Find The Way
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: FIN... POR AHORA. Reflexionando una noche de insomnio, Rei Ayanami descubre que está enamorada de Shinji. ¿Que hará de ahora en adelante? ¿Seguir como si nada? ¿Ir por el amor de Shinji?. La vida de Rei ya nunca será la misma. Llegó la hora de cambiar.
1. Sentimientos Desconocidos

**FIND THE WAY**

_**Autor: Jiraiya-Sama**_

_**Nota 1:** Todos los derechos de la serie Neón Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**Nota 2:** Agradezco a mi amigo **FANTASTIC-MAN** por su desinteresada ayuda para sacar adelante el desastre en que se había convertido este fic. Sin sus consejos, comentarios y correcciones, este fic jamás se habría publicado. _

**Capítulo I: "SENTIMIENTOS DESCONOCIDOS"**

Rei Ayanami se encontraba recostada en su cama, mirando el techo de su pequeño departamento mientras lidiaba con un mar de sentimientos encontrados. Sentimientos totalmente desconocidos para ella. Sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado, pero que llevaban algún tiempo inquietándola, al principio tenuemente, pero ahora en un grado tal que ya le eran difíciles de contrarrestar.

Para Rei, la vida no tenía mayor sentido. Llevaba una existencia plana y monótona, lo único que la hacía salir de ese estado de perpetua indiferencia y de absoluto sin sentido por la vida, era el Comandante Ikari, que era la única persona que se preocupaba por ella. Su vida transcurría sin sobresaltos o preocupaciones, hasta que de pronto todo ese mundo donde siempre vivió, comenzó a transformarse con la llegada de dos personas, los otros dos pilotos EVA, con los que tuvo que aprender a convivir. Eso fue lo que gatillo toda esa confusión que asolaba su mente y que ahora no la dejaban dormir.

Rei seguía mirando el techo y sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos la llevaron hacia una persona, Shinji Ikari.

Shinji Ikari, el Tercer Elegido. No comprendía lo que le pasaba con él. En un principio le era alguien completamente indiferente, incluso algo molesto, pero todo cambió el día en que derrotaron al 5º Angel, el día en que Shinji, llorando de alegría al ver que ella estaba con vida, le había pedido que sonriera. Ese gesto de preocupación se había repetido en más de una ocasión y la hacía sentirse bien, sentirse de una forma especial. A partir de ese momento y casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a interesarse por él. Ella sentía aprecio por el Comandante Ikari, pero con Shinji era algo distinto, era mucho más fuerte y se sentía diferente. Sentía que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, incluso dar la vida si fuera necesario. Ese sentimiento era algo que ella nunca antes había experimentado, algo que la remecía por entero, algo tan fuerte, que llegaba a doler.

-- ¿Dolor?. Esta sensación me duele, pero no viene de mi cuerpo, viene del interior… ¿Por qué siento este dolor? –- se preguntó sorprendida.

Shinji… el pensar en él, le causaba dolor. Dolor por no poder verlo más seguido, dolor por no poder hablar con él, aunque pensándolo bien… ¿de qué podría hablar con él?. Y dolor por no poder estar todo el tiempo junto a él, como Asuka.

Y sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia ella.

Asuka Langley Soryu, la Segunda Elegida. Nunca le llegó a caer bien. Siempre con ese aire de superioridad y arrogancia, y ese mal genio que la acompañaba de día y de noche, le habían causado un natural rechazo hacía la chica pelirroja, sobre todo al ver como trataba a Shinji.

A Rei le daba lo mismo que Asuka insultara a cualquiera que se le cruzara por delante, incluso le daba lo mismo que Asuka le pusiera sobrenombres o le gritara garabatos en la cara, pero lo que no podía soportar, era que lo hiciera con Shinji. Eso la molestaba mucho, e incluso en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de ponerla en su lugar, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió. Y aún así, sentía envidia de Asuka.

Envidiaba a Asuka Langley más que a nadie en el mundo, porque ella podía estar todo el tiempo junto a Shinji. Siempre llegaban juntos a la escuela y se iban juntos la mayoría de las veces, iban juntos a NERV y se retiraban juntos, estudiaban juntos, veían televisión juntos, comían juntos, vivían juntos. Asuka siempre estaba al lado de Shinji, todos los días, sin excepciones.

Al ir pensado en todo el tiempo y en todas las cosas que Asuka podía compartir con Shinji cada día, la envidia de Rei se fue transformando en celos.

-- ¿Celos? -– dijo Rei, sentándose de golpe en la cama -- ¿Tengo celos de Asuka? –- se preguntó.

La cara de Rei era de total confusión y sorpresa por lo que acaba de pasar por su cabeza, pero luego de pensarlo detenidamente llego a la conclusión de que era verdad. "Tenía celos de Asuka".

Rei se dejo caer en la cama más confundida de lo que estaba, pero no lo podía negar. Tenía celos de esa pelirroja. De solo pensar que en ese preciso momento, Asuka dormía en el cuarto contiguo al de Shinji, y que al levantarse por la mañana ella sería la primera persona en poder verlo, hacía que la sangre le comenzara a "Hervir" en las venas.

Rei respiró con resignación. En un principio envidiaba a Asuka con toda el alma y ahora estaba celosa... no, no celosa, estaba "ENFERMA" de celos.

En este punto, la chica de ojos rojos estaba totalmente confundida. No sabía qué hacer o qué pensar, solo sabía que en ese momento estaba atravesando por su primer ataque de celos. Ella nunca imaginó que llegaría a sentir celos¿pero como no tenerlos?, si Asuka podía pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera junto a...

En ese preciso momento, Rei Ayanami comprendió finalmente lo que le estaba pasando, comprendió por que sentía celos de Asuka, comprendió por qué le dolía tanto no poder estar junto a Shinji, y lo más importante, comprendió qué era lo que sentía por él.

Rei se sentó en la cama. Su rostro estaba blanco como el papel y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, reflejando su absoluta sorpresa, mientras que su boca se movía tratando de hacer audible ese tremendo autodescubrimiento que acababa de realizar. Finalmente y luego de intentarlo unas cuantas veces, Rei encontró su voz y sacó lo que tenía atorado en su pecho. Aun parecía algo vago y difuso para ella y no lo entendía del todo, pero en esos momentos esa idea era quizás la que mejor podía definir lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

-- Yo, estoy... enamorada de Shinji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei caminaba lentamente rumbo a la escuela completamente confundida. La noche anterior había descubierto que tenía sentimientos que nunca creyó poder llegar a experimentar y eso la preocupaba, ya que no sabía como enfrentarlos.

El descubrir que ella podía sentir como cualquier persona normal, le había traído más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Cómo había pasado eso?. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?. ¿Cómo enfrentar esos nuevos sentimientos?. ¿Cómo enfrentar a Shinji?... de todas las interrogantes que habían surgido, esa era la que más le preocupaba¿Cómo enfrentaría a Shinji?.

Es cierto que ella finalmente había comprendido sus sentimientos por él, sabía que lo amaba¿pero qué debía hacer ahora?. ¿Seguir como si nada?. ¿Olvidarlo?. ¿Decírselo?, y si lo hacía ¿Qué diría él?.

No había forma de que ella supiera lo que Shinji sentía. El se preocupaba por ella, de eso estaba segura, se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión, pero no sabía como clasificar esa preocupación¿amistad¿cariño?... ¿algo más?

En ese momento, Rei se paró en seco en medio de la acera al recordar algo que Shinji le había dicho hace algún tiempo, el mismo día que le había pedido que sonriera, **_"No vuelvas a decir que no tienes nada en la vida"_**.

"¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso?. ¿Acaso me dijo que lo tenía a él?". Pensó.

Rei quedó más confundida de lo que estaba al recordar esas palabras de Shinji. De que él se preocupaba por ella, no tenía dudas, pero hasta Misato había mostrado algo de interés por ella últimamente, así que no era buena idea sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Luego de meditarlo un poco, Rei Ayanami tomo una decisión, seguir como si nada.

Ella creía que esa era la mejor decisión que podía tomar, la más lógica y razonable según su criterio. Pero el solo pensar que ella nunca sería algo más que una amiga para Shinji, o lo que sea que fuera para él, hacía que se le apretara el corazón.

Rei se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de aprender a asimilar este nuevo sentimiento de tristeza que acaba de experimentar, hasta que fue traída de regreso a la tierra por una voz que sonó a su espalda, con un marcado acento Alemán.

-- ¿Se puede saber que haces parada ahí como tonta, Niña Modelo?.

Rei se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Asuka. No la había escuchado acercarse. En eso, comprendió que si Asuka estaba detrás de ella, Shinji debía estar a su lado y no estaba segura si sería capaz de verlo a la cara, pero no se podía quedar ahí parada como una estatua, así que se dio la vuelta.

Al girar se encontró con Asuka parada en una de sus típicas poses de superioridad y mirándola como si fuera menos que basura. Como a Rei le daba lo mismo lo que la pelirroja pensara o dejara de pensar de ella, simplemente la ignoró y su vista se centró en su acompañante, que la saludo al momento en que ella posó sus ojos sobre él.

-- ¡Hola Rei!.

-- Hola –- respondió Rei con rostro frío y voz monocorde.

Shinji estaba casi de frente a ella, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, mientras la observaba con sus ojos de un azul tan intenso como el color del mar. Sin saber por qué, Rei sintió el repentino deseo de perderse en ellos.

Por su parte, Asuka se sintió totalmente pasada a llevar. Rei la había ignorado por completo para saludar al Baka de Shinji. Obviamente estaba furiosa.

-- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije, Niña Modelo? –- gritó Asuka con cara de ogro.

Rei volvió a la realidad con el grito de Asuka, consternada al darse cuenta de lo que había estado pensando. Aún así, su rostro no mostró el menor cambio, siguió siendo la mascara fría de siempre.

-- Si, te escuche –- respondió finalmente, con su voz monocorde.

-- Oye Rei, desde la manzana anterior te vimos parada aquí en medio de la acera, parecías como ida. ¿Te encuentras bien? –- preguntó Shinji con sincera preocupación.

Las palabras de Shinji hicieron sentir bien a Rei. El se había preocupado por ella una vez más, y eso la hacía sentirse especial.

-- Estoy bien, solo pensaba en algo –- contestó la chica, sin percatarse que lo hizo con algo menos de frialdad.

-- Ya la escuchaste Kinder, la Muñeca está bien, ahora vamos a la escuela, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa –- dijo Asuka en tono autoritario.

Shinji no alcanzó a contestar cuando Asuka lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a correr calle arriba, jalándolo de una forma muy poco decorosa, pese a todas sus protestas.

Rei miro el espectáculo con su semblante habitual hasta que los perdió de vista y luego comenzó a caminar rumbo a la escuela.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases transcurrían de forma normal. Asuka medio tecleaba en su computador mientras medio ponía atención, Shinji se mandaba mensajes con Touji y Kensuke a sus computadoras y Rei, como de costumbre, miraba por la ventana con la vista perdida y pensando en lo que se viniera en gana, hasta que de pronto sintió la necesidad de mirar a Shinji, lo que la dejó bastante complicada. Daba la impresión que el haber reconocido lo que sentía por su compañero piloto, era todo lo esos nuevos sentimientos que experimentaba, necesitaban para aflorar cuando se les viniera en gana, y eso la asustaba, ya que no sabía cómo manejarlos.

Finalmente, y después de pensarlo largo rato, se volteo disimuladamente y observó por un momento al causante de todas sus preocupaciones. El susodicho estaba tratando de contener la risa, mientras miraba de reojo a Touji y Kensuke, que parecían estar tan divertidos como él, con solo Dios sabe qué cosa.

"Cuanto ha cambiado", pensó Rei.

Era verdad, el Shinji que ahora estaba tratando de contener la risa unos puestos más atrás, no se parecía en nada al Shinji que había llegado hace un año y medio a Tokio-3.

Rei recordó que el Shinji que llego por primera vez a NERV, era un niño tímido, asustadizo y llorón, que se la pasaba huyendo de los problemas y las responsabilidades. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, Shinji había cambiado, ahora era más... ¿Recio?. Si, esa era la palabra, se había vuelto más recio. No lo demostraba abiertamente, era un cambio sutil, pero se lo veía más seguro de sí mismo. No sabía si los demás lo habían notado, pero ella si se había dado cuenta.

Otro cambio de Shinji, era que ahora se podía relacionar de mejor forma con los demás. Seguía siendo algo introvertido, pero con las personas que ya tenía confianza se comportaba como pez en el agua, prueba de eso era el espectáculo que estaba dando con Touji y Kensuke. Todos en el salón, con excepción del profesor, (que seguía parloteando sobre el 2º Impacto) se habían percatado que esos tres estaban muertos de la risa, mandándose mensajes a sus terminales. Eso era algo que el Shinji de hace un año y medio nunca habría hecho.

"¿De que se estará riendo?" se preguntaba Rei, mientras miraba a Shinji con curiosidad. Obviamente no lo demostraba.

Pero Rei no era la única que se hacía esa pregunta. Asuka, que estaba un par de puestos adelante, también estaba mirando el espectáculo que ofrecía Shinji, sin llegar a comprender cómo es que ese trío de idiotas se habían hecho tan buenos amigos de un tiempo a esta parte.

"¿De que se estará riendo ese baka hentai?" pensaba intrigada la pelirroja. De pronto, escuchó una voz muy conocida que la obligo a desviar la mirada.

-- Asuka... ¿de qué crees que se estén riendo esos tres? –- preguntó Hikari en un susurro.

-- ¡Ni idea! –- fue la cortante respuesta de Asuka.

La clase siguió su curso normal, excepto por Shinji, Touji y Kensuke, también conocidos como "Los Tres Chiflados" que seguían con su amena conversación vía mensajes de texto, ante la mirada de intriga de sus compañeros de clase, que se morían por saber que les causaba tanta gracia.

De pronto, tres celulares comenzaron a sonar. Todos se voltearon hacia Shinji, Asuka y Rei, que en el acto sacaron sus celulares y contestaron la llamada. Luego de unos tensos segundos, que parecieron horas para todos los que los observaban, los tres pilotos EVA se levantaron de sus asientos y tomaron sus cosas para retirarse, momento en que una sirena comenzó a sonar por toda la ciudad.

-- ¡¡Rápido jóvenes, a los refugios!! –- casi gritó el profesor.

Todos salieron rápidamente del salón rumbo al refugio más cercano, excepto tres jóvenes, que corrían en sentido contrario.

-- ¡¡Ten cuidado, Shinji!! –- gritó Touji.

-- ¡¡Acaba con él, amigo!! –- gritó Kensuke, que ya estaba cámara en mano, filmando como los pilotos EVA partían rumbo a una nueva batalla.

Shinji miró a sus amigos, se despidió con una inclinación la cabeza, y luego siguió corriendo junto a Rei y Asuka, esta última, había mirado la escena con cara de "Los Odio". Cuando los tres chicos llegaron a la calle, había un automóvil esperándolos con las puertas abiertas y para su sorpresa, el conductor de dicho automóvil era Kaji.

Al ver de quién se trataba, Asuka saltó y se apoderó del asiento delantero del automóvil, antes de que Shinji o Rei se le adelantaran. Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, Kaji emprendió rumbo a NERV, por las ya desiertas calles de Tokio-3.

-- Me alegra mucho verte, Kaji –- dijo Asuka, con una de las caras más tiernas de su repertorio.

-- A mí también me alegra Asuka, aunque la situación no es la mejor de todas.

-- ¿Cómo están las cosas, Kaji? –- preguntó Shinji, dándose cuenta que su intromisión no fue del agrado de Asuka.

-- No lo sé Shinji. No vengo de NERV, así que no tengo idea de cómo este la situación por allá.

Shinji decidió no hacer más preguntas, ya que la cara de Asuka decía claramente "Interrumpe una vez más y te mato". Por más que lo pensaba, Shinji no comprendía cómo Asuka tenía cara para insinuarse tan descaradamente a un hombre mayor, que a todas luces estaba interesado por Misato.

"Y luego con qué moral me llama degenerado a mi". Terminó de pensar el Tercer Elegido.

Por su parte, Rei estaba mirando el paisaje por la ventana, disfrutando el tener a Shinji junto a ella. Hubiera querido hablarle, decirle algo, pero no se le ocurría ningún tema de conversación. Tener a Shinji al lado de ella por unos minutos, era más de lo que podía pedir.

-- Oye Rei... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

El corazón de Rei dio un salto al escuchar esa voz. Ella no esperaba que Shinji le dirigiera la palabra. Eso la descolocó, se volteó hacía él con su rostro de siempre y le respondió afirmativamente con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-- Es por lo de esta mañana. Nunca me dijiste por que estabas parada en medio de la acera.

-- ¿Por qué quieres saber? –- pregunto Rei con tono de voz monocorde.

-- Bueno, por que... te veías algo, no sé, consternada y... bueno... me preocupe un poco. Pensé que te pasaba algo o que te sentías mal –- dijo Shinji, con algo de rubor al revelarle a Rei su interés por ella.

Para Rei Ayanami esas palabras fueron música para sus oídos. Shinji estaba preocupada por ella, podía verlo en sus ojos y eso la hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz, como nunca antes. Tan feliz estaba, que sin darse cuenta, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-- No me paso nada, solo recordé algo y me quede pensando en eso –- respondió con un no tan frío tono de voz, sin darse cuenta aún de la pequeña sonrisa que le regalaba al chico que amaba.

Para Shinji, el ver esa sonrisa fue suficiente para elevarlo por las nubes y fundirle el cerebro en el proceso. Desde el día en que le pidió a Rei que sonriera, esa hermosa sonrisa se había quedado grabada con fuego en su mente. Desde entonces, añoraba secretamente poder volver a ver esa sonrisa, incluso había soñado con ella y ahora, por fin la podía ver otra vez.

"Dios... se ve bellísima cuando sonríe". Pensaba Shinji, completamente embobado con la diminuta, pero hermosa sonrisa que Rei le estaba obsequiando.

Rei se sorprendió al ver como Shinji la observaba tan fijamente con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Esto la desconcertó un poco y sin quererlo se sonrojo. Al menos eso supuso, al sentir arder sus mejillas, pero pese a eso, no dejo de sonreír.

Shinji también se llevo una sorpresa, al ver a Rei sonrojarse. Nunca antes había visto a Rei, expresar el menor gesto de emoción, y ahora la tenía ante sí, con una hermosísima sonrisa, rubor en sus mejillas y su antes inexpresivo rostro, ahora mostrando claramente algo de vergüenza al ser observada tan insistentemente, pero no tanta como para traer de regreso a la Rei de siempre, de donde quiera que estuviera ahora. Esa era la visión más hermosa que el joven Ikari había visto en su vida y lo remeció hasta los huesos.

"Se ve, tan tierna..." pensaba Shinji mientras miraba a Rei con dulzura.

Finalmente Rei se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo y estaba apunto de regresar a su semblante habitual, cuando vio algo distinto en la mirada de Shinji. Ahora esos ojos azules la miraban con ternura y... ¿cariño?. Rei no podía creer lo sus ojos le mostraban¿Acaso Shinji la estaba mirando con cariño¿Acaso lo que él sentía por ella era algo más que una amistad¿Acaso él...?

Shinji noto que el sonrojo de Rei se había disipado y su sonrisa había disminuido, pero a cambio de eso, sus ojos habían cobrado vida, esos enigmáticos y hermosos ojos rojos lo miraban con emoción, y esperanza, como si le preguntarán algo...

En ese momento el auto paso sobre un bache en el camino, pegando un repentino salto que bajó a Rei y a Shinji de la nube en la que habían subido. Solo entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado y de cómo estaban con relación al otro.

Se habían inclinado ligeramente hacía adelante apoyando cada uno una mano en el asiento y sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, como si estuvieran a punto de besarse.

Kaji, que había observado disimuladamente esa romántica escena por el espejo retrovisor, rió por lo bajo al ver como esas miradas cargadas de ternura que se estaban profesando Rei y Shinji, se transformaron en miradas de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-- Siento haberlos interrumpido chicos, pero sin querer pase sobre un bache en el camino -– comentó Kaji con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

Shinji y Rei se pusieron rojos como señal de tráfico, ante el comentario de Kaji y se giraron en el acto dándose la espalda, mirando cara uno por la ventana junto a ellos, aún con el rostro sonrojado.

Por su parte, Asuka se extrañó con ese comentario. Increíblemente, ella no se había percatado de lo que ocurrió en el asiento trasero, ya que había estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de conquistar a Kaji. La pelirroja miró al asiento de atrás y encontró a Shinji y a Rei mirando el paisaje cada uno por una ventana dándose la espalda. Asuka se dio cuenta de que se había perdido "algo" y entornó los ojos hasta que sólo fueron dos rayas.

"¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?". Se preguntaba mentalmente.

Una pregunta similar pasaba por la cabeza de Shinji en ese momento. "¿Que rayos había sido eso?". Finalmente se había hecho realidad ese secreto deseo, de ver otra vez la sonrisa de Rei. Pero no se sintió solamente desarmado y embobado por esa sonrisa, como aquella vez que en que ella había sonreído luego de derrotar al Quinto Angel. Esta vez, hubo algo más. Al ver esa sonrisa, sintió algo que lo remeció por entero, algo que nunca había experimentado antes, algo que calentó su corazón.

Mientras Shinji seguí totalmente confundido en su lado del automóvil, al otro lado, Rei seguí mirando por la ventana, sin ver el paisaje. En su mente, aún podía ver los ojos de Shinji, observándola de una forma que nunca nadie antes la había observado. Ojos en los que pudo ver... sin darse cuenta, Rei se mordió un labio al pensar en eso, sin saber como interpretar esa mirada, ni como manejar lo que estaba sintiendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El automóvil llegó finalmente a las instalaciones de NERV, en lo profundo del Geo-Frente. Los tres pilotos se despidieron de Kaji y corrieron rumbo a los vestidores para colocarse sus trajes de conexión.

Luego de unos minutos Kaji llegó al Centro de Mando de NERV, y se dirigió a donde estaba Misato, que se encontraba mirando atentamente los monitores con rostro serio y los brazos cruzados, maquinando alguna estrategia para enfrentar al Angel.

-- ¡Hola Misato!. ¿Cómo está la situación?.

-- Bien, por ahora –- contestó seria la mujer, sin apartar la vista de los monitores -- ¿Y los chicos?.

-- No te preocupes, ya deben estar saliendo de los vestidores rumbo a sus EVAS.

-- Gracias por traerlos.

-- No hay problema –- comentó Kaji, colocándose junto a Misato, observando los monitores y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que estos mostraban -- ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?.

-- El Angel –- respondió Misato, con rostro preocupado.

El Angel había aparecido hace unos 30 minutos avanzando lentamente a Tokyo-3 y al paso que llevaba, estaría en la ciudad dentro de una hora. La formar del Angel era como la de una serpiente con un único ojo sobre su boca llena de afilados colmillos, tenía ocho largas patas que terminaban en sendas cuchillas que a simple vista, parecían capaces de cortar cualquier cosa, y para completar el cuadro, una larga cola que terminaba en un aguijón. El núcleo del Angel se encontraba bajo las patas, en lo que parecía ser su abdomen, lo que dificultaría aun más el destruirlo, ya que a simple vista, sería un hueso duro de roer.

-- Los pilotos ya están en los Entry-Plug, Dra. Ritsuko –- dijo Maya.

-- Bien, introdúzcanlos en los EVA e inyecten el LCL –- contestó la doctora, mirando sus monitores para cerciorarse que el proceso de sincronización con los EVA, transcurriera sin contratiempos.

-- Los pilotos y las Evangelions están listos para salir, Mayor Katsuragi –- dijo Maya.

-- ¡Láncenlos!.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las tres portentosas Evangelions fueron lanzadas a la superficie a toda velocidad, por unas catapultas desde las profundidades del Geo-Frente. Al llegar a la superficie, se dirigieron a unos compartimientos del tamaño de un edificio, desde donde sacaron armamento para hacerle frente a su nuevo enemigo. Una vez que estuvieron armados, Misato apareció en un monitor dentro los EVAs.

-- Bien chicos, esta es la situación -– comenzó la mujer, con seriedad -- El Angel se acerca por el este, y debemos interceptarlo a las afueras de la ciudad para no causar destrozos o víctimas potenciales. Rei, tú tomaras posición en la retaguardia con el Fusil de Positrones. Shinji tú te acercarás al Ángel y le harás unos disparos para medir la capacidad de su Escudo AT, mientras que Asuka se encargará de cubrirte con la Ametralladora de Partículas.

-- Entendido –- fue la mecánica respuesta de Rei.

-- Como digas, Misato –- respondió Shinji, con decisión en la voz, cosa no muy común en él.

-- Un momento Misato. ¿Por qué envías a Baka Shinji, al frente?. Yo soy perfectamente capaz de acabar sola con ese Angel, y además...

-- ¡¡Basta Asuka!!. Yo doy las órdenes aquí. Si no te gusta, entonces te regresas. Shinji y Rei pueden encargarse de ese Angel sin tu ayuda –- respondió una fastidiada Misato.

-- ...esta bien, será como tú digas -– respondió Asuka a regañadientes.

-- Esa niña me saca de mis casillas -– dijo por lo bajo Misato, con los brazos en jarra y evidentemente fastidiada.

-- Si Asuka no obedece es por culpa tuya, recuerda que "tú" eres su tutora –- comento Ritsuko.

-- ¡Basta Ritsuko!. Y ustedes no descuiden los movimientos del Angel –- dijo Misato para llevar la atención de todos a lo que era realmente importante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de unos minutos los tres EVAs llegaron al lugar donde interceptarían al Angel. Rei se recargó detrás de una colina, desde donde tenía una excelente visión de lo que sería el campo de batalla, y alistó el Fusil de Positrones para cubrir el avance de Shinji y Asuka. Desde su posición Rei podía ver claramente al EVA-01 dirigirse hacia el Angel y comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento. Eso no era algo común en ella, pero algo le decía que debía tomarlo en serio.

Por su parte y muy a su pesar, Asuka se tuvo que conformar con cubrir el avance de Shinji, que estaba acercándose al Angel, sacando ventaja del terreno cubriéndose con los cerros circundantes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Shinji, no lo hace nada mal -– comento Kaji a Misato, en el Centro de Mando, sin apartar la vista de los monitores.

-- Es verdad, Shinji ha mejorado mucho últimamente. Parece que todas las batallas que ha tenido, lo han ido fogueando como piloto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji siguió avanzando hasta que estuvo casi de frente al Angel, cubriendo sus espaldas con una colina. El EVA-01 estaba apoyando una rodilla en el suelo mientras que la otra pierna estaba flexionada, con pie puesto en tierra y una pistola tomada con ambas manos a la altura de la cara mientras miraba en dirección al Angel.

-- Que bicho más raro –- comentó Shinji, al ver a su nuevo oponente –- Estoy en posición, Misato -– dijo luego por el intercomunicador.

-- Bien, abre fuego contra el Angel –- fue la respuesta de la mujer.

Shinji se adelantó un poco y disparó tres veces. Las balas rebotaron inmediatamente contra el Escudo AT del Angel, que se hizo visible al recibir los impactos para luego volver a desaparecer. Por su parte, el Angel solo se limitó a quedarse quieto en su lugar. Al ver que el Angel no estaba atacando, Shinji volvió a disparar contra él, pero al igual que la primera vez, las balas rebotaron en el Escudo AT.

-- Esto no esta resultado, Misato -– dijo Shinji.

-- ¿Ritsuko? –- preguntó Misato a la doctora, que revisaba los datos recabados por las MAGI.

-- El Escudo AT del Angel es fuerte, pero según las MAGI, puede romperse con un poco más de potencia de fuego.

-- Bien -- respondió Misato –- Shinji retrocede. Asuka, es tu turno –- dijo a los chicos mirándolos por los monitores.

-- ¡Ya era hora! –- dijo Asuka, entusiasmada.

El EVA-01 retrocedió hasta la posición donde estaba el EVA-02, mientras este avanzaba para ponerse en posición donde antes estaba su compañero. En eso, Asuka apareció dentro de la cabina del EVA-01, por un pequeño monitor.

-- Observa atentamente Tercer Elegido, así es como se debe machacar a un Angel -– dijo Asuka, como si fuera un maestro enseñándole algo a su discípulo. El EVA-02 se puso en posición, apuntó y abrió fuego.

La ráfaga de la ametralladora comenzó a rebotar inmediatamente contra el Escudo AT del Angel, haciéndolo visible y causando que el Angel retrocediera por causa de los impactos. En ese momento el Angel dejó su actitud pasiva, y dio un rápido y sorpresivo salto por sobre el EVA-02, cayendo a sus espaldas y le lanzó un potente coletazo que lo mando a estrellarse contra una colina cercano.

-- ¡¡¡ASUKAAAAAAA!!! -– gritó Shinji, al ver lo que había pasado con su compañera e inmediatamente abrió fuego contra el Angel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Centro de Mando de NERV, todos estaban impactados por la reacción del Angel. Nadie se había imaginado que esa cosa fuera a reaccionar de esa forma y mucho menos que lo haría con tanta rapidez.

-- ¿Cómo está Asuka? –- casi gritó Misato.

-- Algo aturdida por el golpe, pero se encuentra bien –- respondió Maya –- Pero a causa del impacto, el EVA-02 perdió el Cable Umbilical. Solo tiene 5 minutos de energía.

-- Asuka... –- comenzó Misato.

-- ¡¡Si, ya lo se!! –- respondió una enfadada Asuka.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El EVA-02 se levantó de donde había caído, se volvió a conectar restableciendo la energía, tomó su Ametralladora de Partículas, de donde había caído y se dirigió donde estaba el Angel, para hacerle pagar por el golpe que le dio. Cuando llego al lugar de la pelea, se encontró con que el EVA-01 estaba atrapado por el Angel, que intentaba atravesarlo con sus patas. Los Escudos AT de ambos eran visibles y echaban chispas al anularse mutuamente. Finalmente el Angel logró superar la defensa de Shinji, pero este aún no estaba vencido y se las había arreglado para sujetar una de las patas cuchillas del Angel con una mano, mientras que con el Cuchillo Progresivo en la otra, bloqueaba otra pata que se dirigía peligrosamente al estomago del EVA-01.

-- ¿Qué hago Misato?. No puedo disparar con el Baka de Shinji allí -– dijo la pelirroja.

-- Tienes que ir a ayudarlo –- fue la respuesta de la Mayor Katsuragi.

-- ¡Dispara, Asuka! –- gritó Shinji por el intercomunicador.

Todos en el Centro de Mando se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Shinji. Lo más propio de él, sería gritar pidiendo ayuda, no pedir que disparan, arriesgando su vida en el proceso.

-- Shinji, si Asuka dispara podría darte a ti –- respondió Misato.

-- Si viene aquí, el Ángel también la atrapara. ¡Dispara! –- dijo Shinji, entre dientes.

Nadie sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera Asuka, que solo estaba ahí paraba viendo como el EVA-01 seguía forcejeando con el Angel.

Por su parte, Shinji no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo más, sus fuerzas ya lo estaban dejando y la armadura que recubría la mano del EVA, se había rasgado con el filo de la cuchilla que el Angel tenía por pata, pero aún así, pese al intenso dolor y la sangre que escurría y le hacía más difícil mantener su agarre, no soltaba la pata del Angel. Si lo hacía era hombre muerto.

Mientras eso ocurría, Rei estaba al borde de la desesperación por primera vez en su vida. Todo su ser deseaba ir donde Shinji, y ayudarlo a salir de la situación en la que estaba, pero ella tenía sus ordenes y no podía dejar su puesto, le gustara o no. Tampoco podía abrir fuego contra el Angel, ya que podía lastimar a Shinji.

Finalmente las fuerzas de Shinji comenzaron a fallar y el Ángel consiguió atravesar la pierna derecha del EVA-01.

-- ¡¡¡YYYAAAAAGGGHHHH!!! -– rugieron Shinji y el EVA-01, al sentir como su pierna era atravesada.

Todos en el Centro de Mando estaban congelados al ver como la pierna del EVA-01 era atravesada por una de las patas cuchillas del Ángel. Pero lo que más sorprendía a todos, era ver como Shinji seguía peleando, pese al intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pierna y en su mano lastimada y sangrante, al sostener esa cuchilla que el Angel tenía por pata.

El joven Ikari, se negaba a dejar de luchar.

-- **¡¡¡DISPARA DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEA!!!** –- gritó Shinji, desesperado.

En ese momento, Asuka salió del trance en el que había caído y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El Angel había atravesado una pierna del EVA-01, y había levantado otra de sus patas para perforarle el cráneo.

Asuka disparó.

El Angel sintió una ráfaga de disparos rebotando en su Escudo AT, y si no hacía algo pronto este comenzaría a ceder, por lo que tuvo que dejar a su presa para concentrarse en su nuevo atacante.

Asuka nunca vio venir el coletazo del Angel. Lo último que sintió fue como se estrellaba por segunda vez con una colina cercana.

-- ¡¡Asuka!!. ¡¡Asuka responde!! -– gritaba Misato, mirando horrorizada los monitores -– ¿Maya?.

-- La piloto esta con vida Mayor, solo perdió el conocimiento, pero el EVA-02 perdió la completa movilidad del brazo derecho.

-- Rayos. ¿Qué más puede salir mal? –- se pregunto Misato.

Como si fuera una respuesta a su pregunta, el Angel retomo su ataque al EVA-01, que nuevamente se vio forzado a sujetarle las patas con sus manos, cosa que el Angel aprovechó para fustigar la espalda del EVA con su cola como si fuera un látigo.

-- Rei, debes ayudar a Shinji¡Rápido! –- dijo una preocupada Misato por el intercomunicador.

-- Bien –- fue la respuesta de la chica, que se disponía salvar a Shinji, aunque le costara la vida.

-- Olvida esa orden Rei, y abre fuego contra el Angel.

Todos se congelaron al oír esa voz. El Comandante Gendo Ikari que se había mantenido atento al desarrollo del combate, desde su escritorio en lo alto del Centro de Mando, finalmente había decidido intervenir y con una orden que ponía en riesgo la vida de su hijo.

-- Comandante, pero Shinji... –- comenzó a decir Rei, visible en uno de los monitores.

-- Rei, es una orden –- la cortó Gendo.

-- Si señor –- respondió la chica, manteniendo su rostro habitual pero sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

-- Comandante, si Rei abre fuego podría dañar al EVA-01. Shinji podría morir –- protesto Misato.

-- No importa, nuestra prioridad es acabar con el Angel.

Todos en el Centro de Mando se sorprendieron por esas duras palabras y por la nula consideración que el Comandante tenía para con la vida de su hijo.

Por su parte Rei estaba completamente congelada. El Comandante Ikari le había dado la orden de disparar al angel, pero si lo hacía, Shinji también recibiría parte del impacto y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir, se dejaría matar antes de que eso ocurriera. Rei estaba contra la espada y la pared, si obedecía la orden del Comandante, podía matar a Shinji, pero si no lo hacía, estaría desobedeciendo una orden directa.

Por primera vez en su vida, Rei no era capaz de mover un solo músculo, lo único que podía hacer era observar con impotencia, como Shinji luchaba por su vida, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarlo.

Al Comandante Ikari, este comportamiento lo tomó por sorpresa. Rei no había disparado como se le había ordenado, con lo que estaba desobedeciendo su orden. De más está decir, que no estaba para nada contento.

-- ¿Qué ocurre Rei?. ¿Por qué no disparas? –- preguntó por intercomunicador, pero Rei no era capaz de contestar. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en esa batalla que se estaba librando en su interior.

Finalmente el Angel se cansó de jugar, levantó otra de sus patas y atravesó el estomago del EVA-01, que lanzo un rugido de agonía, luego lo aparto un poco y se preparo para darle un coletazo.

Pese al intenso dolor que sentía Shinji alcanzó a subir el Escudo AT del EVA-01, y rogó para que pudiera resistir el golpe.

El Impacto fue fulminante. El EVA-01 voló por el aire producto del coletazo, hasta más atrás de donde estaba Rei, donde cayó aparatosamente. Ya no se levanto más.

Al ver lo que había pasado y al tener al Ángel solo ante ella, Rei ya no dudo más y apretó el gatillo.

El Angel recibió el impacto de forma directa, pero este rebotó en su Escudo AT. Aún así, la fuerza del impacto lo mandó a volar cientos de metros hacía atrás, cayendo en una nube de polvo.

En Centro de Mando todos respiraron un poco más tranquilos, al ver como el Angel era mandado a volar por cortesía de Rei, pero no podían relajarse. El Angel aún no estaba vencido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Maya¿Cómo se encuentra Shinji? –- pregunto Misato, con evidente preocupación en la voz, esperando lo peor al ver como había quedado el EVA-01.

-- El piloto se encuentra inconsciente, pero estable. El EVA-01 se llevó la peor parte. Su brazo izquierdo está destrozado, su pierna derecha esta casi inoperable, presenta múltiples golpes y rasgaduras en la armadura y el sistema de alimentación externa quedó inoperante cuando el Angel le perforó el estomago. Le quedan menos de 5 minutos de energía.

-- Rayos, solo nos queda Rei para combatir -– comento Misato -- ¿Ritsuko?.

-- Según los datos de las MAGI el Escudo AT del Ángel cayó con impacto del Fusil de Positrones. ¡¡Está indefenso!! -– respondió la doctora con entusiasmo, al darse cuenta de que la victoria estaba cerca.

-- ¡¡Rei, con un disparo más será nuestro!! –- dijo Misato mirando a la chica por los monitores.

-- Bien -– fue la respuesta de la chica.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo único que Rei quería en ese momento, era correr a donde estaba Shinji, para ver como estaba, pero primero debía acabar con el Angel, así que se alistó para disparar. Desgraciadamente la nube de polvo en donde había caía el Angel aún no se disipaba, así que tendría que esperar un poco para tener un blanco seguro.

De pronto, un potente rayo de energía salió de entre la polvareda, impactando la colina donde estaba recargado el EVA-00 y haciéndola volar en pedazos. El EVA-00 salió despedido cientos de metros hacia atrás, producto del impacto.

El EVA-00 no había alcanzado a recuperarse del primer golpe, cuando llegó el segundo, que fue tan fulminante que lo mando hasta más atrás de donde se encontraba el inerte EVA-01.

Rei estaba realmente aturdida y no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado, hasta que el polvo se comenzó a disipar y vio claramente al Angel, erguido sobre sus patas y juntando una gran cantidad de energía en su boca, preparándose para darle el tiro de gracia.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Rei intentó mover su EVA, pero nada respondía, todos los sistemas estaban fastidiados, le era imposible moverse o levantar su Escudo AT. Estaba perdida.

Rei Ayanani nunca le había dado mayor importancia a su vida, por lo que le daba exactamente lo mismo vivir o morir. Pero desde que conoció a Shinji, y más aún ahora que sabía que estaba enamorada de él, le había comenzado a tomar el gusto a la vida y deseaba vivir. Vivir para poder estar cerca de Shinji, aunque nunca llegara a ser más que una amiga para él, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Su hora había llegado.

Rei miró por última vez al Angel, que ya estaba listo para disparar, agachó la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos, mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla mezclándose a poco camino con el LCL, a la vez que de sus labios salía un susurro apenas audible.

-- Shinji...

El Angel disparó y se escuchó una gran explosión que remeció todo el lugar.

_**Continuará...**_

****

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** ¡¡Hola a todos!!

Luego de un tiempo perdido, acá estoy otra vez con un nuevo fic, que la verdad no es tan nuevo. Aunque no lo crean, este fue el primer fic que escribí, hace algo más de 4 años. Es de corte romántico, un WAFF, para entendernos mejor, algo bastante alejado a lo que me conocieron en SEX IN TOKIO-3 o MI OTRO YO (del que se viene la última parte dentro de poco).

¿Por qué razón publico este fic más de 4 años después de ser escrito? Porque habían terribles errores con la personalidad de Rei, y algunos con Shinji y Asuka. Ese fue el motivo para dejarlo de lado y nunca publicarlo, pero no tuve corazón para borrarlo, así que lo guardé como recuerdo. Ahora, más de 4 años después, decidí sacarlo del cajón de los recuerdos, arreglarlo y publicarlo de una vez.

El gran responsable de esto es Fantastic-Man, que al enterarse de la existencia este fic, insistió por MSM y por mail, para que lo publicara de una vez. Finalmente logró entusiasmarme y retomé este abandonado proyecto. Con su ayuda, que ha sido fundamental para corregir la desperfilada personalidad de Rei, hemos ido arreglando el desastre que tenía con este fic, especialmente del capítulo 4 en adelante... y ahora, luego de semanas de arduo trabajo, y más de 4 años de espera, pueden finalmente leer este fic en su versión "Corregida y Remasterizada" titulada FIND THE WAY... espero les guste y lo disfruten.

Para finalizar estas notas, solo me resta decir que una pequeña parte de este capítulo está inspirada en un Songfic que me gustó mucho, llamado "Here Whith My" de Marissa Cervantes.


	2. Reflexiones

**FIND THE WAY**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**Nota 1:** Todos los derechos de la serie Neón Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**Nota 2:** Agradezco a mi amigo **FANTASTIC-MAN** por su desinteresada ayuda para sacar adelante el desastre en que se había convertido este fic. Sin sus consejos, comentarios y correcciones, este fic jamás se habría publicado_

**Capítulo II: "REFLEXIONES"**

Rei no sabía a ciencia cierta que es lo que estaba pasando. Ella escuchó la explosión y pudo sentir como la tierra se movía bajo sus pies producto de esta. Debería estar muerta, pero se encontraba con vida, entonces¿Qué fue lo que paso?

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó el campo de batalla. Lo que vio la dejó con más preguntas que respuestas.

El Angel estaba inmóvil en su posición, mientras que el EVA-01 estaba casi en medio de ambos, pero lo más extraño era como se encontraba.

Estaba con una rodilla puesta en tierra mientras su otra pierna estaba flexionada y su pie estaba plantado en el piso dándole estabilidad. Su brazo izquierdo caía muerto a su costado, mientras formaba un charco de sangre, producto de las numerosas heridas que sangraban profusamente, y en su mano derecha cargaba el Fusil de Positrones que ella había perdido con el primer impacto del Angel. Aún se podía ver salir humo del cañón del arma, mientras que el EVA-01 estaba ligeramente girado a la derecha, como prueba de que había disparado, pero el Angel no tenía ningún daño. Si no le disparado a Angel, entonces... ¿A qué le disparó?.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Centro de Mando de NERV, todos estaban con la boca abierta, nadie daba crédito a lo que acababan de ver. Shinji se había recuperado milagrosamente justo antes de que el Angel acabara con Rei, y se las había arreglado para tomar el Fusil de Positrones, que había caído cerca de donde estaba y disparar justo a tiempo para interceptar el mortal rayo del Angel, antes de que llegara al EVA-00.

-- ¡¡Vieron eso!!. Detuvo el rayo del Angel con un disparo –- Comentó Makoto, sin aún poder creer lo que acababa de ver.

-- ¿Dónde aprendió a disparar así? –- comento Ritsuko, tan sorprendida como el resto.

Justo en ese momento y ante la sorpresa e impotencia de todos, el arma se soltó de la mano del EVA-01, luego de lo cual este cayó pesadamente a un costado, en donde ya no dio señales de vida.

-- Maya. ¿Cómo se encuentra Shinji? -– preguntó una preocupadísima Misato.

-- Perdimos contacto con la cabina del piloto y el EVA-01 acaba de agotar sus baterías internas. No tenemos ninguna lectura.

La situación no podía ser peor. El Angel aún no había sido derrotado, el EVA-00 estaba completamente inoperante y el EVA-01 había dejado de funcionar y lo que era peor, con la posibilidad de que Shinji estuviera muerto. Solo quedaba una persona en quién poner todas las esperanzas.

-- Asuka... –- Misato no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando se dio cuenta de lo estaba pasando en los monitores.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka había recuperado la conciencia hacía un par de minutos, y se acercó al lugar de la batalla con la firme intención de reventar a ese maldito Angel. En el camino encontró la pistola que hasta hace poco había usado el EVA-01. No era su querida Ametralladora de Partículas, pero era mejor que nada. Cuando llegó al lugar donde estaban los demás, pudo ver como Shinji evitaba que el EVA-00 fuera convertido en chatarra, con un certero disparo del Fusil de Positrones, luego de lo cual, lo vio caer como peso muerto a un costado. Ese fue el momento en que la pelirroja se dispuso a tomar venganza.

El Angel había quedado bastante sorprendido por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Habían detenido su ataque de una forma que nunca se habría esperado, pero eso no se volvería a repetir. Era hora de acabar con la pelea. Fue en ese momento, cuando vio una mancha roja pasar frente a su campo de visión.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya era demasiado tarde. El EVA-02 estaba tirado en el suelo frente a él, apuntándole con un arma directo al núcleo, completamente visible desde esa posición.

-- ¡¡Vete al infierno maldito bastardo!! -– dijo Asuka con desprecio en la voz, y jaló el gatillo.

La explosión fue tremenda. El Angel voló en mil pedazos y el EVA-02 salió volando producto de la onda de choque, pero resistió sin mayores problemas. Por su parte, Asuka estaba mareada y adolorida, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-- ¡¡Eso te enseñará a no meterte con la gran Asuka Langley!! –- dijo la pelirroja feliz de haber cobrado su venganza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Centro de Mando, todos saltaban de alegría al ver como Asuka había salvado el día, derrotando al Angel de forma magistral, aún así, este había vendido cara su derrota.

-- ¡¡Bien hecho Asuka!!. ¡¡Así se hace!! -– dijo una sonriente Misato, mirándola por los monitores.

-- No se podía esperar menos de mí, después de todo, soy la mejor -– respondió con orgullo.

En ese momento la pelirroja paseo su vista por el campo de batalla y vio a un maltratado e inmóvil EVA-00 y no muy lejos de él, al EVA-01 tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre. En ese momento Asuka se bajó de la nube en la estaba y recordó por todo lo que Shinji había pasado durante el combate.

-- Misato... ¿Cómo está Shinji? -– pregunto la pelirroja, con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-- No lo sabemos. Perdimos contacto con la cabina. Un equipo de rescate va para allá en este momento -– respondió Misato, con voz sombría.

-- ¿Acaso él...?

-- No pienses eso Asuka. Shinji ha pasado por peores cosas que esta y siempre ha salido adelante. Estará bien, te lo aseguro -– respondió la mujer, tratando de creerse ella misma esas palabras, ya que después de todo el daño que recibió el EVA-01, las posibilidades de Shinji eran muy escasas.

Luego de un momento la comunicación con el EVA-00 fue restablecida y Misato pudo hablar con Rei.

-- Rei. ¿Te encuentras bien?.

-- Si Mayor… ¿Qué paso?. ¿Por qué sigo viva?-– preguntó sin dejar de ver lo que quedó del EVA-01.

-- ¿No lo sabes? –- preguntó una sorprendida Misato.

Rei no le respondió, solo seguía viendo al EVA-01. Misato supuso que debió perder el conocimiento y por eso no sabía lo había ocurrido.

-- Shinji te salvo la vida –- dijo finalmente Misato.

-- ¿Qué? –- pregunto la chica, apartando la vista del EVA-01 y mirando a la mujer.

-- Lo que oíste, Rei. Shinji te salvó la vida. Detuvo el rayo del Angel con un disparo del Fusil de Positrones. Cielos, lo vi con mis propios ojos, pero aún no puedo creerlo.

-- Así que eso fue lo que pasó –- dijo Rei en voz baja, más para si que para Misato, y devolvió su vista al EVA-01 –- ¿Como está Shinji? -– preguntó finalmente.

-- Perdimos contacto con la cabina, pero descuida, él estará bien, te lo aseguro.

Rei no contestó a Misato, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el EVA-01 y su ocupante, el chico que le había salvado la vida y que ahora podía estar muerto o en el mejor de los casos gravemente herido.

Misato miró el monitor, contemplando a Rei con curiosidad. Su rostro era el mismo de siempre, frío y sin ninguna emoción, pero por un segundo creyó ver algo de preocupación en él, pero decidió dejar eso para después, ahora debía preocuparse por Shinji.

Mientras, en lo alto del Centro de Mando, un muy disgustado Comandante Ikari observaba los monitores delante de él, analizando lo sucedido.

Primero, el Angel fue mucho más duro de lo que imaginaba, y por otro lado, estaban las nuevas agallas que estaba demostrando el cobarde de su hijo, o ex-cobarde a estas alturas, pero lo que más lo disgustaba era que Rei había desobedecido una orden directa de él, eso nunca antes había pasado y lo tenía algo intrigado. En eso, la voz de Fuyutsuki lo hizo dejar sus meditaciones.

-- Contamos con mucha suerte en esta ocasión, Comandante. Por poco y no lo logramos, pero lo que hizo su hijo fue verdaderamente sorprendente. Su forma de combatir fue estupenda y ese disparo con el Fusil de Positrones fue increíble.

-- Fue un irresponsable –- lo cortó bruscamente Gendo –- Ese disparo fue solo suerte, debió acabar con el Angel cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Fuyutsuki miró a su superior y no dejaba de sentir algo de pena por Shinji. Con un padre así, era apenas lógico que el chico fuera tan tímido e introvertido, aunque de un tiempo a esta parte había cambiado mucho su forma de ser.

"Debe ser porque vive con la Mayor Katsuragi. Tal vez el que ella se haya ofrecido para ser su tutora, es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Shinji" reflexionó Fuyutsuki, mientras veía como Misato salía rumbo al hospital para ver el estado de los pilotos, en especial el de Shinji. "Si, sin duda fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a ese muchacho"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, luego de un momento, ya se habían acostumbrado a la luz y comenzaban a enfocar su entorno. En un comienzo todo lo que veía era una gran mancha frente a sus ojos, pero con el correr de los segundos esta mancha fue tomando forma hasta que se convirtió en un techo. Un techo desconocido.

Shinji estaba bastante confundido, no sabía dónde estaba o qué es lo que había pasado. El hecho es que se encontraba recostado en una cama, que a todas luces no era la suya, y en un cuarto que no conocía. Entonces los recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Recordó la pelea con el Angel, y lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso de ella. Sin siquiera pensarlo intentó sentarse en la cama.

Al intentar incorporarse todo su cuerpo protestó por este repentino y brusco esfuerzo. Un fuerte dolor lo recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, la cual había empezado a dolerle fuertemente, mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a darle vueltas como en un carrusel. No pudo evitar dar un gemido de dolor mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

Repentinamente sintió como una mano lo sujetaba suavemente por un hombro y lo invitaba gentilmente a recostarse otra vez.

-- No te esfuerces, aún estas muy débil para levantarte.

Shinji no tuvo más opción que recostarse y esperar que el dolor de su maltratado cuerpo disminuyera de intensidad, pero esa voz, esa suave voz la había escuchado antes y estaba seguro a quien pertenecía, no podía equivocarse.

Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver a Rei Ayanami al lado de su cama, mirándolo con su habitual rostro serio y carente de toda emoción. Shinji no pudo dejar de alegrarse al verla.

-- ¿Estás bien Rei, no te pasó nada?.

Aunque no lo demostró, Rei fue tomada por sorpresa. No esperaba que Shinji hiciera esa pregunta. El se estaba preocupando por ella, pese a que él fue quien casi muere en el combate. En su interior la chica no pudo dejar de sentirse bien. Shinji siempre sabía como hacerla sentir especial, aún que él no lo supiera.

-- Estoy bien –- respondió manteniendo su expresión neutra, aunque con mucha dificultad.

-- Me alegra saberlo –- respondió Shinji, con una sonrisa -- ¿Y el Angel. Qué pasó con él?.

-- Asuka lo destruyó –- respondió la chica, un poco más tranquila por el giro de la conversación.

-- ¿De verdad?. Vaya, me alegro por ella, aunque... ahora que lo pienso, debe estar volviendo loca a Misato recordándoselo a cada momento –- dijo Shinji mientras sonreía para sí, al imaginarse a su pobre tutora soportando los aires de grandeza que debía estar dándose la pelirroja.

Rei no podía dejar de percatarse cuanto había cambiado el joven Ikari, y no podía negar que este nuevo Shinji, le atraía de la misma forma que una vela encendida atrae a una polilla, lo que no dejaba de preocuparla, ya que ella podía correr la misma suerte que la polilla y ser consumida por la llama, aún así, tenía que saber, no podía quedarse con la duda, no después de lo que había pasado.

-- ¿Por qué? -– preguntó finalmente armándose de valor.

-- ¿A que te refieres? –- preguntó Shinji, sin entender la pregunta.

-- ¿Por que no eliminaste al Angel cuando tuviste la oportunidad?. Era mucho más fácil acabar con él que salvarme a mí. ¿Por qué?

Esta pregunta descolocó por completo a Shinji, y no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco ofendido. Esa era una pregunta más propia de su padre que de Rei, pero conociendo a la chica, era una pregunta razonable desde su punto de vista.

-- Porque yo... no podía dejar que te pasara nada malo –- respondió Shinji, con un leve sonrojo.

Ahora fue Rei la sorprendida. El se había preocupado por ella otra vez, podía verlo en sus ojos y sentirlo en sus palabras, pero ¿Por qué tanta preocupación?. ¿Acaso ella significaba algo para él?.

Shinji podía ver como Rei había quedado estática con su respuesta. Fue entonces cuando se percató de algo en los ojos de Rei. Era como si sus ojos le estuvieran preguntado algo. Shinji estaba a punto de hablar, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entraron Misato y Asuka, que se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver despierto a Shinji, ya que pensaban que aún estaría inconsciente, sin mencionar el hecho de que Rei estaba haciéndole compañía, junto a la cama.

-- Vaya Shinji, hasta que al fin despertaste. No sabes la alegría que me da verte mejor. Me tuviste muy preocupada –- dijo Misato con mucha alegría.

-- Gracias Misat... un momento… ¿cómo que al fin?. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?.

-- Una semana Kinder. ¿Acaso la Niña Modelo no te lo dijo? –- contestó la pelirroja con voz huraña.

-- No... la verdad no.

-- Acabo de llegar y Shinji despertó hace un par de minutos. Recién lo estaba poniendo al tanto de los acontecimientos –- dijo Rei, para dejar las cosas claras y no dar pie a otras interpretaciones.

-- Bueno, aún así, fue un lindo gesto de tu parte preocuparte por Shinji, además, sé que has venido a verlo todos días, Rei –- dijo Misato, para poner en aprietos a la chica y ver como reaccionaba.

-- ¿Es eso cierto Rei? -– pregunto Shinji sorprendido, sintiéndose repentinamente muy feliz.

Rei se sentía contra las cuerdas. Misato la había puesto en un gran apuro, pero tenía que mantener la calma y salir del atolladero sin levantar sospechas.

-- Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de que salvaras mi vida el otro día -- respondió de manera bastante fría.

Por su parte, a Asuka no le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba empezando a tomar la conversación, sin mencionar que no le agradó en lo más mínimo, saber que esa Muñeca había estado todos los días al lado de Shinji, así que decidió llevar la conversación a un punto que le agradará más a ella.

-- Por cierto, si aún no lo sabes Tercer Elegido, **"Yo fui quien destruyo al Angel"** –- dijo Asuka con evidente orgullo en la voz.

-- Es verdad, Asuka hizo un trabajo estupendo al eliminar a ese Angel –- comentó Misato.

-- Por supuesto, no se podía esperar menos de mí –- respondió Asuka con voz de triunfo.

-- Pero lo que tú hiciste fue increíble Shinji. La forma en que enfrentaste al Angel fue espectacular, y no dejaste de luchar pese a que todo estaba en tu contra, y el disparo con el Fusil de Positrones fue fenomenal –- comentaba entusiasmada Misato.

Obviamente Asuka no estaba nada contenta con ese comentario. Shinji había peleado bien, eso no podía negarlo, pero por poco y lo matan y lo llenan de felicitaciones, en circunstancias que ella había destruido al Angel y salvado una batalla perdida. Eso era lo que más le molestaba de Shinji, todos lo consideraban un héroe y siempre se llevaba todos los elogios, aunque no siempre los mereciera. Como en esta ocasión.

Justo en ese instante entró una enfermera al cuarto, y al ver despierto al joven llamó inmediatamente a un doctor para que revisara su estado. Cuanto este llegó, les pidió a todos dejar la habitación para poder atender a su paciente.

Las tres mujeres se despidieron y salieron del cuarto. Misato se quedó un poco más para averiguar el estado de Shinji y Asuka le hizo compañía. Por su parte, Rei dejó el hospital ya más tranquila al ver más recuperado a Shinji, pero aún con muchas dudas en su corazón, un corazón que no creyó tener pero que gracias al joven Ikari, había comenzado a despertar trayéndole un gran número de sentimientos, todos nuevos para ella y que debía empezar aprender a manejar, si no quería volverse loca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Shinji dejó el hospital, y las cosas habían vuelto paulatinamente a la normalidad. Se había reintegrado a la escuela y había retomado nuevamente las pruebas de sincronización en NERV.

Como los días retomaron su ritmo habitual, no era extraño ver a Asuka viendo televisión tumbada en el suelo y recostada sobre un cojín como era su costumbre y a Shinji sentado ante la mesa en la sala, resolviendo una tarea de matemáticas, bueno, más bien intentando resolverla, ya que su mente no estaba concentrada en los ejercicios de álgebra que tenía enfrente. Paulatinamente todos los pensamientos del joven Ikari fueron dirigidos a una chica de hermosos y misteriosos ojos rojos.

Sin darse cuenta, se dejó llevar y su mente lo trasladó hasta el día que despertó en el hospital después de la última batalla. Recordó como había tratado de levantarse y como su cuerpo maltratado se lo había negado, también recordó la conversación que tuvo con Rei, antes de que llegaran Misato y Asuka, en especial esa forma tan distinta en lo que lo había observado luego de responder su pregunta. El podía jurar que vio algo de sorpresa en eso inexpresivos ojos, pero lo que le llamó más la atención, es que luego de eso pudo ver claramente que esos ojos lo miraban interrogantes, como si quisieran preguntarle algo.

-- ¿Qué me habrá querido preguntar? -– dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-- ¿Qué dijiste, Kinder? –- preguntó Asuka, creyendo que le estaban hablando a ella.

La pelirroja esperó una repuesta pero esta nunca llegó, cosa que la molestó, así que se giró a ver a Shinji y para su sorpresa, lo encontró con la vista perdida en un punto indeterminado frente a él, parecía estar en la luna.

-- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste. Baka? -– preguntó la pelirroja.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, Shinji seguía perdido en alguna parte de la Vía Láctea.

Asuka completamente molesta por ser ignorada de esa forma, se levantó y caminó hasta Shinji, colocándose a un lado de él, le paso una mano frente a la cara para ver si reaccionaba, pero tampoco resulto, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para traerlo de regreso a la tierra.

_**¡¡¡PAFFF!!!**_

-- ¡¡AY!!. ¿Oye Asuka que te pasa?. ¿Por qué me pegas? –- preguntó molesto Shinji mientras se sobaba su cabeza, en el lugar en que Asuka le había plantado un palmetazo.

-- ¿Cómo que por qué?. Llevo varios minutos hablándote y tú ni me hacías caso, solo estabas ahí sentado como un idiota, mirando la pared de enfrente pensando quién sabe qué estupideces. Bueno, no se puede esperar menos de ti, Tercer Elegido.

Luego de decir esto Asuka regresó a la posición en que se encontraba frente al televisor, pero no pudo dejar de seguir molestando un poco más a Shinji, después de todo, era su deporte favorito.

-- Y dime baka, solo por curiosidad¿En qué pensabas?. ¿Acaso en tu querido padre? –- preguntó la pelirroja sabiendo que la sola mención del Comandante Ikari sería suficiente para hacer entrar a Shinji en un estado depresivo.

Por su parte Shinji no estaba de ánimos para discutir con Asuka, además, no tenía intenciones de darle en el gusto, así que cerró sus libros, se levanto de la mesa y se encaminó a su cuarto.

-- ¿Arrancando otra vez Kinder? –- preguntó Asuka con sarcasmo, sintiéndose triunfadora.

-- No, es solo que el aire se puso pesado de repente -– contestó Shinji con firmeza, entrando a su cuarto y dejando a Asuka sin saber que responder.

Luego de un par de minutos, Shinji salió vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa crema, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, donde comenzó a ponerse los zapatos.

-- ¿Adónde vas? –- preguntó Asuka con curiosidad.

-- A dar una vuelta por ahí.

-- Te acompaño -– dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

-- No gracias, prefiero ir solo –- respondió Shinji mirándola desde la entrada, para luego salir del departamento.

Asuka se quedó parada en medio del pasillo mirando a la puerta. Fue entonces que se percato de que el Shinji que acabada salir no era el mismo niño llorón y cobarde que solía ser a menudo y que a ella le gustaba molestar. El Shinji que acaba de salir, era el mismo que hace casi un mes había peleado contra el Angel.

La pelirroja recordó la batalla y como Shinji se había comportando en ella, tan distinto a como era habitualmente. Aún podía verlo pelear mano a mano con el Angel, sin dar pie atrás y como pese a estar atrapado, con una pierna atravesada y sin posibilidades de ganar, seguía luchando, se negaba a dejar de luchar, es más, la instaba a ella a pelear, aún sabiendo que su vida estaba en juego con lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera. Asuka sonrió al recordar ese momento, Shinji se había comportado como todo un hombre.

Luego de un momento regresó frente al televisor, pero no pudo concentrarse en lo estaba viendo, su mente estaba en otra parte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji caminó sin rumbo fijo recordando como había sido su vida desde que llegó a Tokio-3 hace ya casi año y medio. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde el día en que conoció a Misato, el mismo día en que subió por primera vez al EVA-01. El nunca quiso pilotear esa cosa y ahora, después de ese año y medio, seguía pensando lo mismo, es más, detestaba más que nada en el mundo subir a esa cosa, entonces. ¿Por qué lo seguía haciendo?.

En un principio lo hizo para complacer a su padre, pero finalmente comprendió que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Para su padre solo era un objeto, uno que de seguro desecharía en cuanto ya no le fuera de utilidad. Fue doloroso admitirlo, pero esa era la realidad y desde entonces, él dejó de ser su padre para pasar a ser solamente el Comandante Ikari.

Lo primero que pensó luego de eso, fue irse lejos, donde nadie lo encontrara, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Asuka siempre tuvo razón, era un cobarde, y que estaba apunto de hacer lo que siempre hacía, "Huir". Ese fue el día en que se prometió a sí mismo que dejaría de huir, que enfrentaría los problemas como un hombre y que dejaría de ser un niño tímido y llorón.

Ahora viendo hacía atrás, podía darse cuenta de que estaba cumpliendo lo que se había propuesto. Ya no era tan introvertido y tenía más confianza en sí mismo, aunque tenía que seguir trabajando en eso, pero lo más importante, es que al fin había encontrado una verdadera razón para pilotar ese maldito Evangelion... sus amigos.

Esa era la razón por la que seguía en NERV y se subía una y otra vez a esa cosa infernal. Lo hacía por sus amigos, lo único bueno que le había traído esta nueva vida que llevaba en Tokio-3. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Shinji vivió encerrado en su mundo, temiendo establecer alguna relación con alguien por temor a salir lastimado, pero con el tiempo descubrió que no podía seguir así por siempre, y que si bien, al abrirse a los demás podía salir lastimado, también habían muchas cosas hermosas que ganar, sus amigos eran una de ellas, además, según Misato "Las cosas que te lastiman hoy, te vuelven más fuerte en el futuro al aprender de ellas". Tal vez tenía razón después de todo.

Luego de ese breve paseo por su vida, Shinji no pudo evitar centrar sus pensamientos en una persona, uno de sus nuevos amigos, una de las personas por las que salía a pelear cada vez que llegaba un Angel, una persona que había calado hondo en su ser, pese a su carácter tan reservado y misterioso.

-- Rei... –- susurro, mirando el horizonte.

Recordó el día en que la conoció, el mismo día en que llegó a Tokio-3. No pudo evitar sentirse mal al recordar el estado en que se encontraba Rei ese día y aún así estaba dispuesta a subir al EVA-01 y salir a pelear en su lugar. Aun podía sentir como la sangre de Rei, escurría por sus manos mientras la sujetaba. Fue por ella que decidió salir a pelear ese día.

En un principio sintió pena por ella, ya que siempre estaba sola y nadie parecía prestarle atención. En cierta forma se veía reflejado en ella, pero con el tiempo su sentir hacia ella cambió de pena a celos, rabia y resentimiento. No podía ser de otra forma, esa niña había ocupado "su lugar". Su padre la trataba a ella como si fuera su hija y en cambio a él, ni siquiera lo miraba. Por un tiempo pensó que la odiaba, sobre todo al ver como siempre defendía a su padre, si hasta le había dado una bofetada un día que habló mal de ese desgraciado.

-- Rayos, de solo recordarlo me duele la mejilla –- dijo para sí, tocando la mejilla.

Pero con el tiempo todo eso fue cambiando y comenzó a interesarse por ella. Esa forma de ser tan reservada y distante y sobre todo, esos misteriosos ojos rojos lo habían cautivado... ¿Cautivado?.

Bueno, no podía negar que era hermosa y él lo sabía mejor que nadie, ya que había tenido la oportunidad de apreciarla desnuda, un día que fue a su departamento a dejarle su nueva identificación. Aunque sin duda lo que más le atraía eran esos misteriosos ojos y esa hermosa sonrisa que ella le había obsequiado en un par de ocasiones.

Shinji se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y de percatarse de hasta qué punto esa misteriosa chica de ojos escarlata, se había metido adentro de él, sin que ella hiciera nada por provocar eso.

-- Rei¿Qué es lo que yo...? –- se preguntó Shinji, pero quedó a media frase, al darse cuenta donde estaba -- ¿Pero cómo rayos llegué aquí? –- se preguntó sorprendido.

Bueno, no era para menos, estaba a las afueras de Tokyo-3, en un mirador desde donde se podía apreciar toda la ciudad. Sin duda había caminado por horas y no se había dado cuenta.

-- Será mejor volver, mañana tengo escuela y por la tarde pruebas de sincronización.

Muy a su pesar Shinji emprendió el largo regreso a casa, rogando que pasara algún automovilista lo suficientemente gentil como para acercarlo a la ciudad o llegaría muy entrada la noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei caminaba rumbo a NERV, para las pruebas de sincronización de ese día. Aún tenía tiempo pese a haber salido algo tarde de la escuela, al quedarse a hacer los deberes como le correspondía ese día (Entiéndase, la limpieza). Cuando llegó a una esquina y antes de cruzar, vio que en la acera de enfrente habían algunos estudiantes de su escuela, de los que pudo reconocer inmediatamente a Touji, Kensuke y Shinji, que estaban rodeados por 6 chicas, 3 de las cuales eran de su misma clase.

La chica de ojos escarlata los observó un momento y para su asombro, tres de las chicas estaban insinuándosele descaradamente a Shinji, mientras sus amigos babeaban detrás de él, ya que las 6 chicas eran muy agradables para el ojo masculino, aunque no pudo pasar por alto que dos de ellas parecían interesadas en Touji y una en Kensuke. Aún así, y pese a que sus amigos no ayudaban mucho, Shinji no se veía muy incomodo por estas atenciones que estaba recibiendo.

Fue entonces que Rei cayó en cuenta de algo que no había pensado antes. Shinji ya no era el mismo niño tímido y retraído que solía ser, se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre y eso no había pasado desapercibido para esas chicas, además, el hecho de ser piloto EVA, solo les aumentaba el entusiasmo, eso sin contar con el hecho de que Shinji era un chico y como tal le atraían las chicas. Sería solo cosa de tiempo, para que terminara saliendo con alguna. Era lo lógico y lo natural… no había nada de malo en ello, y Ayanami lo sabía bien. Pero el ver a Shinji rodeado por otras chicas… ese espectáculo no le gustaba.

"Va a llegar atrasado a las pruebas, y lo van a regañar". Pensó para si misma, mientras se alejaba del lugar dando unos pasos. Pero no fue capaz de ir mas allá, algo en su interior le pedía, no, le ordenaba ladear un poco su cabeza para ver a Shinji. Todavía estaba allí, rodeado de sus amigos y de esas chicas que disputaban su atención. Observó la escena por unos segundos, y volteó la cabeza en otra dirección tratando de ignorar la molestia que sentía al ver esa escena. Retomó su camino en dirección a NERV, pero no pudo avanzar mas allá de unos cuantos pasos. La escena del Tercer Elegido rodeado de todas esas chicas se repetía en su mente y no dejaba de molestarle...

De pronto, Rei se encontró sintiendo celos como nunca antes en su vida, y de una forma muy intensa, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba ese grupo, atravesando la calle con paso firme y una mirada fulminante...

Shinji estaba algo complicado. Tenía a tres lindas chicas insinuándose de una forma que decía claramente que querían con él, y no solamente salir al cine, cosa que lo ponía aún más nervioso, pero trataba de mantener la calma. Miró de reojo a sus amigos, que no lo estaban haciendo muy bien, ya que estaban babeando atrás de él, porque las otras chicas parecían estar interesadas en ellos y no eran nada mal parecidas.

-- ¿Y bien Ikari?. ¿Vendrás con nosotras al cine? –- preguntó una chica de forma seductora.

-- Claro que irá. ¿Verdad Amigo? –- dijo Touji, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Las chicas sonrieron entre sí, imaginándose la fantástica tarde que pasarían, momento en que Shinji finalmente pudo encontrar su voz, y las devolvió a la dura realidad.

-- Eeeh, bueno... me gustaría, pero yo... no puedo –- dijo, tratando de mantener el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, para no terminar babeando como sus amigos, ya que estaba empezando a considerar la oferta, después de todo era hombre, y bueno, ante un panorama así¿quién no lo pensaría?.

-- ¿¿¿QUEEE??? –- gritaron Touji y Kensuke.

-- Si, es verdad. Lo siento, pero pueden ir sin mí –- dijo disculpándose.

Las chicas se veían algo desilusionadas por esa respuesta, pero no se rendirían fácilmente.

-- Pero Ikari¿Por qué? –- pregunto la morena de cabello largo, acercándose con mirada triste.

-- Porque tiene que ir a NERV –- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, y por el tono, el dueño de esa voz parecía disgustado.

Todos voltearon hacia atrás y se encontraron frente a frente con Rei Ayanami, mirándolos con su habitual rostro frío y sin... un momento, ese no era el rostro habitual de Rei. Los chicos parpadearon un par de veces. No podían creer lo que veían, Rei Ayamani, alias "La Chica Témpano" que nunca expresaba el menor sentimiento o emoción, los estaba mirando enfadada, o al menos eso les parecía.

Fue recién ahí que Rei se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Había cruzado la calle, se había metido sin ninguna diplomacia en una conversación ajena, y había respondido por Shinji, y de una forma muy poco decorosa. Por un momento, Rei no supo qué hacer, solo quería que la tierra se la tragara, pero finalmente se obligó a calmarse y recobró su rostro habitual, rogando que los chicos no se hayan dado cuenta de algo comprometedor.

Por su parte los chicos seguían mirando a Rei, que ahora si tenía su rostro habitual, por lo que comenzaron a dudar lo que sus ojos habían visto, después de todo, se trataba de Rei Ayanami. Pero para un sorprendido Shinji, no había dudas. Rei estaba enojada, pudo verlo en sus ojos claramente y aunque parezca contradictorio, se alegró por eso, ya que eso significaba que la chica sí tenía sentimientos, pero ese no era el momento para preocuparse de eso.

-- Rei tiene razón, tengo que ir a unas pruebas de sincronización, por eso no puedo acompañarlos -– dijo el joven Ikari, para sacar a Rei del aprieto y traer la atención hacia él.

-- ¿Pruebas de sincronización?. ¿Qué es eso? -– preguntó curiosa una de las chicas.

-- Son pruebas para medir nuestra capacidad para manejar un EVA.

-- Shinji, eso es confidencial -– dijo Rei, ya con su tono de voz monocorde y rostro frío.

-- Si, tienes razón. Perdón -– dijo algo apenado.

-- Apresúrate o llegaras tarde –- dijo Rei, pasando junto a él, como sí nada hubiera pasado.

-- Si, tienes razón. Chicos debo irme, tal vez otro día, adiós –- se despidió Shinji y alcanzó a Rei para ir juntos a NERV.

Mientras, los ocho restantes los miraban sin aún entender lo que pasaba o más bien dicho, lo que creyeron ver. Fue Kensuke el que finalmente rompió el silencio.

-- ¿Oigan... son ideas mías o... Ayamani estaba enojada?.

-- Bueno, a mí me lo pareció –- dijo una chica.

-- A mí también -– dijo otra, con algo de duda.

-- Vamos, pero qué dicen. Estamos hablando de Rei Ayanami, "La Chica Témpano". Ella nunca se enojaría, porque tiene menos sentimientos que un plato de fideos –- repuso Touji.

Los demás se miraron entre sí por varios segundos y luego de dudarlo unos segundos más, finalmente le dieron la razón a Touji, después de todo, estaban hablando de Rei Ayanami.

Mientras, ya a unas cuadras de allí, Rei caminaba con su habitual actitud fría, e indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba aterrada, si, aterrada. El solo recordar lo que había hecho, hacía que se le helara la sangre. Esos nuevos sentimientos que experimentaba, se habían manifestado sin que ella se diera cuenta, y la habían llevado a hacer algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Tenía que aprender a controlar y manejar esas emociones, si no quería meterse en un problema, a la vez que aprendía a vivir viendo a Shinji todos los días, sabiendo que nunca sería nada más que una amiga para él.

-- Rei... ¿Por qué estabas enojada?.

Rei se paró en seco, al ser sacada de su tren de pensamientos, con una pregunta MUY comprometedora. Por un momento su máscara de frialdad casi se torna en sorpresa, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

-- No sé de qué hablas. Yo no estaba enojada -– respondió fría y cortante.

-- Los demás tal vez lo pasaron por alto, pero tú estabas enojada. Estoy seguro, pude verlo en tus ojos -– respondió Shinji, mirándola fijamente.

Rei estaba congelada, no pudo seguir aguantando la mirada de Shinji y alcanzó a bajar un poco la cabeza antes de que él se percatara de su sonrojo, ya que sus mejillas le quemaban. "¿Y como es que puede saber eso viendo mis ojos?. ¿Es tan evidente lo que siento?. Y si él puede ver eso, entonces tal vez pueda ver que yo..." pensaba Rei, cuando Shinji volvió a hablar.

-- En realidad no sé porque estabas enfadada, pero me alegra saberlo. Eso quiere decir que en el fondo no eres tan fría como aparentas –- dijo el chico, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rei lo mira con una pequeñísima pizca de sorpresa por ese comentario.

-- Será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde, ya sabes como se pone Ritsuko cuando se retrasan sus pruebas –- comento Shinji, cambiando el tema y encaminándose a NERV.

La chica de ojos escarlata se quedó parada mirando a Shinji por unos segundos, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que nadie vio. Shinji siempre sabía como hacerla sentir especial.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei Ayanami estada oficialmente confundida. Habían pasado toda la tarde en NERV haciendo pruebas de sincronización. Como de costumbre, Shinji presentó el registro más alto, por lo que ahora Asuka debería estar demoliendo a golpes los casilleros, pero en lugar de eso, se bañó rápidamente y ahora estaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios, tarareando una canción mientras se ponía un vestido rojo, que dicho sea de paso, no le quedaba nada mal.

Rei secó su cuerpo recién bañado, para ponerse su habitual ropa de colegio, mientras miraba como Asuka se maquillaba ante un espejo de mano, cosa que a la pelirroja ya comenzaba a hartarle.

-- ¿Qué tanto estas viendo Niña Modelo?. ¿Es que nunca habías visto maquillarse a una mujer?.

-- No –- contestó Rei, con voz monocorde, mientras a Asuka le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-- Debí suponerlo. Qué podría saber una muñeca como tú de estas cosas, solo basta ver como te vistes.

-- ¿Que tiene de malo mi ropa? –- preguntó Rei sin entender, mientras mira su uniforme de colegio.

-- ¡¡¡Que siempre te vistes igual, tonta!!! –- le gritó Asuka -- Hasta el baka de Shinji comenzó a vestir diferente cuando no va a la escuela.

Asuka se dio la vuelta y siguió arreglándose, mientras Rei no entiende por qué era tan importante para Asuka vestir diferente, ya que ella nunca le había tomado asunto a esas cosas, por considerarlo innecesario.

La pelirroja finalmente terminó de maquillarse, cerró de un golpe su casillero, tomó una cartera que hacía juego con su vestido y salió de los vestidores. Por su parte, Rei también decide hacer lo mismo ya que también había terminado de vestirse.

Una vez afuera, la pelirroja se encontró con que Shinji también salía de los vestidores y apenas posó su vista en ella, puso cara de sorpresa por su atuendo, pero luego esa expresión cambió drásticamente.

Shinji no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Asuka llevaba un vestido rojo con tirantes que le llega hasta más arriba de las rodillas, zapatos del mismo color y una cartera que hacía juego, además de estar perfectamente maquillada. El sabía que Asuka era bonita, una de las chicas más lindas de toda la escuela sin duda, pero nunca creyó que lo fuera tanto. Por su parte, Asuka estaba gratamente sorprendida ante esta reacción del joven Ikari. El la estaba observando embelesado.

"Le gusto, realmente le gusto". Pensó orgullosa y contenta al saberse admirada de esa forma.

Asuka comenzó a acercarse de forma muy seductora a Shinji, que por acto reflejo comenzó a retroceder, pero la pared detrás de él le impidió continuar con la huida. Asuka se acercó hasta quedar casi pegada a él y lo miró soñadoramente.

-- ¿Te gusta como me veo, Shinji? –- preguntó con voz sensual.

-- S, si, te, te ves... muy bien –- articuló un aturdido Shinji.

-- ¿De verdad? –- pregunto la pelirroja, con voz tan melosa que parecía una gatita ronroneando.

Shinji ya no podía hablar, así que se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, tras lo cual Asuka se acercó más a él y colocó sus manos en su pecho para luego acercar el rostro a su oído derecho.

Rei observaba a lo lejos la escena sin articular palabra. Shinji estaba como congelado ante Asuka y no podía reaccionar ante el embate de esta. ¿Tanto le había impresionado?. En ese momento comprendió él por qué Asuka se había arreglado tanto. No era solo para verse mejor, lo había hecho para impresionar a alguien... ¿Acaso...?. Rei se sintió una opresión en el pecho.

La chica miró su uniforme de colegio que usaba todos los días, aun si no había escuela y luego miró a Asuka en su hermoso vestido rojo, con un maquillaje que resaltaba su belleza y comportándose de una manera tan sensual, que tenía a Shinji contra las cuerdas. Contra ella no podía competir.

Mientras, Shinji estaba pasando por un gran aprieto, Asuka estaba tan cerca de él, que podía oler su perfume y sentir como su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. Todo su cuerpo temblada mientras algo se removía dentro de él... el recuerdo de algo que nunca fue.

-- Shinji... -- susurro en su oído.

-- ¿Si? --- contesto tímidamente.

-- Bésame –- dijo suavemente, mientras colocaba su rostro frente al suyo y lo miró con ternura.

Shinji quedó impactado por esa petición, pero en ese instante su mente reaccionó y recordó que Asuka ya le había pedido eso, una vez que estaba aburrida. Aparte de casi ahogarse cuando la pelirroja le apretó la nariz, se ganó, además, una gran bofetada que aún dolía al recordarla. Ante esta referencia, solo había una respuesta posible.

-- N, no... no puedo –- respondió, aún algo aturdido.

-- ¿Por qué? –- preguntó Asuka sensualmente, desilusionada.

"Por que me vas a pegar" pensó Shinji, hasta que de pronto, escuchó una estruendosa carcajada. Era Asuka que se reía a más no poder.

-- Jajajajajaja, debiste verte la cara baka. Solo te faltaba babear, jajajaja.

-- Rayos Asuka. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de burlarte de mí? –- preguntó un fastidiado Shinji.

-- Nunca, es demasiado divertido -– respondió la pelirroja, siguiendo con su risa como si nada.

Al ver esa escena, Rei respiró un poco más tranquila. Solo había sido otra broma de Asuka. En eso, Kaji apareció por el corredor y quedó extrañado ante tal escena que tenía al frente. Asuka muerta de la risa, Shinji mirándola como si quisiera matarla y un poco más atrás, Rei los miraba a ambos.

-- ¿Me perdí de algo? -– preguntó el hombre, alzando una ceja.

Todos voltean hacia el recién llegado y al reconocerlo, Asuka corrió hasta él.

-- Ya estoy lista para nuestra cita, Kaji –- dijo con alegría.

-- Eso veo y déjame decir que te ves hermosa –-dijo el recién llegado, haciendo que Asuka llegara a las nubes.

Shinji no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿¿¿Kaji saldría en una cita con Asuka???. Su mirada de consternación era tan evidente, que Kaji se acercó a él para hablarle al oído, aprovechando que Asuka aun estaba en la luna.

-- Si no la invitaba a salir, nunca me dejaría tranquilo, además, después tengo que llevarla a casa y así tendré una buena excusa para ver a Misato –- dijo el hombre, guiñándole un ojo.

Shinji a duras penas aguantó una carcajada.

-- ¿Qué fue eso, Kaji? –- preguntó Asuka con cara inquisitiva, al ver ese intercambio.

-- Nada importante –- respondió Kaji –- ¿Nos vamos? –- preguntó seductor, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Ante tal oferta, la pelirroja pasó por alto lo que acaba de ver y se fue muy contenta con su cita.

Una vez que la pareja se perdió por el pasillo, Shinji estalló en carcajadas ante una sorprendida Rei, que se acercaba al Tercer Elegido, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-- ¿Por qué te ríes? –- preguntó con voz seria.

Shinji se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, ya que no se había percatado de que Rei estaba ahí. Al verla, la imagen de esa Rei sonriente en el automóvil de Kaji, volvió a su mente, y todo el torbellino de sentimientos que le hacía sentir esa misteriosa chica se le fueron encima sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Aún no sabía qué pensar al respecto, pero no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como señal de tráfico y tener la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, antes de... no lo sabía, pero intuía que si se quedaba ahí, haría o diría algo de lo que de después podría arrepentirse... en una de esas no, pero finalmente el deseo de arrancar fue más fuerte.

-- Olvídalo Rei, no vale la pena –- dijo Shinji, tratando de mantener la calma –- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Quedé de juntarme con Touji y Kensuke, para ver unas películas de Mazinger Z. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Que descanses –- dijo Shinji, y se fue casi corriendo de ahí.

-- Hasta mañana –- respondió Rei con su frialdad habitual, aunque Shinji ya iba demasiado lejos para escucharla.

Rei se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Asuka se veía tan hermosa y se comportó de forma tan seductora, que desarmó por completo a Shinji, con su actitud de chica sexy, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. De no haberse tratado de una broma, Asuka podría haberlo conquistado sin muchos problemas, tal como lo estaban haciendo esas 3 chicas hacía unas horas.

Por ahora ninguna chica había logrado atrapar a Shinji, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguna lo hiciera, y era más que seguro que usaría las mismas armas que esas 3 chicas y Asuka habían empleado y no le hacía ninguna gracia imaginarse a alguna otra chica acercándose de esa forma a Shinji.

Luego de meditarlo largamente mientras caminaba de regreso a su departamento, Rei Ayanami tomó una decisión, una decisión que podría cambiar su vida para siempre. Pero había un problema… ¿Cómo lo haría?.

Rei Ayanami no sabía qué hacer para que un chico se fijara en ella, tampoco sabía como elegir una ropa adecuada, cómo maquillarse o cómo comportarse. Ella nunca antes le había tomado interés a esas cosas por considerarlas innecesarias. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo entonces?. No tenía ninguna amiga a la cual pedirle un consejo, la única mujer que pasaba algo de tiempo con ella era la Dra. Ritsuko, pero no era una opción, y si no era ella. ¿Entonces quién?.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una hermosa tarde de domingo, y la Mayor Misato Katsuragi terminaba un largo día de trabajo en NERV. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar a su departamento, tomar una cerveza, una ducha caliente, otra cerveza y luego meterse a su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero en lugar de eso se dirigía a un parque donde había quedado de juntarse con Rei.

La chica la había llamado porque necesitaba hablar con ella. Misato accedió y le dijo que la esperara en el departamento con Shinji y Asuka, pero Rei se negó terminantemente, insistió en que tenían que hablar a solas y lo más increíble, es que parecía estar nerviosa, "Rei Ayanami nerviosa", definitivamente algo pasaba con esa chica.

Rei no se había comportado normalmente en las últimas semanas. Ritsuko también se había dado cuenta, de hecho, había desobedecido una orden directa del Comandante Ikari, durante la ultima batalla, pero como en esos días Rei estaba en su periodo, Ritsuko y ella le echaron la culpa a eso, pero ahora, al considerar que de eso habían pasado unas tres semanas y luego de recibir esa llamada, ella ya no sabía que pensar.

Misato estacionó su automóvil y comenzó a caminar por el parque. A poco andar encontró a Rei sentada en una banca mirando el horizonte. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-- Hola Rei –- dijo con su habitual alegría.

Rei contestó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-- Bien, ya estoy aquí y en este lugar podremos hablar con tranquilidad, ahora dime. ¿Qué pasa?.

Rei agachó la cabeza para mirar el suelo frente a ella, su expresión no había cambiado en nada.

-- Yo quiero ayudarte Rei, pero si no me dices que pasa, no podré hacerlo –- le dijo comprensiva.

Rei hizo un leve movimiento de labios, pero se contuvo. Ya no estaba tan segura de que la decisión que había tomado fuera la correcta.

Por su parte, Misato no había pasado por alto ese pequeño gesto. Era evidente que la chica quería decirle algo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-- Vamos Rei, puedes confiar en mí –- dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

En eso, Rei levanta la vista del suelo y alcanzó a ver a una pareja que caminaba abrazada en una actitud muy romántica, no muy lejos de donde estaban. Entonces que la mente de Rei empezó a trabajar por si sola...

_Estaba otra vez en NERV, en el pasillo afuera de los vestidores y se encontraba contemplando nuevamente como Asuka acosaba a Shinji y le pedía que la besara, solo que había una diferencia, Shinji no estaba nervioso ni consternado, estaba sonriendo. Justo en ese momento, Shinji toma a Asuka por la cintura, la atrae hacia sí y la besa. El beso fue suave y delicado, pero conforme pasaban los segundos se iba trasformando en un beso lleno de pasión. Asuka se apegó más a Shinji y lo rodeó por el cuello con los brazos, mientras que él, con una mano la tomaba por la espalda mientras que con la otra la sujetaba de la cabeza jugando con sus cabellos a la vez que profundizaban más en ese beso al que estaban entregados..._

Misato estaba oficialmente preocupada. Podía ver claramente la cara de consternación de Rei, eso era algo que nunca creyó llegar a ver en esa chica usualmente tan fría y apática, pero a la vez eso reafirmaba su suposición de que algo andaba mal con la Primera Elegida.

-- ¡¡Rei!!. ¿Estás bien?. ¿Quieres que te lleve con Ritsuko? –- preguntó preocupada.

La voz de Misato sacó a Rei de esa pesadilla en la que estaba y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Observó a Misato que la miraba preocupada y ya no dudo más.

-- Mayor Katsuragi, yo... -– comenzó a decir mientras bajaba la vista.

-- Si Rei, dime¿qué pasa? –- preguntó la mujer muy preocupada.

-- Yo... quiero... verme, como usted –- dijo finalmente con rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Qué había sido eso?. Rei estaba mirando el suelo con la cara roja y visiblemente avergonzada al haberle dicho que quería verse como ella. Demás está decir que Misato no entendía nada.

-- A ver Rei, creo que no entendí lo que dijiste. Podrías ser más clara.

-- ...bueno, yo... quiero... verme bonita, como usted, pero, no sé como vestirme o... maquillarme y... pensé que usted podría... enseñarme –- dijo finalmente mirando el suelo y con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza.

La expresión de Misato era impagable. Sus ojos casi salían de sus órbitas mientras que su boca casi llegaba al suelo de lo abierta que estaba.

****

_**Continuará...**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor: **Hola a todos.

Acá estoy otra vez, con el segundo capítulo de este fic, un fic que se aleja bastante de lo que he venido publicando últimamente, sobre todo porque tiene más de 4 años de antigüedad.

En el presente capítulo se pudo ver como terminó el encuentro con el Angel, y las repercusiones que trajo. Vimos algo más de lo que pasa con Rei, y esas nuevas emociones y sensaciones que la llevan a hacer cosas que nunca antes hubiera imaginado, cosas como decidirse a ir por el amor de Shinji, y no encontró nada mejor que pedirle consejos a Misato Katusragi... ¿Qué saldrá de eso? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

Y ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Fantastic-Man: **Hasta que por fin apareció el causante de que este fic esté publicándose.

Como ya he comentado, este fic tiene más de 4 años, y nunca se publicó por tener unos horribles errores con la personalidad de Rei Ayanami, algo con la de Shinji y otro poco con la Asuka, por ahi un poco con Ritsuko, en fin, tenía muchas fallas, asi que quedó en el olvido... hasta que se me ocurrió comentarte sobre la existencia de este fic, y no dejaste de insistir en que querías ver de que iba, hasta que te mande un capítulo, momento en que comenzaste a insistir para que lo publicara.

Al final, lograste tu cometido, estoy publicando este fic de ShinjixRei, pero te costó tu precio, has tenido que ayudarme a corregir los errores con la personalidad de Rei, y sobre todo, buscarle un nombre decente al fic, ya que el que tenia antes dejaba mucho que desear. Fueron semanas de quebrarse la cabeza para encontrar un nombre, pero al final salio algo mejor: "Find The Way"

Bueno, ahora, fuera de bromas, en verdad debo agradecer tu ayuda para sacar adelante este proyecto olvidado en el tiempo, que hasta ahora ha tenido buena acogida. Esperemos que siga así en las próximas entregas, cuando la cosa se comience a desarrollar.

Saludos y adelante con tus proyectos, queremos más de DOS CARAS y APRENDIENDO A VIVIR.

**El Santo Pegaso: **Amigo, tanto tiempo. Es un placer volver a contar tu presencia. Acá estoy otra vez, con un relato un poco más serio de lo que es mi línea habitual, si te ha gustado hasta ahora, me alegra mucho, espero no decepcionarte con el transcurso de la historia. Saludos.

**X5 Maclegar: **Estoy muy agradecido que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, y por tus buenos comentarios sobre mi forma de escribir. Solo trato de plasmar las cosas con el mayor detallismo posible, para que ustedes los lectores, puedan visualizar las escenas con la mayor facilidad posible. Sobre la historia, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que siga gustándote lo que viene.

**Himp: **Parece algo bastante raro verme escribiendo un Waff, sobre todo después de SEX IN TOKIO-3. Pero no soy solo perversión y locura desbordante, también tengo mi lado serio, que ya estaba explorando el LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS, otro de mis proyectos congelados que va a revivir dentro de poco.

Sobre la historia, como ya se ve es un ShinjixRei, visto más desde el punto de vista de Rei, que es la protagonista central de esta historia, ya que todo gira en torno a ella. Sobre los diálogos introspectivos de Rei, tal vez si falten algunos, veremos que se puede hacer, aún estoy a tiempo de corregir algunas cosas. Nos leemos

**Miss Killer:** Muchas gracias por tu entusiasta apoyo. Desde ya te digo que no te preocupes, porque esta historia ya está finalizada. Iré subiendo un capítulo a la semana, así que estate pendiente. Saludos.


	3. Cambios

**FIND THE WAY**

_**Autor: Jiraiya-Sama**_

_**Nota 1:** Todos los derechos de la serie Neón Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**Nota 2:** Agradezco a mi amigo **FANTASTIC-MAN** por su desinteresada ayuda para sacar adelante el desastre en que se había convertido este fic. Sin sus consejos, comentarios y correcciones, este fic jamás se habría publicado._

**Capítulo III: "CAMBIOS"**

Misato aún no podía reaccionar por la sorpresa. Rei Ayanami le había dicho que quería verse bonita como ella, y le había pedido que le enseñara a vestirse y maquillarse. Eso era algo que nunca habría imaginado ni en sus más descabelladas fantasías, o pesadillas.

Luego de unos momentos, tras los cuales la mujer todavía estaba digiriendo y asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar, volvió a centrar su mirada en Rei. La chica estaba con la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo con la cara completamente roja y una evidente vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir.

Por su parte, Rei no sabía que hacer. Le había dicho a la Mayor, algo que ni ella misma sabía bien como había salido de su boca y ahora estaba mirando el suelo porque no podría sostener la mirada de la mujer. "Fue un error" pensó, dispuesta a levantarse e irse de ese lugar y olvidar la loca idea que intentar que Shinji se fijara en ella, pero no pudo levantarse, ya que un brazo la rodeó con gentileza. Era Misato, que la miraba emocionada, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso, Rei –- dijo la mujer emocionada, mientras la abrazaba –- Y me halaga el que hayas confiado en mí para pedirme ayuda.

Rei no sabía como reaccionar, pero en su interior se sintió bien por ese gesto de Misato.

Luego de un rato, Misato soltó su abrazo y contempló a Rei. Ahora parecía más tranquila, el sonrojo de su rostro había desaparecido y ya no se notaba avergonzada, es más, había recobrado su rostro habitual, serio y frío.

-- Pero dime Rei. ¿Por qué este interés en cambiar de aspecto?. Antes no parecía importante mucho el cómo te veías. Desde que te conozco que vistes igual.

Rei no pudo contestar la pregunta de la mujer, solo se limitó a permanecer callada, cosa que a Misato no parecía molestarle mucho.

-- Bueno, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, lo importante es que quieres cambiar y eso es lo que cuenta –- dijo mirando a Rei, con una sonrisa comprensiva –- Y no te preocupes, haremos de ti toda una mujer. Cuando termine contigo, ni tu misma te vas a reconocer -– dijo radiante.

-- ¿Lo cree? –- pregunto Rei, mirándola sin cambiar su rostro pero con evidente interés.

-- Claro que sí, además, tú eres una chica muy linda, Rei. Cuando terminemos de cambiar tu look, te aseguro que todos los chicos se van a voltear para mirarte y se van a pelear por una sonrisa tuya.

Ante ese comentario, Rei no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco (cosa que le pasaba muy a menudo de un tiempo a esta parte), pero luego, al analizar las palabras de Misato, empezó a preocuparse. Ella no quería impresionar a todos los chicos que se le pasaran por delante, solo le interesaba uno.

-- ¿Pasa algo Rei? -– preguntó la mujer, al notar el pequeñísimo gesto de consternación de Rei.

-- Mayor... yo, no quiero que todos los chicos me miren –- dijo Rei, sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

Misato contempló a la Primera Elegida por un momento y comenzó a analizar la situación más fríamente.

Rei Ayanami le había pedido que la ayudara para cambiar su aspecto, cosa que le alegraba mucho, ya que eso quería decir que la chica no era un "Zombie sin sentimientos" como decían en NERV. Ahora bien ¿Qué motiva a una chica a preocuparse de su aspecto?. Básicamente dos cosas:

La primera era la más común, "vanidad". Todas las chicas llegadas a una determinada edad, comienzan a arreglarse para verse lindas y sentirse bien con ellas mismas. Rei no parecía hacerlo por eso.

La segunda razón era para impresionar a alguien, pero Rei tampoco parecía hacerlo por eso, ya que dejo en claro que no quería que los chicos la miraran. Entonces ¿Qué la motivo?. Si no es para sentirse mejor con ella misma o para llamar la atención de los chicos, entonces ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo?.

Misato no sabía qué pensar, esta chica se había estado comportando un poco extraña desde un tiempo a esta parte, y esta bien podía ser la gota que rebasaba el vaso. Si hasta hubiera jurado que estaba preocupada por Shinji, en la batalla con el último... Fue entonces que Misato lo comprendió. No podía equivocarse, había visto varias señales, y sospechaba que el interés de Rei por el chico era más que el de un simple compañero o amigo, y esto parecía confirmarlo.

-- Aaah, ya entiendo. Solo te interesa llamar la atención de Shinji. ¿Verdad?.

Rei no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió, pero su sonrojo y sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder hablaron por ella.

-- ¡¡¡Si, es él!!!. Lo sabía, sabía que te gustaba –- dijo una triunfante Misato.

Misato abrazo comprensivamente a una avergonzada Rei.

-- Tranquila Rei, eso no tiene nada de malo. Es normal que te gusten los chicos, y si te preguntas cómo lo sé, es porque Shinji es el único chico que está cerca de ti, además, es la única persona por quien te he visto interesarte. Es lógico que sea él, además, no puedes negar que se ha vuelto un chico muy apuesto.

Rei sonrió levemente. En eso Misato tenía razón. Shinji se había vuelto más apuesto.

-- Mayor, podría usted...

-- No te preocupes, Rei -– la cortó la mujer –- No le diré a nadie. Al menos hasta que sean novios.

Rei la miro con genuina sorpresa en el rostro, a lo que Misato respondió riendo divertida por la actitud de la chica. Aun no se acostumbraba a ver expresiones en ese rostro.

-- Vamos Rei, no hay por que ponerse así, después de todo, eso es lo que quieres, de lo contrario no estaríamos hablando en este momento.

Luego de permanecer un momento callada, analizando lo que Misato acaba de decir, se armó de valor para hacer una pregunta.

-- Mayor... ¿Usted cree que él se fije en mí? –- preguntó la chica, sorprendiendo a Misato, por su repentina sinceridad -- Hay muchas chicas detrás de él, y...

-- No pienses así, Rei –- la cortó Misato -– Tú eres mucho mejor que cualquiera de esas chicas, así que no lo dudes ni por un momento. Shinji Ikari va ser "TU HOMBRE" o dejo de llamarme Misato Katsuragi -– dijo la mujer con un brazo en alto y expresión decidida en el rostro.

Para ese momento, Rei comenzaba a pensar que quizás no había sido muy buena idea pedirle ayuda a la Mayor Katsuragi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana y Rei estaba parada a la entrada del más grande centro comercial de Tokyo-3. Había faltado a clases por expresa orden de Misato, que la había citado en ese lugar para según ella, "Hacerla toda una mujer".

De pronto y cuando Rei ya estaba pensando en irse, Misato apareció ante ella como por arte de magia, con su alegría habitual.

-- Hola Rei, disculpa la demora, es que me costó un poco convencer al Comandante Fuyutsuki para que me diera el día libre.

-- No hay problema –- respondió la chica con voz monocorde.

-- Bueno, ya basta de tanta plática y entremos de una vez –- dijo Misato, con un puño en alto.

Las dos se encaminaron al centro comercial y al entrar, Misato se detuvo ante una de las puertas, en cuyos vidrios podía verse el reflejo de las dos. Ella llevaba un vestido negro de una pieza de cuello subido y su inseparable chaqueta de NERV. Rei vestía su uniforme de colegio. Misato la tomó por los hombros y la hizo ver su reflejo en la puerta.

-- Mírate bien Rei, porque cuando salgas de aquí, serás otra persona. Ahora entras como una niña, pero al salir, lo harás como una mujer.

Luego de decir esas palabras las dos ingresan al centro comercial para lo que será un largo día de compras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El dúo de féminas pasó toda la mañana de tienda en tienda, viendo vestidos, pantalones, blusas y cuanta prenda de vestir se le pasara por en frente a Misato, mientras, Rei la seguía de forma sumisa preguntándose cuánto más tardarían, ya que estaba aburrida de hacer de "Maniquí" para Misato, que la hacía probarse tal cantidad de ropa, que ya no recordaba ni lo que habían comprado.

-- Ese no te viene... Ese está muy largo... Es muy escotado... El color te sienta bien, pero la caída del vestido no me gusta... ¡¡Ese te queda genial!! –- decía Misato, mientras hacía que Rei se probara lo que le iba pasando.

"Si me viera Asuka. Ahora si que parezco una Niña Modelo" pensaba Rei con resignación, mientras se probaba otro de los vestidos que le pasaba Misato. Y como era de esperar, luego de tanto entrar y salir de tienda en tienda, paso lo que tenía que pasar, Misato terminó entusiasmándose y decidió hacer algunas compras para ella.

Finalmente y luego de pasar toda la mañana recorriendo cuanta Boutique hubiere, Misato salió de la última tienda, cargando varias bolsas, y luego se volteó a la tienda cuando se dio cuenta de que Rei no la seguía.

-- Vamos Rei, no te quedes ahí parada.

-- Mayor, yo...

-- Ya déjate de tonterías y ven acá –- dijo Misato, de brazos cruzados.

-- No sé si sea buena idea.

-- Deja comportarte como una niña y sal de una vez. Es una orden –- dijo Misato, ya algo fastidiada.

Ante tan convincente invitación, Rei no tuvo más remedio que salir de la tienda, cargando otro montón de bolsas, solo que ahora ya no llevaba uniforme de colegio. Vestía una polera blanca ajustada de cuello subido y sin mangas, una minifalda negra y botas de caña caja que le hacían juego. Se veía realmente bien y un poco avergonzada.

-- Vamos Rei. ¿Cómo piensas hacer que Shinji se fije en ti, si te pones así solo por vestir diferente? -- pregunto Misato.

Rei no dijo nada, pero se dio cuenta de que la Mayor tenía un punto, así que se acercó a la mujer y se puso a su lado.

-- Así está mejor, ahora vamos a comer algo. Muero de hambre.

Las dos se encaminaron con sus paquetes a la sección de restaurantes del centro comercial. A poco andar, Rei se percató de que todos los hombres y chicos que andaban por el lugar, se volteaban para ver a Misato, cosa que consideró normal, tomando en cuenta la belleza de la Mayor. Lo que la tomó por sorpresa, fue cuando un grupo de chicos se volteó para verla a ella, mientras le lanzaban piropos. No pudo evitar encogerse un poco, mientras agachaba tímidamente la cabeza. Misato, no dijo nada, pero rió disimuladamente al ver a Rei, reaccionando con extraordinaria timidez ante los varios piropos que le lanzaban. Si parecía que deseaba que la tierra se la tragara de lo avergonzada que estaba.

Luego de un rato, las dos estaban disfrutando de su almuerzo en uno de los tantos locales de comida que había en el lugar. Misato devoraba una hamburguesa, mientras que Rei, comía una ensalada.

-- Ya terminamos todo lo que concierne a la ropa y el calzado. Cuando terminemos de comer, nos centraremos en el maquillaje y los accesorios -– dijo Misato, antes de darle otra mascada a su hamburguesa.

Luego de comer, las dos mujeres se dirigieron a las tiendas de joyería, donde compraron anillos, collares, aros y todas esas cosas que tanto les gustan a las mujeres, aunque Rei no entendía para qué iba a necesitar todas esas cosas.

Luego de terminar con esa parte de las compras, las dos mujeres se tomaron por asalto las tiendas de cosméticos, donde Misato le explicaba a Rei las ventajas y cualidades de cada producto que había seleccionado.

-- Mayor. ¿Es realmente necesario comprar todo esto? -– preguntó Rei, apuntando a la montaña de cosméticos que Misato había apartado.

-- **¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI, REI!!!! -**– rugió Misato -- Ahora mira, esta sombra para ojos...

Finalmente, y luego de recorrer todo el centro comercial, las dos mujeres llegaron a la que sería su última escala del día "Un Salón de Belleza". Como era de esperar, Rei no tenía muchas ganas de entrar, así que Misato tuvo que jalarla de un brazo adentro del local.

Rei Ayanami fue sometida a un tratamiento completo. Manicura, mascara facial, masaje capilar, etc, etc, etc... pero se negó terminantemente a que le cortaran el cabello, no quería por ningún motivo que le cambiaran el peinado. Aunque le recortaron un poco las puntas.

Como era de esperarse, Misato no dejó pasar la oportunidad y también se sometió a un tratamiento completo, durante el cual, ella y las dependientes del local, le volvían a explicar a Rei las propiedades de cada cosmético, a la vez que le enseñaban como aplicarlo correctamente.

Eran ya las 8:30 de la tarde, cuando Misato y Rei dejaron el centro comercial, con un cansancio evidente por el largo día de compras. Pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Rei se veía radiante.

-- Y bien, Rei. ¿Cómo te sientes? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Extraña.

-- No te preocupes, solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse a este nuevo look y déjame decir, que te ves hermosa. Estoy segura de que cuando Shinji te vea, se va a desmayar de la impresión.

Rei no respondió al comentario de Misato, pero esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa, junto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Misato no pudo menos que alegrase por ella. Esa niña fría y apática, estaba despertando como mujer.

-- Mayor Katsuragi. ¿En verdad cree que Shinji, se fije en mí? -- preguntó la chica, sacando a Misato de sus pensamientos.

-- No lo dudes ni por un momento. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta como se preocupa por ti? -– preguntó la mujer, sorprendiendo a Rei –- No me veas con esa cara. Sé que te has dado cuenta. Yo no te puedo decir lo que él siente por ti, pero una cosa es segura, tú no le eres indiferente... pero entiendo tu preocupación. También me he percatado de que hay varias chicas que han empezado a rondar a Shinji, y es natural, él se está convirtiendo en un joven muy apuesto y el hecho de ser un Piloto EVA, le hace ganar muchos puntos. ¿Qué chica no quería ser la novia de un Piloto de Evangelion, que lucha para salvar el mundo?. Créeme, es un gran partido para cualquiera, hasta Asuka parece algo interesada en él. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que una logre lo que se propone, pero tú tienes una gran ventaja sobre todas ellas. "Tu le importas" –- Dijo Misato remarcando esta última frase. -- Y debes aprovechar eso ahora que aún es tiempo para que él se fije en ti. Después de todo, puede que él no esté ahí para siempre.

Rei escuchó atentamente lo que Misato decía, analizando cada palabra y concordando con ella, pero no dejó de sentir algo de temor. El saber que Asuka estaba interesada en Shinji, no era una buena noticia, ella no parecía ser rival para la pelirroja.

-- Bueno, basta de plática, vamos al auto, estoy muerta de cansancio y quiero llegar pronto a casa.

Las dos se encaminaron al deportivo azul, cargando todas sus compras, mientras que Misato no dejaba de observar de reojo a Rei, que parecía seguir analizando todo que le había dicho.

La mujer estaba contenta de poder ayudar a Rei, en esta nueva etapa de su vida. También estaba realmente feliz de descubrir que detrás de esa máscara de frialdad, existía un corazón. Solo esperaba que Shinji escogiera bien. Por un tiempo lo vio interesado en Asuka, hasta que ella lo alejó sin darse cuenta, con su mal carácter. No podía negar que le hubiera gustado verlos juntos, pero ahora que conocía un poco mejor a Rei, se dio cuenta, que ella es la chica ideal para Shinji.

"Ojala todo resulte bien" pensó Misato, buscando las llaves de su automóvil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei Ayanami llegó a su pequeño departamento, luego de un extenuante día de compras con Misato, y dejó todos los paquetes y bolsas que traía sobre la cama. Realmente había comprado muchas cosas, y gastado un montón de dinero.

Misato se había ofrecido a ayudarle a pagar algunas de las cosas que compraron, pero ella se había negado. El Comandante Ikari le había asignado una tarjeta de crédito, para que la usara si necesitaba comprar alguna cosa. Nunca antes la había usado, pero estaba segura que él no le podría problemas, después de todo, era la primera vez en su vida que se compraba algo, y como dijo Misato en el salón de belleza: "Tienes derecho a darte un gusto de vez en cuando"

Entonces, Rei se percató de un pequeño detalle, su cama estaba tendida. Paseó su vista por el pequeño departamento y vio que todo el lugar estaba limpio y en completo orden. "¿Qué paso aquí?". Se preguntó la chica, hasta que vio una nota sobre su escritorio y la leyó.

_¡Hola Rei!_

_Pasé a dejarte los apuntes de hoy, pero no estabas en casa, tampoco te vi en NERV, para las pruebas de hoy. Espero que estés bien. Te dejo los apuntes aquí junto con esta nota._

_Cuídate._

_Shinji._

_P.D.: Me tome la libertad de ordenar un poco tu departamento. Espero no te moleste._

Rei terminó de leer la nota y se dio cuenta que los apuntes estaban sobre la mesa. Levantó la vista y sonrió. Shinji había venido a verla. Es cierto que fue para traerle los apuntes, probablemente se lo había pedido la delegada de curso, pero se había tomado la molestia de ordenar su departamento, y ese "Cuídate" al final de la nota... le hizo sonreír. Shinji siempre sabía como hacerla sentir especial.

Tal vez, ella si tenía una oportunidad.

Rei se dirigió a su cama y comenzó a ordenar su montaña de compras, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka estaba mirando televisión como era su costumbre, recostada sobre la alfombra y apoyada sobre un cojín, mientras que Shinji escuchaba música en su SDAT, leyendo un manga que le había prestado Kensuke, cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió y entró Misato con sus compras. Asuka se voltea para saludar pero se quedó sin habla al ver la cantidad de paquetes que cargaba su tutora.

Shinji se percató de la cara de consternación de Asuka, y miró hacia la puerta para ver lo mismo que la pelirroja, mientras se quitaba los audífonos, incrédulo.

-- Misato... ¿Eres tú? -– preguntó Shinji ya que solo podía ver las piernas de la mujer, bajo una montaña de bolsas y paquetes.

-- Si, hola Shinji. ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?.

-- Claro –- dijo Shinji, que tomó los paquetes de Misato, sacándole literalmente un peso de encima.

-- Gracias Shinji.

-- Oye Misato. ¿Qué son todas estas cosas? –- preguntó Shinji, tras la montaña de paquetes.

-- Solo algunas cosas que compré en el centro comercial.

-- ¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEE???? –- Rugió Asuka -– ¿Fuiste de compras?.

-- Si –- respondió inocentemente Misato.

-- **¿¿¿¿Y POR QUE NO ME INVITASTE????.**

-- Porque estabas en clases, Asuka.

-- Hubiera faltado.

-- Asuka...

-- Esta bien -– respondió a regañadientes la pelirroja –- Pero tienes que mostrarme lo que compraste –- dijo con renovado entusiasmo, lanzándose sobre los bultos que cargaba Shinji.

Misato, al darse cuenta que la pelirroja no la dejaría tranquila hasta que le mostrara sus compras, no le quedó más opción que acceder a su petición.

-- Esta bien. Shinji¿Podrías llevar los paquetes a mi cuarto?.

-- Si, como digas -- respondió Shinji, encaminándose al cuarto de la mujer, donde dejo las compras sobre el futón de Misato, que le dirigió una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-- Gracias Shinji, eres muy útil, y díganme chicos. ¿Cómo estuvo su día?.

-- Aburrido como siempre, además, este baka desapareció luego de las pruebas y tuve regresar sola de NERV –- bufó Asuka, mirando a Shinji con ojos estrechos.

-- Es que... tenía algo que hacer –- dijo Shinji, a modo de disculpa.

-- ¿Si?. ¿Qué cosa? –- preguntó Misato, interesada mas que nunca en las actividades del Shinji.

-- Bueno... fui a casa de Rei, para...

-- ¿Fuiste a casa de la muñeca?. ¿¿Para qué??–- rugió Asuka, repentinamente enfadada.

-- Bueno, a dejarle los apuntes de hoy. La delegada de curso me lo pidió -– respondió Shinji, un tanto intimidado por Asuka, aunque las cosas no eran como decía.

La verdad es que Shinji había buscado a Hikari, para pedirle los apuntes para Rei. Necesitaba verla, pero no sabía como acercarse a ella, y llevarle los apuntes le pareció una buena excusa. Y es que desde ese día en que vio a Rei sonreír por segunda vez, había estado sintiendo cosas que... La verdad no sabía lo que sentía. Además, el ver a Rei en actitudes que no eran normales para ella, como enfadarse, habían despertado su curiosidad.

Lo único que Shinji tenía claro es que algo le pasaba con Rei, y hacerle el quite al asunto, como había estado haciendo hasta ahora, no parecía ser la solución, ya que estaba aun más complicado que al principio. Por eso, y según su punto de vista, la única forma de aclarar esa madeja de sentimientos que lo rondaban, era hablando con Rei. Por supuesto, confiaba en que ahora no saldría huyendo como la última vez, afuera de los vestidores. En todo caso, sus planes no habían resultado. Rei no estuvo ese día en NERV, ni en su casa cuando fue a verla, entonces¿Dónde estaba?.

-- Por cierto, Rei no estuvo en las pruebas de hoy, y cuando pase por su casa, tampoco estaba... ¿Sabes que le pudo haber pasado? –- preguntó Shinji, un tanto cohibido, mirando a Misato.

Misato apenas pudo contener su sonrisa ante la pregunta de Shinji. Ya no tenía dudas, ese chico estaba interesado en Rei.

-- Bah, de seguro está con tu querido padre, ya sabes que él la prefiera a ella antes que a ti -– dijo la pelirroja con toda la intención, enojada al saber que Shinji había ido donde Rei.

Shinji no pudo evitar sentir la puñalada de Asuka. El sabía que su padre no se interesaba en él, y ya lo había asumido, pero el pensar en ello aún le dolía.

-- ¡¡Ya basta, Asuka!! –- le recriminó Misato –- Rei esta bien Shinji, yo le di el día libre porque tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos personales -- dijo la mujer para cambiar el tema.

-- Bueno, ya basta de hablar de esa muñeca. Ahora sal de aquí baka, que Misato tiene que mostrarme lo que compró y no puede hacerlo contigo aquí –- dijo Asuka, mientras empujaba a Shinji fuera del cuarto sin ninguna diplomacia, y cerraba la puerta de golpe en sus narices.

Un resignado Shinji se dirigió a la sala y se dejó caer en un sillón.

-- No sé para que compran tantas cosas, si después no se ponen ni la mitad, y luego se quejan que la ropa no les queda y no saben que ponerse... Mujeres¿quién las entiende? -- comentó para si, luego de volver a sentarse en el sofá.

Se colocó otra vez los audífonos de su SDAT, y se dispuso a retomar la lectura de su manga, pero el joven Ikari no pudo concentrarse. Lo que había dicho Asuka aun le daba vuelta en su mente.

"_De seguro esta con tu querido padre, ya sabes que él la prefiera a ella antes que a ti"._

Aunque le doliera admitirlo, Asuka tenía razón. Su padre prefería a Rei, y le daba toda la atención que por derecho le correspondía a él. Aún no comprendía el por qué de esto, o cual era la relación que había entre su padre y Rei, pero estaba seguro que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendo Ikari estaba en su oficina, concentrado revisando unos papeles de vital importancia. La construcción de los EVAS 03 y 04 estaba casi finalizada, lo que sería un gran apoyo, considerando la última batalla y que aún faltaban Ángeles por llegar, y sospechaba que serían tan difíciles de combatir como él último.

En esas reflexiones estaba el hombre más importante de NERV, cuando su antiguo maestro y ahora mano derecha, Kouzo Fuyutsuki, ingresó en la espaciosa oficina, con una carpeta bajo un brazo.

-- ¿Que ocurre Fuyutsuki? –- preguntó Gendo, sin apartar su vista de los papeles que concentraban su atención.

-- Bueno Comandante, al parecer Rei decidió hacer algunas compras con la tarjeta de crédito que le asignamos –- comentó el hombre, mirando el contenido de la carpeta.

-- ¿Qué hay de extraño en eso?. Sabes que a Rei no le pagamos un sueldo como a los demás pilotos, solo le damos un poco de dinero para sus necesidades básicas. Por eso le asignamos esa tarjeta de crédito, en caso de que necesitara algo –- contestó Gendo, sin apartar la vista de sus papeles.

-- Si, bien, eso ya lo sabemos, pero me pareció necesario que usted supiera que "tipo" de compras realizó con esa tarjeta.

-- Déjate de rodeos que no tengo todo el día, Fuyutsuki –- comentó Gendo, algo irritado.

-- Bien, veamos... aquí tengo facturas de una perfumería, tiendas de calzado, una joyería, algunas boutiques, un salón de belleza, una tienda de cosméticos...

-- ¿Un Salón de Belleza? –- preguntó Gendo, ahora verdaderamente interesado.

-- Si señor, es una factura por un tratamiento de belleza completo.

-- Déjame ver eso –- dijo Gendo, tomando la carpeta y revisando una por una las facturas que contenía. Luego un rato se las devolvió a Fuyutsuki.

-- Dile a Ritsuko que traiga a Rei, cuando finalicen las pruebas de hoy –- dijo el hombre, para luego volver a concentrarse en sus papeles.

-- ¿Y que hago con estas cuentas, señor?

-- Pagarlas –- respondió Gendo, con un tono de voz que daba por terminada la conversación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las 8:30 de la tarde y por fin había finalizado un largo día de pruebas de sincronización. Los tres pilotos habían respondido bien, habían subido algunos puntos en su nivel de sincronización y como ya venía siendo costumbre de tiempo a esta parte, Shinji fue el que obtuvo el mejor registro. Ese era el motivo por el cual Asuka estaba demoliendo a golpes los casilleros.

-- Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio... -– repetía la pelirroja golpeando los casilleros, mientras que Rei la observaba a una prudente distancia, esperando que se calmara, para poder cambiarse de ropa sin correr peligro.

Finalmente Asuka se calmó lo suficiente y comenzó a quitarse su Plug-Suit, ya quería salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Al ver que ya no había peligro, Rei se acercó a su casillero y comenzó a quitarse su Plug-Suit, para meterse a la ducha.

"¿Cómo no le da vergüenza?". Se preguntaba la pelirroja al ver como Rei se desnudaba como si nada ante ella.

Asuka se bañó rápidamente, se vistió en cosa de nada y salió de los vestidores, dejando a una Rei, recién salida de la ducha, secándose el cuerpo, como si la pelirroja no estuviera allí.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji Ikari estaba sentado ante una mesa en una de las cafeterías de NERV, esperando a que Misato y Asuka se dignaran a aparecer, ya que lo tenían esperando por cerca de 20 minutos. Todo lo que quería era salir de ese lugar, e ir a comer algo. Entonces, Asuka hizo acto de presencia y por la cara que traía, era lógico pensar que tendría que aguantarle otra de sus rabietas.

-- Te venceré la próxima vez, Tercer Elegido –- dijo Asuka molesta, sentándose frente a él.

-- Si, lo que tu digas -– respondió Shinji, cansadamente cruzándose de brazos. Por supuesto, a Asuka esta actitud no le gusto para nada.

-- ¡¡Deja de burlarte de mi!! –- explotó Asuka, golpeando la mesa, que por milagro no se rompió.

-- No me estoy burlando de ti, Asuka –- respondió Shinji, intimidado, pero más que nada fastidiado, por lo que finalmente dejó salir lo hace tiempo tenía atorado dentro –- Tú sabes que yo nunca quise pilotear un Evangelion, y hasta el día de hoy sigo detestando hacerlo. Si me sigo subiendo a esa cosa, es por un motivo que no tiene nada que ver con los índices de sincronización. Eso no significa nada para mí.

Asuka no sabía que responder ante esa afirmación. Ella hacía todo por superarlo y al muy idiota le daba lo mismo, además, ni siquiera le interesaban los resultados de las pruebas. Ese fue un golpe muy duro para su orgullo.

-- ¡Te aborrezco! –- Afirmó finalmente la pelirroja, enojada y herida, mirando para otro lado.

-- Si... lo sé –- respondió Shinji con un fuerte dejo de dolor en sus palabras. Le dolía escuchar esas palabras de boca de Asuka, sobre todo cuando él aún la... bueno, eso ya lo había superado cuando se convenció de que ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como él. Pero aún así dolía mucho.

La pelirroja quedó de una pieza ante esas palabras de Shinji, pero sobre todo, por el tono de voz con que las dijo. Lo miró de reojo. Estaba aún de brazos cruzados mirando la mesa con expresión dolida en el rostro. ¿Acaso Shinji creía realmente que ella lo odiaba?. Ella no se sintió bien con esta inesperada reacción y luego de pensarlo unos segundos, intento remediar esta situación.

-- Shinji, yo... –- comenzó a decir Asuka, pero se detuvo, no hallo el valor de decir las palabras que seguían. Y en ello perdió la oportunidad, cuando fue interrumpida por alguien.

-- Disculpen. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a la Mayor Katsuragi? Quedé de verme aquí con ella.

Asuka reconoció de inmediato a la dueña de esa voz, y no iba a dejar que esa persona la pasara a llevar de esa forma. Con el desplante de Shinji ya había tenido mas que suficiente por hoy.

-- Escúchame bien Niña Modelo¡¡¡¡NUNCA MAS VUELVAS A...

La pelirroja no pudo terminar de hacer su berrinche, ya que al voltear y contemplar a Rei, se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión. Ante ella estaba Rei Ayanami, vistiendo una tenida que nunca se imagino verle puesta y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se veía muy bien.

Rei llevaba una minifalda blanca, un polo rosa, de cuello subido y ancho, con un corte que dejaba al descubierto los hombros, medias negras y botas negras de caña baja, todo eso complementado por un perfecto maquillaje, que si bien no era recargado, hacía resaltar más aún la belleza de la Primera Elegida.

Shinji era otro que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ante él estaba la chica que era su quebradero de cabeza desde un tiempo a esta parte, luciendo algo muy diferente a su habitual uniforme escolar, y debía reconocer que se veía espectacular.

Por su parte, Rei estaba bastante incómoda por las miradas de Asuka y Shinji. Se sentía como un bicho raro y estaba totalmente arrepentida de haberle hecho caso a Misato, y usar esa tenida. Lo único que la chica pudo hacer, fue agachar un poco la cabeza para que no notaran el leve sonrojo que tenían sus mejillas, producto de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

Fue en ese momento que el joven Ikari se levantó de la silla sin darse cuenta, completamente embobado por la hermosa chica que tenía ante él, y su boca comenzó a moverse antes de que pudiera pensar lo que estaba haciendo.

-- Rei... te vez, bellísima –- dijo embelesado.

Ese era un comentario que Rei Ayanami definitivamente no esperaba, y ahora si que no pudo ocultar el sonrojo de su cara, pero aún así levanto el rostro y miró a Shinji. Tenía que saber si él hablaba en serio. Al verlo a los ojos lo encontró mirándola completamente embobado. No fue capaz de sostener su mirada, así que tuvo que agachar la cabeza otra vez... pero aún así, tenía que saberlo.

-- Shinji... tú... ¿En verdad lo crees? –- preguntó Rei, casi sofocándose.

Fue al escuchar esa pregunta, que Shinji se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y de que ya no estaba sentado como recordaba. Al ver a Rei ante sí, con el rostro sonrojado por el comentario que había hecho, sintió algo que lo remeció de la cabeza a los pies. Su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, mientras miraba esos hermosos ojos escarlata, ojos en los que por un momento pudo verse reflejado.

-- ¿Shinji? -- preguntó Rei, al ver como Shinji se ponía mas rojo que una señal de trafico.

Al escuchar la voz de Rei, Shinji se bajó de nube en la que estaba, y usó toda su fuera de voluntad para responder la pregunta de la chica, cosa que lo hizo subir un grado más su sonrojo.

-- ...s-si, si, yo... en... en verdad lo creo. Realmente te vez bellísima, Rei –- logró decir, bastante avergonzado, pero sintiéndose muy bien al hacerlo.

Rei contempló al sonrojado Shinji, que pese a todo, mantenía esa mirada de admiración hacia ella, junto con una sonrisa algo tímida. Rei sintió que su corazón estaba apunto de estallar.

"Me encuentra linda, en verdad me encuentra linda" pensaba Rei, llena de felicidad, mientras le obsequiaba a Shinji una hermosa sonrisa que lo dejó aún más embobado de lo que estaba.

Por su parte, Asuka estaba más que molesta por lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus narices. La Muñeca había aparecido interrumpiendo una importante conversación, vistiendo un conjunto que le quedaba muy bien (aunque no quisiera admitirlo) y no solo eso, ahora tenía a Shinji frente a ella convertido en un baboso mientras le lanzaba piropos, y como si fuera poco, ella le estaba SONRIENDO.

La pelirroja estaba completamente indignada. Shinji estaba babeando por esa muñeca, siendo que ella era cien veces mejor, y la estaba ignorando como si no estuviera presente. No podía permitir eso, esa muñeca nunca sería mejor que ella, ni pilotando el EVA, ni como mujer, ni mucho menos ante los ojos de...

Asuka se sorprendió un poco ante ese último pensamiento, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento, su enojo era más fuerte en este momento.

-- ¿Y se puede saber desde cuando vistes así, Niña Modelo? -– gruñó Asuka, para interrumpir el ahora romántico momento.

Shinji y Rei apartaron la mirada automáticamente ante la pregunta de Asuka, que más bien parecía un rugido, y se sonrojaron más aún de lo que ya estaban, causando que el enojo de Asuka siguiera aumentando. Fue justo en ese momento que llegó una persona que los saco del aprieto.

-- ¡Hola chicos!. Perdón por el retraso –- dijo Misato con su alegría habitual -- ¡Rei!. Que bueno que viniste.

-- Hola, Mayor –- respondió Rei, tratando de recobrar la compostura, algo que estaba haciendo muy a menudo de un tiempo a esta parte, por lo que ya estaba dominando la técnica.

-- Pero miren nada más, te ves preciosa, Rei. Esa tenida te queda espectacular –- dijo Misato, mirándola de pies a cabeza, para luego examinar su maquillaje con gesto de aprobación –- Muy bien Rei, ese maquillaje esta muy bien, resalta más tu belleza. ¿No piensas lo mismo Shinji? –- pregunto Misato con toda la intención.

-- Este... si, yo... si... le queda, muy bien –- respondió el chico, bastante nervioso, haciendo que Rei se sonrojara un poco nuevamente.

Por supuesto que Misato estaba encantada con esa reacción de Shinji. El chico estaba completamente impresionado por Rei, eso era más que evidente y se sentía muy contenta al saberlo, ya que la chica se estaba esforzando mucho.

-- Bueno chicos, ya que estamos todos, podemos irnos. Conozco un buen restaurante que sé que les gustará -– comento alegremente la mujer.

--¿Acaso la muñeca viene con nosotros? –- pregunto Asuka indignada.

-- Claro, para eso la cite aquí, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirle a los tres.

Asuka bufó indignada cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado. Lo último que quería era pasar su tiempo libre al lado de esa tonta, y mucho menos después de ver la escenita que había montado con Shinji. En ese momento la doctora Ritsuko entró a la cafetería y se dirigió al grupo.

-- Por fin te encuentro Rei, el Comandante Ikari quiere... –- la doctora Ritsuko no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería, cuando se percato del atuendo de la chica -- Rei... ¿por qué llevas esas ropas?

-- Oiga¿qué clase de comentario es ese, Dra. Frankenstein? -- preguntó Misato molesta por ese comentario -- En vez de hablarle así, debería felicitarla por su cambio de look, se ve preciosa… ¿No lo crees así? –- Pregunto Misato cambiando su enfado por una cara risueña, pero dedicándole a la doctora una mirada de "Si dices que no, te destruiré".

-- Este, si, tienes razón, te... ves muy bien, Rei –- comentó la científica, mientras parpadeaba varias veces, tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-- Me decía algo del Comandante Ikari –- comento Rei.

-- Si, es verdad. El Comandante Ikari quiere verte Rei, debes acompañarme ahora a su oficina.

-- Esta bien –- respondió Rei, con su voz habitual.

-- Espera un momento Ritsuko, yo había invitado a Rei a cenar con nosotros. ¿Sabes si se van a demorar mucho? –- pregunto Misato.

-- Bueno, la verdad no lo sé, pero no creo que mucho. El Comandante ha estado muy ocupado estos días así, que no creó que tome mucho tiempo.

-- Bien, si es así, te estaremos esperando en el 2º estacionamiento ¿De acuerdo Rei?

-- De acuerdo –- respondió la chica con voz monocorde.

Misato y los demás vieron como Rei se alejaba del lugar junto con Ritsuko, que seguía mirándola sin poder creer aún el cambio de la Primera Elegida. Luego de eso Misato y Shinji se dirigieron rumbo estacionamiento, seguidos de una muy malhumorada Asuka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Comandante Ikari se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver entrar a Rei a su oficina, pero las gafas que llevaban supieron disimular bien los ojos que estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus orbitas. La chica vestía de manera juvenil y a la vez algo sexy, tampoco paso por alto el hecho de que llevaba maquillaje y de que se había recortado un poco el cabello.

-- ¿Quería verme Comandante? –- pregunto la chica, una vez que estuvo frente al hombre que estaba parado ante su escritorio.

-- Así es Rei. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?.

Rei dudo por un momento, pero ¿Cómo decirle a aquel hombre lo que le estaba pasando?. ¿Cómo decirle que estaba enamorada de su hijo?. ¿Que diría él?. Lo más probable es que le prohibiera ver a Shinji y eso era algo que no podría soportar. Soportaría cualquier cosa menos que la alejaran de Shinji, ahora que sabía que había una oportunidad de llegar a su corazón.

Para Rei Ayanami este fue un momento decisivo, estaba a punto de hacer algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, pero lo que sentía por Shinji era mucho más poderoso que cualquier sentimiento de aprecio o lealtad hacia ese hombre. Shinji había pasado a ocupar el primer lugar en su recién descubierto corazón, y no quería ser apartada de él.

"Lo siento Comandante" pensó Rei y luego contesto.

-- No Comandante.

-- ¿Segura? –- insistió Gendo.

-- Si, señor –- volvió a contestar.

-- Rei¿Por qué vistes de esa manera? -– pregunto Gendo en forma directa.

-- Quería cambiar de aspecto, señor.

-- ¿Por qué?

-- Solo... quería verme bien –- respondió Rei con la cabeza gacha, como si fuera una niña reprendida por su padre –- Yo, devolveré todo lo que compre, señor.

-- No es necesario Rei, puedes conservarlo.

Rei levantó la vista sorprendida, para encontrarse con una mirada casi paternal de parte del Comandante Ikari, cosa que no esperada por el tono de la conversación, a lo cual le respondió con una sonrisa, como si fuera una niña a la que le hubieran levantado un castigo.

-- ¿Hay algo más que deba saber, Rei? –- pregunto el hombre volviendo a la seriedad.

-- No señor.

-- Bien, puedes retirarte –- dijo Gendo dando por terminada la conversación.

-- Buenas noches –- se despidió Rei y salió de la oficina.

Gendo Ikari tomó asiento ante su escritorio y coloco sus manos frente a su rostro en su ya clásica posición de meditación.

-- ¿Qué opinas, Ritsuko? -– pregunto finalmente.

-- Bueno, debo confesar que me sorprendió verla vistiendo de ese modo, con maquillaje y todo, pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso, es algo natural -– contestó la doctora.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir con natural?.

-- ¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta Comandante? Rei ya no es una niña, tiene casi 16 años y se está convirtiendo en mujer. Es natural que empiece a preocuparse por su aspecto y su forma de vestir. Todas las mujeres pasamos por eso a su edad, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Rei pasara por lo mismo, más ahora que está asistiendo con frecuencia a la escuela y teniendo contacto con otras chicas, además, pasa mucho tiempo con Asuka debido a las pruebas y la misma escuela, y creo que ella puede haber influido en este cambio de forma inconsciente. Asuka es muy cuidadosa con su apariencia y para Rei eso no debió pasar desapercibido.

-- Entonces deberíamos confinarla a las instalaciones y evitar que entre en contacto con otras personas -- sentenció Gendo.

-- No creo que debamos hacer eso, sería un duro golpe para ella volver a vivir como cuando era una niña, ya que esta acostumbrada a esta nueva vida en sociedad -– respondió la doctora.

-- Precisamente por eso es que debemos hacerlo Ritsuko. Rei no es una chica ordinaria, recuerda lo que es -– dijo el Gendo tajante.

-- Lo sé Comandante, nadie mejor que yo sabe lo ella es, pero no debemos olvidar que también es humana y es esa parte la que se esta manifestando y es algo que esperábamos ocurriría en algún momento.

Gendo meditó las palabras de Ritsuko. Ella tenía razón, pero no podían permitirse errores estando tan cerca de llevarse acabo el Plan de Complementación Humana.

-- Esta bien Ritsuko, te concedo ese punto, pero aún así quiero que Rei pase los próximos cuatro días aquí en NERV para que se realice pruebas exhaustivas y si encuentras algún problema, por pequeño que sea, quiero que la recicles y la reemplaces sin demora ¿Está claro?.

-- Si señor, perfectamente claro -– respondió Ritsuko.

-- Bien, puedes retirarte -– dijo Gendo volviendo a sus papeles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento donde la esperaba Misato y los demás, con un dejo de tristeza. Había hecho algo que nunca creyó haría en su vida, le había mentido al Comandante Ikari, el hombre que más admiraba, el hombre que era como un padre para ella. Pero no había tenido opción, ella sabía que si le decía lo que le pasaba con Shinji, le prohibiría verlo y ya no se podía hacerse a la idea de estar alejada de Shinji. Pero ahí le asaltó una nueva preocupación¿Qué pasaría si efectivamente ocurre algo con Shinji¿Qué haría entonces? No podría ocultarlo por siempre. Esa era una situación que había pasado por alto, pero que era muy determinante, la opinión del Comandante Ikari.

Definitivamente Rei no sabía que hacer en esa situación, pero pasara lo que pasara sabía que podía salir adelante si Shinji estaba junto a ella.

"Los siento Comandante, siento no haberle dicho la verdad, pero no sacaba nada con decirle que amo a su hijo, si entre el y yo aún no hay nada más que amistad. Solo si las cosas salen bien y logro estar junto a él le diré la verdad y espero que usted pueda comprenderme y aceptar mis sentimientos, después de todo, usted es una buena persona". Pensaba la chica mientras caminaba al estacionamiento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka estaba sentada en la parte trasera del deportivo azul, con los brazos cruzados, y seño fruncido. Esta actitud frenó cualquier intento de conversación por parte de los otros dos ocupantes del automóvil. La pelirroja parecía enojada, pero más que enojada, estaba shokeada por las palabras de Shinji, y la implicancia de estas. Adelante, Misato estaba recostada en el asiento, con los brazos tras la cabeza escuchando un poco de música de antes del Segundo Impacto, una cantante llamada Madonna. No podía negar que su música era pegajosa. Sentado junto a ella, un pensativo Shinji, movía inconscientemente un pie, al ritmo de la canción "Open Your Heart", que por alguna razón, lo hizo pensar en cierta chica de ojos escarlata que le quitaba el sueño de un tiempo a esta parte.

-- No sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de música, Misato –- comentó Shinji, guardando un poco la compostura, al darse cuenta de que se estaba moviendo al ritmo de la música.

-- Ni yo Shinji. Es la primera vez que la escucho. Es un CD que me prestó Maya -– respondió la mujer, con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-- No esta mal. No por nada Madonna era la Reina del Pop -– comentó Shinji.

-- ¿La conoces?. Vaya, no sabía que escucharas otro tipo de música que no fuera clásica –- comentó una sorprendida e interesada Misato.

-- Bueno, no soy un fanático, pero debo reconocer que Madonna era buena cantante. Además, hubieron otros cantantes y grupos de antes del Segundo Impacto, que también valían la pena.

-- ¿Cómo cuales según tú? -– preguntó interesada Misato, tratando de sacarle más información, ya que cualquier dato nuevo sobre Shinji, podía ser de mucha utilidad para su nueva protegida.

-- Bueno... me gusta Barry White.

-- ¿Barry White?. Vaya... no sabía que eras un chico romántico Shinji –- Misato comento esto último con voz seductora haciendo que Shinji se sonrojara visiblemente.

-- Perdón por interrumpir esta interesante conversación sobre música y lo romántico o no que pueda ser este idiota, pero ¿Podrían decirme a que hora nos iremos de aquí? Muero de hambre –- gruñó con cara de pocos amigos la pelirroja, que estaba en el asiento de atrás con los brazos cruzados.

-- Nos iremos cuando llegue Rei, ya sabes que le prometí esperarla para ir a cenar –- contesto con paciencia Misato.

-- Miren, ahí viene Rei –- dijo Shinji señalando a la chica que entraba al estacionamiento.

-- Ya era hora -- dijo Asuka mirando a otro lado.

Shinji se bajo del auto y le hizo señas Rei, que los estaba buscando por otra parte del estacionamiento y luego se paso para atrás dejándole el asiento junto a Misato, ya que por la cara de Asuka, era muy probable que esta terminara acriminándose si Rei si se sentaba junto a ella.

Rei se subió al automóvil, Misato lo puso en marcha y salieron de NERV rumbo a un Restaurante para tener una merecida cena.

_**Continuará...**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor: **Finalmente las cosas están comenzando a tomar ritmo.

En este capítulo pudimos ver que Misato finalmente decide ayudar a Rei a conquistar a Shinji. Como primer paso la lleva a un centro comercial para cambiarle el look, y por la reacción de Shinji al verla, parece que la idea esta resultando, pero como de costumbre, la pelirroja no se podía quedar afuera del baile, y algo tiene que decir en todo esto. Las palabras de Shinji parecen haber afectado profundamente a Asuka.

¿Qué pasará por la cabeza de la pelirroja¿Por qué le afectaron tanto las palabras de Shinji? Descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Fantastic-Man: **Hola amigo. Acá esta el hombre responsabe de que esté publicando este fic.

Es verdad, no son muchos lo que creenque una ralción entre Rei y Shinji sea viable, pero acá estamos para demostrar lo contrario.

Como dices, Rei esta cambiando, ya no es la misma chica de antes, y esta demostrando que también tiene un corazón, con el que puede amar como cualquier otro. Ahora a decidido ir por Shinji, que también tiene muchas cosas que pensar sobre la primera elegida, ya que parece sentir algunas cosas por ella.

Como tambien decias, la que no podía quedar afuera es Asuka, que ya aparecio, y al parecer con algunas cosas que decir, ya que no parecio gustarle mucho ese intercambio entre Shinji y Rei.

Lo de pedir ayuda a Misato, parecia una locura, pero hasta ahora paerece ir bien. Veamos como sige eso más adelante.

Saludos, y gracias pore tu ayuda.

**El Santo Pegaso: **Hola amigo. Trade un poquito más pero acá tienes un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Acá se puede ver que fue lo que hizo Misato con Rei, y parece que las cosas van bien, pero no podía faltar la pelirroja, que aparecio con algunas cosas que decir. Esperemos que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos.

**DarKagura: **No hay nada que agradecer. Este es un fic que hace mucho tenia ganas de publicar, pero por diversas razones no había podido ser. Me alegra que ahora al haberlo publicado haya tenido una buena acogida. Y a partir de ahora actualizaré más seguido, una vez por semana. Nos leemos.

**Miss Killer-sprito:** Muchos saludos para ti también, y gracias por tu apoyo. Saldudos.

**Luminos: **Me algrea que te guste la historia, espero que los siguientes capítulos también sean de tu agrado.

Nos Leemos


	4. Bajo el Roble

**FIND THE WAY**

_**Autor: Jiraiya-Sama**_

_**Nota 1:** Todos los derechos de la serie Neón Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**Nota 2:** Agradezco a mi amigo **FANTASTIC-MAN** por su desinteresada ayuda para sacar adelante el desastre en que se había convertido este fic. Sin sus consejos, comentarios y correcciones, este fic jamás se habría publicado._

**Capítulo IV: "BAJO EL ROBLE"**

El camino hasta el restaurant que había elegido Misato fue relativamente tranquilo, además, Misato no iba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba conduciendo con más cautela de lo normal, tal vez porque Rei iba con ellos. Como fuere, Shinji estaba MUY agradecido por ello. Junto a él, iba una pensativa Asuka, que no se daba por enterada de nada.

La pelirroja estaba totalmente metida en una maraña de sentimientos encontrados, producidos por solo tres palabras: **_"Si... lo sé"_**

Esas tres simples palabras, la habían golpeado más fuerte, que cualquiera de los golpes que le había dado el último Angel. Esas palabras implicaban, además, algo sumamente trascendental... Shinji creía que ella lo odiaba. Ese solo pensamiento la estremecía. ¿Pero por qué sentía eso?. ¿Por qué el saber que Shinji creía que ella lo odiaba, le causaba tal pesar en su corazón?.

Shinji Ikari solo era un mocoso cobarde y llorón, que se asustaba hasta de su propia sombra. Un alfeñique pusilánime al que detestaba por su cobarde forma de ser, un alfeñique con el que se divertía todos los días, molestándolo hasta hacer que se retorciera sobre si mismo y se fuera a encerrar a llorar en su cuarto escuchando música en ese estúpido SDAT suyo. ¿Por que debería importarle el que ese idiota creyera que lo odiaba?. ¿Acaso eso no era verdad?.

No, eso no lo era. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, le importaba Shinji. Si no fuera así, entonces¿por que se sintió tan feliz, al darse cuenta de que Shinji la encontraba linda, ese día que se puso ese vestido rojo, para salir con Kaji.?. ¿Por qué se sintió tan preocupada por Shiniji, al ver el estado en que quedó su EVA en la batalla contra él último Angel¿Por qué le molestó tanto saber que Shinji había ido a casa de la muñeca hace unos días?. ¿Y por qué la enfureció el ver a Shinji babeando por la muñeca, mientras le lanzaba piropos?. Eso en verdad la había enfurecido... como nunca antes.

En este punto, la pelirroja estaba un tanto preocupada. Nunca antes se había puesto a analizar esto con calma, pero a la luz de estos hechos, solo pudo llegar a una conclusión... Shinji le importaba, y más de lo que se había imaginado.

-- ¡¡ASUKA!!.

La pelirroja dio un salto al escuchar el grito de Misato y observó un tanto desconcertada a la mujer, que se asomaba dentro del automóvil, mirándola un tanto extrañada.

-- ¿Estas bien, Asuka?. Estabas como ida –- preguntó la mujer, un tanto preocupada.

Asuka dio un par de pestañadas y recién entonces se dio cuenta de que ella era la única que quedaba dentro del automóvil.

-- ¿Qué...?. ¿Ya llegamos? -– preguntó Asuka.

-- Claro que si. Solo te estamos esperando a ti. ¿Segura que estas bien? –- insistió Misato.

-- Si, solo estaba pensando en algo, nada más -– respondió la pelirroja un tanto molesta, y bajó del automóvil, ante unos más tranquilos Shinji y Misato, al ver que la chica volvía a ser la misma gruñona de siempre. Rei solo la observó sin mover un solo músculo de su cara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Restaurante era de comida de tradicional, se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y era uno de los más populares de Tokyo-3, por lo que el lugar estaba repleto de gente, por suerte, Misato había tomado la precaución de reservar una mesa, así que no tuvieron problemas. El ambiente del lugar era muy acogedor, lo que en teoría debía ayudar a distender un poco al grupo, que aún se encontraba algo tenso, pero no pareció que estuviera ayudando mucho.

Shinji se encontraba algo nervioso y tenía problemas para concentrarse en su comida al tener sentada a su izquierda a Rei, vistiendo un conjunto que la hacía verse particularmente hermosa. Por su parte, la aludida estaba con su rostro serio de siempre, pero dándole discretas miradas a Shinji, recordando una y otra vez las palabras del chico**: _"_****_Rei... te ves, bellísima". _**Estuvo por emitir una pequeña sonrisa, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Ya estaba aprendiendo a manejar esas emociones... al menos cuando no la pillaban desprevenida.

Misato sonrió complacida. Parecía que las cosas se le estaban dando bien a Rei. Entonces reparó en Asuka. La chica se veía particularmente seria y pensativa. Parecía como si algo la molestara. No le fue muy difícil darse cuenta de qué era lo que la molestaba al ver la mirada penetrante que le dedicó a Shinji y Rei, que estaban sentados frente a ella.

Por su parte, la pelirroja miraba con verdadero disgusto a Rei. La chica había tenido el descaro de aparecer vistiendo una tenida de ropa que nunca creyó verle puesta, y había conseguido la absoluta atención de... un momento. ¿Y a ella por qué le molestaba tanto que Shinji se fijara en esa muñeca en vez de ella?.

La mente de Asuka estaba por hacer "Clic" cuando...

-- ¡¡ASUKA!! -– llamó Misato, con voz fuerte, causando que los demás comensales del restaurante se voltearan a mirarla –- Perdón –- dijo la mujer sonrojada, en una buena imitación de Shinji, antes de devolverle a la pelirroja una mirada estrecha.

-- ¿Qué? -– preguntó la aludida, molesta al ser sacada tan bruscamente de sus importantes reflexiones.

-- Te llamaba y no me hacías caso. ¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa, niña?. Estas en las nubes –- reclamó Misato.

Asuka miró algo sorprendida a Misato, que la miraba seriamente, a Shinji que la miraba curioso, y a Rei que la miraba con ese rostro serio de siempre. ¿Que podía decir?. Que estaba distraída porque estaba pensando en Shinji... ni en sueños.

-- Nada que te importe –- dijo finalmente la chica, cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza para otro lado, aparentando molestia, para que dejaran de cuestionarla.

-- Bien, como sea -- dijo Misato, dando un suspiro de resignación –- Chicos, yo no los traje aquí solo para cenar, también los traje porque tengo una importante noticia que darles, y me pareció que la noticia ameritaba un lugar especial.

-- Espero que sea algo bueno -- dijo Asuka, algo molesta.

-- Si que lo es. Chicos, el próximo sábado tendremos una fiesta en NERV, y estamos todos invitados.

Esa si que fue una sorpresa... y qué sorpresa. Asuka y Shinji quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos al escuchar la noticia de Misato, ya que nunca se les habría pasado por la cabeza que se realizaría una fiesta en NERV, sobre todo conociendo el carácter de su Comandante en Jefe. Por su parte, Rei también estaba muy sorprendida, pero se las arregló para mantener su rostro sin ningún cambio, aunque sus ojos reflejaron algo de su sorpresa.

-- ¿Misato, es cierto eso que dices? -- preguntó una incrédula Asuka.

-- Por supuesto que sí, yo no bromearía con algo así. Es una fiesta que tiene el objetivo de fomentar la camaradería y las buenas relaciones entre el personal de NERV.

-- Pe, pero... ¿Cómo conseguiste que mi pad... que el Comandante consintiera eso?

-- Bueno Shinji, yo no merezco todo el crédito por esto. Kaji y el Comandante Fuyutsuki, también hicieron lo suyo para que esto se realizara. Es que después de todo lo que hemos pasado y sobre todo, después de la última batalla, pensamos que una fiesta sería el modo ideal de relajar las tensiones y unirnos más como equipo, para lo que se nos viene.

-- Esto es fabuloso Misato, hace tanto tiempo que no asisto a una fiesta. Pienso divertirme en grande esa noche –- dijo una ilusionada Asuka, dejando momentáneamente de lado su enojo.

-- Ese esa es la idea, Asuka -- respondió Misato con una gran sonrisa.

-- Aún no lo puedo creer -- comentaba un incrédulo Shinji.

-- Tu primera fiesta Shinji, eso es algo que deber anotar en tu diario de vida -- comento con burla la pelirroja. No podía evitarlo. Meterse con Shinji era casi un acto reflejo.

-- ¿Quién te dijo que no he ido a fiestas antes? –- respondió Shinji, antes de pensar lo que decía.

-- ¿De verdad?. ¿Cuándo? -- pregunto Misato con interés, ya que Shinji no era del tipo sociable, bueno, no lo era hasta hace un tiempo.

Las otras dos chicas también miraron a Shinji con verdadero interés, aunque que una no lo demostró abiertamente. Mientras, la mente de Shinji comenzó a trabajar gracias a la pregunta de Misato, y los recuerdos de esa noche llegaron a su mente por si solos.

_**-- Flashback -- **_

Era la noche de un sábado y Shinji había dicho a Misato que iría a casa de Touji junto con Kensuke, para ver una maratón de películas de Godzilla. Lo que él no sabía, es que sus amigos tenían otros planes para esa noche en particular. Antes de darse cuenta, sus amigos lo tenían ante la puerta de la casa de una prima de Kensuke. La chica en cuestión estaba de cumpleaños ese día, y como Kensuke no paraba de presumir que tenía un amigo que era **"Piloto de Evangelion"**, lo obligaron a llevar a Shinji a la fiesta, o no lo dejarían entrar.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por la festejada, que saludó cordialmente a su primo y a Touji, ya que se conocían desde niños. Luego de eso centró su atención en Shinji, y al saber quién era, se transformó en la atracción de la fiesta. Todo el mundo se le acercaba para saludarlo y preguntarle cosas de NERV, los Angeles y sobre su EVA. Tuvo que mostrar su credencial de NERV, tantas veces como invitados había en la fiesta y se sacó fotos con otros tantos, al menos, hasta que se dieron cuenta del carácter reservado y tímido del chico, por lo que poco a poco fueron perdiendo el interés en él, y Shinji pasó otra vez al anonimato.

Aún así, la cumpleañera pareció realmente interesada en él, y se le pegó durante toda la fiesta como si fuera una sanguijuela, y por un momento a Shinji le dio la impresión de que sus amigos lo había llevado a él como regalo de cumpleaños. Al menos eso le pareció al ver como se reían de él.

Cuando la chica lo invitó a bailar, Shinji pensó que tenía la excusa perfecta para liberarse de ella, ya que no sabía bailar. GRAN ERROR. Cuando la chica supo que no sabía bailar, decidió que DEBÍA enseñarle... intento negarse, en verdad lo intentó, pero al final la chica se salió con la suya.

Para cuando terminó la noche, Shinji Ikari bailaba como un John Travolta made in Japón, y había bailado toda la noche con la prima de Kensuke, que resultó ser una gran bailarina, la que, además, le había coqueteado a la vez que le hacía una que otra insinuación. Por fortuna la chica no era fea, la verdad era linda, con unos anteojos que le daban un aire intelectual, pero era demasiado extrovertida. Aún así, y siendo sinceros, disfrutó de las atenciones de la chica, aunque no era su tipo de chica... pero tan mal no la pasó, además, aprendió a bailar.

_**-- Fin del Flashback --**_

Shinji tenía la vista perdida y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa mientras recordaba esa noche, pese a todo, era un lindo recuerdo.

-- Fue hace algún tiempo -- dijo finalmente, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

Esa no era la respuesta que las tres féminas estaban esperando, pero no insistieron en el tema.

-- Bueno, no puedo negar que me sorprende saber que un tarado como Shinji, haya asistido a una fiesta –- dijo Asuka, verdaderamente sorprendida, ya que Shinji no era del tipo parrandero -- Pero estoy segura que tú nunca has ido a una fiesta. ¿Verdad, muñeca? -- preguntó la pelirroja, ya que aún estaba molesta con la chica, y esta le pareció una buena oportunidad para desquitarse.

Rei solo afirmó con la cabeza.

-- Ja, lo sabía. Es imposible que una muñeca como tú, sepa el significado de la palabra "diversión" -- dijo Asuka, feliz de poder descargar un poco de su enojo en Rei, y estaba apunto de seguir, cuando...

-- Deja de molestar Asuka. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo -- dijo Shinji, repentinamente molesto, cuando Asuka se metió con Rei.

Asuka, Misato y Rei, se sorprendieron por ese comentario, que salió más como un regaño. En todo caso, el más sorprendido fue Shinji, solo que este lo supo disimular, a la vez que tomaba nota mental, para analizar esto con más clama en la tranquilidad de su cuarto.

Otra que también tenia muchas cosas que pensar era Rei. No solo se había sorprendido por el comentario, también lo disfrutó. Shinji se había enojado por lo que dijo Asuka, y la había regañado. El rostro de Rei, no mostraba ninguna expresión, pero por dentro estaba sonriendo.

Asuka, simplemente no sabia qué pensar.

-- Bueno chicos, dejen de pelear y escuchen -- dijo Misato para atraer la atención hacia ella, y cambiar el tema, aunque estaba contenta por dentro -- Esta no será una fiesta ordinaria, se habilitará un salón especial para ocasión, habrá una orquesta, pista de baile, mucha comida, y bebidas de todo tipo, por cierto, casi lo olvido, hay que asistir con tenida formal.

-- ¿Formal? -- pregunto Shinji sin entender.

-- Traje y corbata, baka -- contesto Asuka, molesta.

-- ¿O sea, que voy atener que comprar un traje? -- preguntó Shinji, a lo que Misato contestó con una afirmación de cabeza –- Rayos, con lo que detesto las corbatas –-se quejó Shinji.

-- ¡¡Es verdad. Voy a tener que comprarme un vestido para esa noche!! -- dijo Asuka, mientras sus ojos brillaban con la sola idea de irse de compras, lo que fue suficiente para hacer que la pelirroja dejara de lado su enojo de lado por ahora.

Por su parte, Rei acaba de comprender por qué Misato insistió tanto en que comprara un vestido de fiesta, cuando fueron de compras al centro comercial.

Y así transcurrió el resto de la cena, con Misato y Asuka conversando sobre tiendas y vestidos, con Shinji rumiando su mala suerte por tener que ponerse traje y corbata, y con Rei tratando de imaginar qué otra sorpresa le tendría preparada Misato, para cada una de las tenidas que le había elegido ese día en el centro comercial.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día de clases como cualquier otro, y Rei estaba mirando por la ventana como era su costumbre, ignorando al profesor, después de todo, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

La noche anterior, Misato les había comunicado que habría una fiesta en NERV y ella debía asistir, Misato se había encargado de dejárselo bien en claro, además, el argumento que esgrimió para convencerla fue de lo más categórico: "Esa será una excelente oportunidad para conquistar a Shinji"

La mujer no dejaba de tener razón, pero había un par de problemas en esa estrategia. Primero, ella no sabía bailar, y segundo, y lo más importante, no sabía qué es lo que se debía hacer para conquistar a un chico.

Tan inmersa en esas cavilaciones se encontraba la chica de ojos escarlata, que no se percató que el profesor la había llamado un par de veces, requiriendo su atención.

-- ¡¡¡Señorita Ayanami!!! -– casi gritó el profesor, para llamar su atención.

Rei dio un salto en su asiento al sentir ese llamado tan fuerte y cerca de ella, entonces que se dio cuenta que el profesor estaba parado frente a ella, y mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

-- Me alegra tenerla de vuelta con nosotros, señorita Ayanami -- dijo el profesor con sarcasmo en su voz, mientras el resto del salón se reía por la situación que estaba viviendo.

-- Bueno, ya que la vista del patio le parece más interesante que mi clase, no voy a seguir reteniéndola aquí, puede retirarse del salón. Está castigada -- dijo el profesor señalando la puerta.

-- Si señor -- dijo Rei, levantándose de su asiento, y saliendo del salón entre las risas de sus compañeros, especialmente de una pelirroja, que disfrutaba más que nadie de la suerte de Ayanami.

-- Silencio jóvenes. Ahora sigamos con la clase -- dijo el profesor para llevar la calma al salón.

Pero había alguien en el salón que no había disfrutado con la suerte de la chica. Shinji estaba bastante molesto con la actitud del profesor. Rei siempre miraba por la ventana y antes a ningún profesor pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo, de hecho, a Rei nunca antes le habían llamado la atención y era una de las mejores alumnas de la clase. ¿Por qué este profesor se puso tan quisquilloso?. ¿Será porque lo habían transferido hace poco?. El joven Ikari no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño, mientras cruzaba los brazos y emitía un pequeño comentario para sí mismo.

-- Si no quieren que miremos por las ventanas, entonces no deberían ponerlas.

Todos en el salón voltearon para mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos, incluido el profesor, por lo que un sorprendido Shinji, dedujo que este ultimo comentario lo dijo más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

-- Tendremos en cuenta su interesante propuesta sobre las ventanas, señor Ikari, ahora salga del salón. ¡¡Esta castigado!! -- esto último el profesor lo dijo en un tono de muy pocos amigos, mientras le señalaba la puerta.

Shinji no dijo nada, solo se levantó y salió del salón entre las risas de sus compañeros, especialmente de Touji y Kensuke que reían a más no poder.

-- Señor Aida, señor Suzuhara. ¿Quieren acompañar al señor Ikari?.

-- ¡¡No señor!! -- respondieron los aludidos, guardando inmediatamente la compostura.

-- Traidores -- dijo Shinji, cuando paso junto a ellos para salir del salón.

Un poco más adelante, una aún consternada Asuka observaba como el Tercer Elegido salía del salón entre las risas de todos, preguntándose en qué rayos pensaba el idiota ese, al hacer un comentario tan estúpido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei estaba parada fuera del salón sosteniendo las tradicionales cubetas con agua, aún tratando de creerse lo que le había pasado. Nunca antes la habían castigado en su vida, y no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo al recordar la causa por la que estaba en las nubes cuando el profesor le llamó la atención. Entonces, Rei escuchó las risas de sus compañeros y como poco después se acallaron mientras la puerta del salón se abría.

La sorpresa de Rei fue tremenda al ver a Shinji salir por la puerta y colocarse junto a ella (obviamente no lo demostró). Hubiera querido preguntarle por qué lo habían sacado del salón, pero no pudo articular palabra, solo se limitó a mirarlo con su expresión neutra de siempre.

Shinji sintió la mirada de la chica junto a él, la observo directo a los ojos por un par de segundos, estrechó un poco los ojos, pero luego su mirada cambió, como si hubiera comprendido algo, entonces habló.

-- Al profesor no le gustó mi comentario sobre las ventanas -- dijo mientas se encogía de hombros y cogía las cubetas con agua que le correspondían.

Rei se sorprendió por ese comentario. "¿Cómo supo Shinji lo que ella quería preguntarle?". Pensó mientras continuaba mirándolo.

Shinji le devolvió la mirada. Su corazón latió desbocado y todo ese torbellino de sentimiento que le producía esa chica, llegaron como en estampida. Sintió ganas de arrancar otra vez, pero se obligó a calmarse. No iba a huir, no esta vez. Algo que era más fuerte que él, le dio las fuerzas para quedarse y enfrentarla. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, y esta era una buena oportunidad.

Miro a la chica a los ojos otra vez. Miró esos hermosos ojos por un momento y se llevó una gran sorpresa. "¿Cómo rayos...?", se preguntó, pero decidió no ahondar mas en el tema. Habían cosas que eran mejor no saberlas. Lo único que pudo hacer fue esbozar una ligera sonrisa, por lo que acaba de descubrir.

Por su parte, para Rei, el ver esa sonrisa de Shinji, fue como recibir un golpe directo en el rostro. Intentó apartar la vista, pero no pudo. La pregunta que tenía en mente, seguía martillándole incesantemente. "¿Cómo supo Shinji lo que ella quería preguntarle?"

-- Tus ojos.

-- ¿Que? -- pregunto Rei, sacada de onda por esas palabras.

-- Tus ojos -- volvió a repetir Shinji -- Supe lo que querías preguntarme al ver tus ojos. No dijiste nada y tu expresión era completamente neutra, pero tus ojos hablaron por ti. No me había percatado hasta ahora, pero... puedo ver cosas en tus ojos... como ahora veo que estas sorprendida. ¿Verdad? –- preguntó Shinji, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y si que estaba sorprendida. Rei no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Shinji podía saber lo que ella pensaba con sólo ver sus ojos?. Ese pensamiento cambió su sorpresa por temor, eso quería decir, que tal vez también pudiera ver lo que ella sentía por él.

Rei sintió un temblor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza para que Shinji no viera sus ojos, y sobre todo, su sonrojo. Sonrojo que se había hecho muy común desde que había aceptado los sentimientos que tenía por el chico que estaba parado a su lado.

Shinji notó que su comentario causó algo de consternación en Rei, así que decidió no seguir profundizando en el tema de momento. Podía entenderla, él se sentía igual de consternado al darse cuenta de que podía ver cosas en esos hermosos ojos escarlata. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para despejarse y se le ocurrió algo para calmar la tensión y el silencio en el que se habían sumido. Era una idea alocada, pero a la luz de lo que estaba pasando, y lo que estaba sintiendo, en ese momento se sentía como si fuera capaz de cualquier cosa.

No pudo evitar recordar lo que Ritsuko había dicho sobre "El Dilema del Erizo", y cuan bien describía su vida y forma de ser hasta hace poco. Pero últimamente había hecho algunos avances y había logrado abrirse un poco. Es verdad que lo habían lastimado (principalmente Asuka) pero lo que había ganado compensaba todos los malos momentos... finalmente había encontrado un lugar donde pertenecer, y amigos que lo apreciaban de verdad.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, Shinji Ikari decidió por primera vez en su vida, dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y ver qué pasaba.

-- Oye Rei... yo, no sé tú, pero... como que la idea de estar parado aquí por una hora, no me agrada mucho –- comentó Shinji casi en un susurro, para que no lo escucharan desde el salón.

-- No se supone que te agrade. Por eso se lo llama "Castigo" -- respondió Rei, con el mismo tono de voz.

-- Lo sé, pero... ¿Y si nos saltamos el castigo?.

-- ¿Que? -- peguntó Rei, sin creer que Shinji propusiera algo así. Era algo más propio de Asuka.

-- Bueno, la verdad tengo un poco de hambre, y ya que estamos aquí... pensé que podríamos ir a la cafetería y pedir algo de comer. Yo invito -- dijo Shinji, esperanzado en que la chica aceptara la propuesta, mientras la miraba con cara de "Por favor di que si".

Rei solo lo observó dando un par de pestañadas.

-- Vamos Rei. Si voy yo solo se verá sospecho... -- Shinji, no alcanzó a terminar lo que decía, ya que su estómago protestó sonoramente, reclamando sus sacrosantos alimentos.

Gota de sudor del aludido.

Rei lo observó por un momento y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara por sus labios, cosa que avergonzó más a Shinji. Finalmente la chica dejó las cubetas en el suelo y miró a Shinji, con su rostro serio otra vez.

-- Vamos ahora que no se ve nadie en los pasillos -– susurró la chica y se encaminó rumbo a la cafetería. Shinji la miró unos momentos, sonrió y las siguió de inmediato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Estás seguro que este es un buen lugar? -- preguntó Rei, sosteniendo una cajita de jugo de manzana en una mano, y en la otra, un plato de cartón con una porción de torta de chocolate.

-- Claro. Si nos quedamos en la cafetería puede vernos alguien y preguntar que hacemos ahí en horas de clases. Acá estaremos más tranquilos -- dijo Shinji, sentándose bajo la sombra del inmenso roble que estaba en el patio central.

-- Pero aquí pueden vernos desde nuestro salón de clases –- cuestionó Rei.

-- Bueno... después de la forma en que el profesor nos corrió del salón, dudo que alguien se atreva a mirar por la ventana en lo que queda de clases –- dijo Shinji un tanto avergonzado al recordar por qué lo sacaron del salón –- Bueno, Además, me gusta este árbol. Siempre me gano aquí en los descansos con Touji y Kensuke –- finalizó Shinji, esperando que la chica aceptara quedarse, ya que la verdad la llevó ahí para poder conversar mas en privado, y lejos de oídos extraños.

Rei lo miró por unos momentos y finalmente se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer de su torta silenciosamente, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de disfrutar del sabor de la torta, lo único en que podía pensar era en cómo Shinji podía saber lo que pensaba con solo ver sus ojos. ¿Era tan evidente lo que pensaba, que él podía verlo con tanta facilidad?, y si eso era cierto, entonces... ¿Podría ver que ella estaba...?. No pudo aguantar más. Tenía que saber.

-- Shinji... ¿cómo... como es que tú... puedes saber lo que pienso al ver mis ojos?.

Shinji estaba tan concentrado devorando su torta (realmente estaba hambriento) que no se dio cuenta de que Rei se había girado y ahora estaba mirándolo fijamente. Su rostro era el de siempre, neutro y sin emociones, pero pudo ver ansiedad en sus ojos por su respuesta.

-- Yo... no lo sé, Rei. Realmente no lo sé. Acabo de darme cuenta, pero en algún momento debí empezar a ver cosas en tus ojos. Por lo general tu rostro no exprese nada, y siempre estas callada, pero ahora, al ver tus ojos, puedo ver que hablan por ti. No me pidas que lo explique, yo no sé porque, pero... solo me pasa contigo -– respondió Shinji, algo apenado.

Rei se sorprendió con esa respuesta, y no pudo apartar la vista de los ojos de Shinji, era como si estuviera atrapada por esos ojos azules.

Shinji sonrió. Era realmente emocionante poder ver cosas en esos hermosos ojos escarlata. Se sentía el tipo más afortunado del mundo. Incluso ahora podía ver cosas en esos ojos. Eso lo motivó a continuar.

-- Ese es el motivo por el que supe lo que me quisiste preguntar afuera del salón de clases, como ahora puedo ver sorpresa en tus ojos.

Y claro que estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo no estarlo?. Y si Shinji podía ver cosas en sus ojos, entonces... "Entonces él puede verlo, él sabe que yo..." pensó Rei, aterrada.

-- Y ahora puedo ver... -- la sonrisa de Shinji, desapareció --... que estás asustada.

Shinji aparto la vista de Rei, visiblemente avergonzado, mientras que la chica no se había movido ni un milímetro, estaba como congelada.

-- Lo siento Rei, yo... no quería hacerte sentir mal... hablé sin pensar en tus sentimientos. Perdón -- dijo Shinji con evidente arrepentimiento en la voz y comenzó a levantarse.

Al ver que Shinji se estaba levantando, Rei pudo salir del estado en que estaba y sin siquiera pensarlo, sujetó a Shinji de un brazo para impedir que se levantara. No quería que se fuera, no ahora.

-- No Shinji, por favor no te vayas.

Shinji casi quedó en estado de shock al sentir el agarre de Rei, y escuchar como prácticamente le suplicada que se quedara, ya que esas palabras más que una petición, habían parecido una suplica.

El joven Ikari observó a la chica frente a él. Esta no era la Rei Ayanami que él conocía, esta no era la Rei Ayanami que TODOS conocían. Podía ver temor en sus ojos y a la vez esperanza porque él se quedara. Su rostro estaba sonrojado por lo que acababa de hacer y decir, podía ver mil cosas en ella. Esta no era la "Chica Témpano" o "La Zombie sin Sentimientos" de la que todos se burlaban, esta era la VERDADERA Rei Ayanami.

Shinji se sentó junto a ella y sin pensarlo, puso una mano sobre la mano con que ella aún lo sujetaba por el brazo.

-- Tranquila Rei, yo... no me iré.

Rei agachó la cabeza más avergonzada aún. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba mostrando ante él como un libro abierto, mostrando todos esos nuevos sentimientos que hasta hace poco no sabía que tenía y que aún no sabía manejar del todo, pero lejos de burlarse, Shinji parecía comprenderla. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, y de que el retiraba el agarre de su brazo con gentileza, pero sin soltar su mano.

Por una vez, Rei se permitió no sonrojarse y solo sonrió.

Shinji casi se derritió al ver esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo desarmaba por completo y botaba todas sus defensas, con una facilidad increíble. Una sonrisa que le recordaba lo hermosa que era Rei Ayanami, mientras su sonrojo competía con el de ella.

-- Rei, yo... lamento si... -- no pudo continuar, su voz se negaba a salir.

-- No Shinji, no hay de que disculparse, yo... no estoy enfadada contigo. Es solo que me sorprendiste con lo que dijiste... después de todo, no todos los días un chico te dice que... que pude ver cosas en tus ojos... pero me alegra de que seas tú, el que pueda ver a través de mis ojos.

Rei estaba aún con la cabeza inclinada, tratando de creerse lo que acaba de decir¿cómo se ocurrió decir algo semejante?. No estaba segura, pero sentía que aún no terminaba de hablar, aún tenía cosas que decir, así que se armó de valor, y miro a Shinji directo a los ojos.

-- ¿Pero sabes que?... tú no eres el único que puede ver cosa en los demás.

-- ¿Hum? -- fue todo lo que Shinji pudo articular.

-- Yo... también puedo ver cosas en ti -- dijo tímidamente Rei, ante un sorprendido Shinji -- Cuando estas molesto, no como cuando peleas con Asuka, sino cuando realmente te molestas, apuñas tu mano izquierda y aprietas la quijada... cuando algo te desagrada, haces un gesto con la nariz, casi no se nota, pero puedo darme cuenta y cuando algo te incomoda tu... -- Rei no pudo seguir, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Shinji, era tan divertida su expresión que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa..

Shinji estaba realmente sorprendido, Rei lo conocía mejor de lo que él imaginaba, y eso que aún no había terminado de enumerar las cosas que aparentemente solo ella podía ver en él. Luego de un momento su expresión pasó del asombro a una de alegría.

-- Me alegra... que seas tú la que pueda ver esas cosas en mi -- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos sonrieron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, mientras que el agarre de la mano de Shinji sobre la de Rei, se hacía mas fuerte, y sin darse cuenta, ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente mientras cerraban los ojos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡ABURRIDO!!

Esa era la palabra que describía el estado de ánimo de Kensuke Aida, en ese momento. No podía ser de otra manera. La clase de Matemáticas II era una de las más enfermantemente aburridas y estresantes que podían existir.

Kensuke realmente no sabía cómo el profesor podía entretenerse tanto con esas ecuaciones que llenaban el pizarrón. En ese momento se arrepentía de no haber salido con Shinji unos minutos atrás. Estar parado fuera del salón cargando un par de cubetas de agua, era mucho mejor que estar ahí soportando todos esos números, letras y ecuaciones que de solo verlos, hacían que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

¿Qué hacer?. Esa era la gran pregunta. Bueno, siempre podía mirar por la ventana para distraerse un poco, pero después de ver como sacaron a Ayanami del salón por mirar para afuera, no le quedaban muchas ganas de intentarlo... "¡Que rayos!" se dijo, y miró discretamente por la ventana para distraerse un rato.

No pasaron ni 10 segundos, cuando Kensuke se percató de 2 personas que estaba sentadas bajo el roble del patio central, muuuuy cerca una de la otra y por lo que parecía estaban... estaban...

-- Psst -- articuló Kensuke, en dirección de Touji. Este no respondió.

-- Psst.

No había respuesta aún.

-- Psst.

Finalmente Touji se volteó discretamente.

-- Mira por la ventana -- dijo Kensuke, casi inaudiblemente.

En la cara de Touji se podía ver claramente un ¿QUE?.

-- Mira por la ventana.

Touji le mostró amenazadoramente el puño a Kensuke, y le señaló el ordenador. Kensuke hizo un gesto de entendimiento y se puso a teclear. No paso ni un minuto, cuando Touji recibió un mensaje mientras de decía mentalmente "Si es una estupidez, le voy a partir la cara"

Pulso aceptar y el mensaje se desplegó en el monitor.

_TOUJI, MIRA POR LA VENTANA!!!!_

_SHINJI ESTA SENTADO CON AYANAMI BAJO EL ROBLE MUUUUUY JUNTITOS UNO DEL OTRO._

_SI ME LO PREGUNTAS, CREO QUE SHINJI ESTA TRATANDO DE LIGARSELA._

_KENSUKE._

Toiji parpadeo un par de veces, leyó el mensaje otra vez, lo volvió a leer para estar completamente seguro, y luego miro discretamente a Kensuke. Este asintió con la cabeza y le señaló la ventana con un movimiento de ojos.

Touji miró al profesor. Este estaba sumamente entretenido resolviendo un ejercicio en el pizarrón, así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

No le costó mucho encontrar a la pareja que estaba sentada bajo el roble, y tal como decía Kensuke, estaban muy juntos y a demás, parecía que estaban... tomados de las manos y... y... se, se estaban apunto de...

Touji se levantó de su asiento completamente sorprendido, con los ojos apunto de salir de sus orbitas, señalando por la ventana y comenzó a hablar antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-- ¡¡¡Tienes razón. Shinji está tratando de ligarse a Rei Ayanami!!!

TODOS en el salón voltearon para mirar a Touji, que al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se tapó la boca con las manos, pero ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

-- ¡¡TOUJI, IDIOTA!!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre inventar cosas como esas? -- dijo una muy enfadada jefa de clase.

-- Hikari, yo, yo... -- Touji no pudo decir nada, las palabras no le salían.

-- Oigan, esperen, Touji tiene razón, Ikari esta con Ayanami bajo el roble, miren -- dijo un alumno, que había mirado en la dirección que Touji había señalado inconscientemente.

-- Es verdad, y están muy juntitos -- dijo otro.

-- Cielos, parece que van a besarse -- dijo una sonrojada chica, llevando sus manos al rostro.

Después de ese comentario, TODOS se pegaron en las ventanas para observar por si mismos el supuesto avance amoroso de Shinji Ikari.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bajo el roble, dos jóvenes que estaban sentados uno junto al otro, acortaban lentamente la distancia entre ellos, mientras sus corazones latían desbocados, y cuando sus labios estaban apunto de encontrarse...

-- **IKARI, AYANAMI¿¿¿¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO?????.**

Ante ese rugido, Shinji y Rei dieron un salto, saliendo del trance en el que habían caído y volvieron violentamente a la realidad. Al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, se apartaron por acto reflejo.

-- **¡¡¡VENGAN LOS DOS PARA ACA, INMEDIATAMENTE!!!.**

Shinji y Rei miraron en la dirección de donde provino ese rugido, y vieron al profesor de matemáticas mirándolos desde una ventana, junto con todos sus compañeros de curso, que estaban pegados a las demás ventanas. Rei le dedicó a Shinji una mirada que decía claramente "Te lo dije".

-- Perdón -– dijo un resignado Shinji, antes de levantarse y ayudar luego a Rei, para caminar juntos hasta quedar bajo las ventanas de su salón de clases, que estaba en el segundo piso.

-- Uuuuuuuuu -- dijeron todos sus compañeros para molestarlos.

-- ¿Te divertiste Ikari? -- preguntó uno, sacando risas de todos.

-- ¡Silencio Jóvenes!. Y ustedes dos ¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo? -– preguntó el profesor.

Shinji estaba totalmente avergonzado y desarmando. El ser pillado por sorpresa lo había afectado y no sabía que hacer, su voz se negaba a salir, y aunque hubiera podido hablar, no sabía que decir. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse colorado y caer en la misma actitud tímida y retraída del Shinji que llegó por primera vez a Tokyo-3.

Por su parte, después de la sorpresa, Rei había recuperado la compostura y ahora era la misma "Chica Témpano" que todos conocían.

-- Estábamos comiendo -- dijo Rei, con voz monocorde mostrando su cajita de jugo y los restos de su torta de chocolate que había llevado consigo.

-- ¿¿COMIENDO?? -- preguntaron todos con ojos bien abiertos.

-- Si. ¿Que otra cosa podríamos haber estado haciendo? -- preguntó Rei, con el mismo tono de voz.

Todos miraron de forma asesina a un cohibido, Touji Suzuhara.

-- ¿Comiendo? -- pregunto el profesor -- Yo los saqué del salón para castigarlos, no para que se fueran a comer.

-- Ikari, te dije que no era buena idea -- le dijo Rei a Shinji, con su rostro inexpresivo.

Shinji quedó algo perplejo ante este cambio de actitud. Esta no era la Rei que había estado con él hace unos minutos bajo el roble, esta era la "Chica Témpano" que siempre había sido, salvo por... Shinji sintió como una corriente eléctrica al ver sus ojos. Su voz y su rostro eran los de siempre, pero esos eran los mismos ojos con que ella lo observaba unos momentos atrás. Sonrío para sus adentros. El ver esos ojos le devolvió la confianza.

-- Es que teníamos hambre, y yo... pensé que... Perdón -- dijo Shinji al profesor, en forma cohibida siguiéndole el juego a la chica.

-- Ya me casaron ustedes dos¡¡Vayan inmediatamente a la oficina del director!! -- rugió el pobre profesor de matemáticas, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer todo esto.

Shinji y Rei fueron rumbo a la dirección de la escuela, entre las risas de todos y un ya desesperado profesor, mientras Touji era presa de una furibunda Hikari, que lo reprendía como a un niño pequeño, por haber inventado semejante herejía.

Por su parte, Asuka no estaba muy convencida de que Touji estuviera inventado cosas, más bien le pareció que tenía razón. La pelirroja no pudo concentrarse en las clases por el resto del día.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era entrada la tarde y Shinji seguía ante el pizarrón, resolviendo complejas ecuaciones llenas de tantas letras y números que ya le dolía la cabeza, pero nada podía hacer para remediarlo, estaba detenido por su numerito de la mañana. Rei no había corrido su misma suerte únicamente porque tenía que presentarse en NERV para unas pruebas. En el fondo se alegraba, la culpa fue de él y no de ella.

-- Bien señor Ikari, puede retirarse -- dijo el profesor liberando a Shinji de su tortura -- Y en el futuro trate de no pasar por alto un castigo y sobre todo, controle su apetito.

-- Si señor -- contesto Shinji, mientras recogía sus cosas y salía del salón antes de que el maestro cambiara de opinión y lo dejara otra hora más.

Shinji caminaba lentamente fuera de la escuela y para su sorpresa, sus amigos se encontraban esperándolo a la salida con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, señal indiscutible de que pretendían reírse de él por un rato. Dio un suspiro de resignación y fue a su encuentro.

-- Hasta que por fin te soltaron, Shinji –- dijo Touji riendo de buena gana.

-- No estoy para bromas Touji. En profesor me tuvo media tarde resolviendo ejercicios.

-- Hombre, eso debió ser terrible.

-- Como ni te imaginas Kensuke. Creo que esta noche soñaré con esas ecuaciones.

-- Y todo por culpa de Touji. Si él no hubiera gritado que tratabas de ligarte a Ayanami, nadie habría mirado paarffhhh...

-- ¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE TONTO!!!!!! –- gritó Touji, tapándole la boca a Kensuke.

-- ¿¿Que Touji dijo qué?? –- preguntó Shinji, con el rostro desencajado.

-- Nada, nada, Shinji. Este tonto no sabe lo que dice –- respondió Touji riendo nerviosamente aún tapándole la boca a Kensuke.

-- ¿Me están queriendo decir, que tuve que aguantar media tarde resolviendo ecuaciones por culpa de Touji? –- preguntó Shinji, con voz amenazante mientras una vena comenzaba a palpitar en su frente.

-- Oye Shinji, cálmate... yo no tuve toda la culpa, si Kensuke no me hubiera dicho que mirara para el patio yo... yo...

Touji no pudo seguir explicándose ya que Shinji lo estaba mirando con una furia desconocida para él, sus ojos tenían un brillo asesino idéntico al de "VEGETA", su personaje favorito de Dragon Ball Z, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno para su salud. Kensuke por su parte debía estar pensando algo similar ya que comenzó a retroceder junto con Touji buscando una ruta de escape.

-- **¡¡¡¡LOS VOY A MATAR!!!!**

Touji y Kensuke no necesitaron más incentivos para salir corriendo calle abajo como alma que lleva el diablo, seguidos de cerca por un furioso Shinji Ikari que amenazaba con hacerlos picadillo en cuanto los atrapara.

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor: **Hola a todos. Como pudieron ver, este capítulo giró en torno a un hecho muy importante, lo que paso con Shinji y Rei bajo el roble de la escuela. La situación era inmejorable y todo parecía dado, pero siempre ocurre algo que arruina el momento. Hasta ahora las cosas se ven bien encaminadas para Rei, pero un factor pelirrojo puede complicarle el panorama.

Lo de la fiesta en NERV nadie se lo esperaba, pero bien visto, es una buena oportunidad para hacer alguna jugada estratégica. Habrá que ver que pasa con eso mas adelante.

Como ya es costumbre, pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Fantastic-Man: **Hola amigo. Un gusto verte por acá otra vez.

Las cosa van bien encaminadas para Rei, y como dices, la ayuda de Misato, parece ser acertada, ya que ella tiene el empuje que hasta ahora le falta a Rei, pero esta de a poco esta tomando confianza. Trabajar con Rei y lograr cambios en ella es verdaderamente complicado, ya que hay que hacer que parezca creíble, lo cual es más difícil de lo que parece, pero la que en verdad me complicó la vida es Asuka. Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que me hizo sufrir mientras reescribía el capítulo 5, por lo que me di cuenta de que si Rei era un personaje complicado, Asuka lo es más.

Hablando de pelirrojas, Asuka se nos viene con todo en los próximos capítulos. Esta chica tiene mucho que decir en esta historia.

Saludos y sigue adelante con DOS CARAS... mira que los esbozos que me has enviado están fenomenales, y no puedo esperar a verlos finalizados.

**Miss Killer-spirito: **La Reina Madonna no podía quedar en el olvido, incluso en el mundo de EVA, además, creo que la canción que se mencionó era la precisa para ese momento en particular. Siempre tengo la manía de incluir temas musicales en mis fics, y como te podrás dar cuenta, mis gustos van más para la música de los 80s y principios de los 90s. Eso no quiere decir que no me guste la música actual, es solo que no he encontrado el momento justo para poner algo de Coldplay o un par de potentes temas de Rammstein. Sobre esto, creo que una pelea entre los EVAS y un Angel, con música de Rammstein de fondo, sería alucinante.

Volviendo al fic, el tema de reciclar a Rei, es algo bastante delicado por las implicancias que trae, ya que Rei III es muy diferente de Rei II, aunque conserve sus recuerdos. Esto se verá más en profundidad en un futuro. Y me alegra que otra persona más piense que Rei y Shinji podrían hacer una buena pareja. Poco a poco somos más lo que pensamos así, lo cual es reconfortante. Muchos saludos.

**Akibakeiseiya: **Efectivamente, publico también en la página de Seferino, (ngefic) donde además, puedo subir las imágenes que he preparado para cada fic. Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics y me halaga que en parte te sirvan de inspiración. SEX IN TOKIO-3 fue un fic donde pude darme el gusto de explorar a fondo la comedia picante, la cual me encanta, y sobre MI OTRO YO, se viene con todo una vez finalizado este fic, donde por fin veremos en que termina la aventura australiana y con cual chica se queda Shinji y que pasa con el famoso Shinji Hentai. Sobre tus fics, pasaré a darme una vuelta por ahí. Saludos.

**El Santo Pegaso:** Efectivamente, lo de Misato era bastante predecible, y como dices, arrastró a la pobre Rei por todo el centro comercial, aunque al final, el esfuerzo parece estar dando sus frutos. Asuka es otra que está empezando a entrar con fuerza en esta historia, y como se vio en este capítulo, tiene algunas cosas que decir. Sobre Gendo, el tipo es un maldito del que hay que estar pendiente, ya que cuando uno menos se lo espera, sale con una de las suyas. Saludos.

Nos leemos.


	5. Cuatro Dias Parte 1

**FIND THE WAY**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**Nota 1:** Todos los derechos de la serie Neón Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota 2:** Agradezco a mi amigo **FANTASTIC-MAN** por su desinteresada ayuda para sacar adelante el desastre en que se había convertido este fic. Sin sus consejos, comentarios y correcciones, este fic jamás se habría publicado.

**Capítulo V: "CUATRO DIAS (Parte 1)" **

"TARDE DEL DIA 1" 

Shinji había llegando finalmente al departamento de Misato, después de un largo día de clases, estaba completamente agotado y vestido con una tenida militar de combate. Y es que después de perseguir a Touji y Kensuke por casi media ciudad, para hacerles pagar por el fabuloso castigo que había tenido que aguantar por su culpa, finalmente los había atrapado al llegar a un pequeño parque, saltó sobre ellos, rodaron por el suelo y fueron a dar directo a un estanque de agua.

Los tres quedaron sentados en medio del agua, se miraron y se largaron a reír de buena gana. Finalmente terminaron en casa de Kensuke, como los buenos amigos que eran, y este les facilitó algo de ropa seca. Ese era el motivo porque vestía esa tenida militar.

Al final el enojo de Shinji se había desinflado por completo, de hecho, en algún momento la persecución de sus amigos, dejó ser un acto de venganza para pasar a ser un juego, ya que los tres iban riendo divertidos, mientras corrían por medio Tokyo-3. Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que sus amigos no le debieran una. Ya se las cobraría en su momento.

Shinji estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del departamento, cuando se detuvo a reflexionar sobre el asunto y se dio cuenta que hace un año, ni en sueños habría hecho algo como lo de hoy.

-- Rayos... si que he cambiado –- dijo para sí, meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar al departamento se encontró con Asuka tendida en la alfombra sobre unos cojines viendo televisión. La chica llevaba puesta una polera holgada y unos shorts. Esta era una escena que él podía ver a diario, pero esta era la primera vez que se detenía a observar con calma a la pelirroja, desde hacía largo tiempo. Específicamente, desde que el aún la... negó con la cabeza. No debía pensar en eso, era un tema superado. Aún así, no pudo evitar echarle una buena mirada a la chica.

Su larga y sedosa cabellera caía libremente por su espalda, su trasero se veía firme y redondeado, y sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, y a primera vista suaves como la seda. En realidad la Segunda Elegida era una chica hermosa... no, era devastadoramente hermosa.

-- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Kinder?.

Shinji quedó de una pieza ante el comentario de la pelirroja. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que él la observaba de "ESA" manera, si estaba dándole la espalda?

Asuka se levantó lentamente y se volteó hacia Shinji, para mirarlo enojada, pero se detuvo en seco.

-- ¿Por qué vistes así? –- preguntó extrañada, al ver a Shinji en tenida de combate.

-- Bueno... me caí a un estanque de agua –- dijo Shinji un tanto avergonzado, rascándose la nuca con una mano –- Esta ropa me la dejó Kensuke.

Asuka no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor se formara en su nuca. Entonces, al ver a Shinji en ese estado, la pelirroja tuvo una idea, una idea que le serviría para sacarse una espina que tenía clavaba gracias a cierta chica de ojos rojos.

-- Pero aun no respondiste a mi pregunta Kinder... ¿Te gusta lo que ves? -– preguntó a Shinji con una pose insinuante.

Shinji dio un par de pestañadas, tomado totalmente fuera de guardia por el repentino cambio que había tenido la conversación. En eso, se percató que la pelirroja se acercaba peligrosamente a él, por lo que optó por comenzar a retroceder, al menos hasta que la pared tras él se lo impidió.

-- ¿Qué pasa Shinji... tienes miedo? –- preguntó Asuka con voz seductora, mientras se apegaba a él, apoyando las manos en su pecho.

Shinji no sabía qué responder, ni cómo reaccionar, parecía que su cerebro se había desconectado y no tenía la menor intención de volver a funcionar... al menos por el momento. Mientras, sentía como el cuerpo de la pelirroja se apegaba más al suyo, al tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo apretaba aún más, apegando sus cuerpos por completo. Podía sentir perfectamente los pechos de Asuka apretujados contra él, como ella entrecruzaba sus piernas con las de él, como ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla con su cabello, todo eso, mientras sentía la respiración de la chica en el cuello, cosa que le causaba un efecto similar a que si una corriente eléctrica le hubiera recorrido la espalda.

-- ¿Quieres que nos divirtamos un poco, Shinji?. Aún falta que llegué Misato... podemos pasar un buen rato juntos si tú quieres... –- susurró la chica al oído de Shinji, con voz seductora.

-- Yo... Asuka... yo... –- intentó decir Shinji, pero sus palabras no salieron. Estaba como intoxicado por el olor del champú de Asuka, y la respiración de la chica en su cuello.

Shinji estaba shockeado. El sentir a Asuka así, tan cerca, tan seductora, tan... mujer, lo hizo olvidarse de todo, y comenzar revivir cosas que ya creía superadas. Había soñado tantas veces con un momento así. Poder sentir a Asuka así de cerca, poder estrecharla en sus brazos, acariciarla y... decirle cuanto la amaba... pero eso nunca ocurrió, porque lo único que recibió de ella siempre fueron burlas, desprecio y odio. Ese odio que fue apuñalando ese amor y lo fue desangrando lenta y dolorosamente hasta matarlo.

"¿Por qué ahora¿Por qué ahora que ese fuego se extinguió¿Por qué ahora?" se preguntó Shinji, estrechando a la chica entre sus brazos de forma inconsciente, casi al borde las lágrimas.

Asuka dio un salto al sentir como Shinji la estrechaba en sus brazos, no se imaginaba que él sería tan atrevido como para hacerle caso. Iba a soltarse, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impidió... ella necesitaba esto, necesitaba este abrazo, una simple mirada no hubiera bastado, necesitaba más para sentirse bien, para sentirse victoriosa.

Ella estaba haciendo esto para sacarse esa espina que se le había clavado cuando vio a Shinji babear por la muñeca. Necesitaba sentir esa misma mirada en ella, necesitaba que Shinji la mirase de esa misma manera, que babeara por ella como lo hizo por esa estúpida y más aún... no podía ser menos que ella, tenía que obtener más, no podía perder ante esa estúpida muñeca. Pero... ¿En verdad lo hacia solo por eso?

Asuka se separó un poco del chico, aturdida por esta última pregunta, y lo observó. Para su sorpresa, Shinji no la miraba con la cara de baboso que esperaba, y sus ojos no reflejaban deseo ni admiración por ella, más bien... ¿contrariedad... sorpresa... dolor?

Por su parte, Shinji sintió como Asuka se separaba de él, y observó los ojos de la chica, los observó con intensidad... esos hermosos y profundos ojos azules, los ojos de una chica que alguna vez amó con locura, porque ya no la amaba, lo había superado... ¿verdad?. Shinji sintió que algo muy dentro de él se removía al ver esos ojos azules, como si una pequeña llama comenzara a arder en un fuego que creyó muerto hace mucho tiempo, solo que los ojos de la chica ya no eran azules, eran rojos, y de pronto, no era Asuka la que tenía al frente... era Rei.

El joven Ikari se congeló en el acto, y sintió un remezón por todo el cuerpo ante esa visión, como si una descarga de corriente eléctrica le hubiera recorrido de arriba abajo sin compasión. De pronto, se encontró recordando la hermosa sonrisa de Rei en el automóvil de Kaji, los ojos interrogantes de la chica en el hospital al conversar sobre la batalla con el último Ángel, lo hermosa que se veía con esa tenida cuando apareció en la cafetería de NERV. Recordó además, todo lo vivido con Rei ese día, como fueron castigados en el pasillo y como luego fueron al roble del patio para conversar mientras se servían algo, lo cerca que habían estado, lo distinta que estaba Rei, la forma en que ella se había abierto y mostrado como era en realidad, el deseo de dejarse perder en esos misteriosos y hermosos ojos escarlata, la sensación de algo que le había llegado hasta lo más profundo de su ser, algo así como lo que sentía ahora por...

Cuando Shinji pestañeó, la imagen de Rei fue reemplazada por la de Asuka. Se sintió desconcertado, sumando a todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, fue como un puñetazo directo en la cara... o en el corazón, y al darse cuenta de cómo tenía tomada a Asuka, y lo cerca que estaban uno del otro, la apartó inmediatamente de él.

-- Asuka... yo... yo... -– nuevamente las palabras no querían salir, pero si lo hicieran¿Qué le diría?.

Asuka quedó de una pieza ante la reacción de Shinji. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Shinji reaccionaría de manera tan atrevida. La verdad, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía un poco decepcionada. Si él hubiera sido un poco más, incluso se hubiera dejado besar, pero ahora, observando a Shinji, se percató de que en algún momento las cosas se habían ido para otro lado, podía sentirlo. Shinji ahora se veía desconcertado, pero ella también lo estaba... en el fondo de su ser sintió que algo había pasado, algo muy importante, pero no sabía qué. Finalmente se calmó y decidió dejar eso para otro momento, y avocarse a terminar con este juego de la forma habitual, que en realidad era la única forma en que pudo concluirlo.

-- Jajajajajajajajajaja, si que eres baka, jajajajaja, si vieras la cara que tienes, jajajajajaja...

Shinji fue traído bruscamente a la realidad, al ver y escuchar a la pelirroja partirse de la risa frente a él. La miró con los ojos abiertos como platos... ¿Acaso...?

-- Entonces... tú, tú... ¿fue solo una broma?.

-- ¡Por supuesto que fue una broma!. ¿No habrás creído que hablaba en serio? -– Preguntó Asuka mientras trataba de contener su risa, que en oídos de Shinji, sonaba más perversa que de costumbre.

El chico no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Solo había sido un juego, ella estaba jugando con él una vez más. Había sido un completo estúpido, debió suponerlo desde un principio, pero algo dentro de él, le dijo que tal vez esta vez podría ser diferente... no lo podía creerlo. Asuka lo había hecho de nuevo. Se las había arreglado una vez mas para jugar con sus sentimientos. Había escarbado y removido cosas que creyó superadas, sacándolas a flote y pisoteándolas nuevamente, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho tiempo atrás, cuando fue apagando ese fuego que ardía en su corazón, un fuego que había logrado remover, sacando algunas chispas desde sus cenizas.

Shinji sintió que la rabia lo invadía, una rabia que no había experimentado nunca antes, rabia y dolor. Dolor al recordar eso que sintió y que tanto le había dolido. La sensación fue tan fuerte, que no lo pudo contener, y por primera vez en su vida... explotó.

-- **¿¿¿¿HASTA CUANDO VAS A SEGUIR BURLÁNDOTE DE MI????**

Asuka saltó del susto y sorpresa al escuchar el rugido de Shinji, y retrocedió sin darse cuenta un par de pasos, impactada. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Shinji le gritaría de esa forma. Estaba impactada, pero esto era algo que ella no podía tolerar. No se podía dejar pasar a llevar, menos por él. Tenía que responder.

-- ¡¡¡HASTA QUE SE ME DE LA GANA!!! -– respondió la pelirroja, devolviéndole el grito.

Ante esa respuesta, Shinji se sintió más furioso aún contra esa pelirroja, pero sobre todo, furioso consigo mismo. Otra vez había caído ingenuamente en el juego de Asuka, y ella había logrado meter su dedo en una herida, que si bien ya no sangraba, aún dolía... y mucho.

-- **¡¡¡MALDITA BRUJA!!!. ¿¿¿ACASO PIENSAS QUE ESTO ES DIVERTIDO???. ¿¿¿CREES QUE ES DIVERTIDO JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMÁS???** –- rugió Shinji, amenazante.

Asuka fue sorprendida por esta nueva reacción de Shinji. Tenía el rostro desfigurado en un rictus de furia tan intimidante, que retrocedió otra vez, pero tropezó y cayó sentada el suelo, mientras que el chico avanzó con un puño en alto, listo para golpearla. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, sintió miedo de Shinji. Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe... pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Al abrir los ojos, vio a Shinji, aún con su puño en alto, pero toda la furia de su rostro había desaparecido, para su sorpresa, en ese rostro ahora solo pudo ver dolor... dolor y ¿Lagrimas?. Si, lágrimas. Estaba llorando, con su rostro reflejando un profundo dolor, mientras aún conservaba el puño en alto, con su cuerpo temblando y los dientes apretados... finalmente bajó su puño, mirando a otro lado, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, como queriendo apartar las lágrimas de ellos.

-- Vete a la mierda, Asuka –- dijo Shinji con la voz temblorosa, pero decidida. Luego de esas palabras, salió del departamento dando un fuerte portazo.

Asuka quedó en estado de shock al escuchar esas palabras, y solo se quedó viendo la puerta por la que Shinji acababa de salir. Lo que había comenzado como algo destinado a sacarse esa espina clavada y superar a Rei, había degenerado en... no lo sabía con claridad, solo podía pensar en las últimas palabras de Shinji:

"_**Vete a la mierda, Asuka"**_

El recordar esas palabras y la expresión de Shinji, hicieron que algo se rompiera dentro de ella. La forma en que dijo esas palabras, la forma en que esas palabras cortaron como si fueran un cuchillo a través de su corazón, la hicieron sentir un dolor mas grande de todo lo que había experimentado en su vida. Shinji ya creía que ella lo odiaba, y ahora, después de esto... no se dio cuenta pero se había hecho un ovillo abrazando sus piernas, mientras una rebelde lágrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos.

-- Shinji... –- susurro, con él corazón apretado, recordando como Shinji salía dando un portazo. No quería perderlo... ya había perdido a su madre, perder a Shinji, eso... eso no lo soportaría.

"¿PERDER A SHINJI?" Asuka levantó su cabeza impactada, con los ojos desorbitados... ¿Acaso ella...?. Antes de terminar la pregunta tuvo la respuesta. Ahora estaba todo claro. Todas esas cosas que sentía... era eso, "ESO"... pero ella no podía sentir "eso", menos por él. Ella se prometió a sí misma nunca depender de nadie.

"_**Vete a la mierda, Asuka"**_

Las palabras de Shinji resonaron en su mente otra vez y volvieron a cortar como un cuchillo su corazón por segunda vez, solo que ahora, el dolor fue más intenso. Asuka se levantó lentamente y se fue a encerrar en su cuarto caminando casi arrastrando los pies... no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, y si lo hizo, ya no le importaba, solo sabía que tenía mucho en que pensar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, cuando la Mayor Misato Katsuragi, terminó por fin con la montaña de papeleo que había sobre su escritorio. Sonrió con satisfacción y se dispuso a salir rumbo a un Pub, para tomar un par de copas y tratar de botar el estrés que tenía acumulado luego de luchar todo el día contra una montaña de papeleo burocrático.

Estaba apunto de salir de su oficina, cuando una llamada la hizo devolverse.

-- Katsuragi –- fue su única respuesta, rogando a todos los dioses que no fuera nada importante, para poder irse de una vez –- ¿Qué?. ¿Está seguro?... Entiendo, yo me encargo –- dijo la mujer, colgando el auricular totalmente sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar. Tomó su chaqueta y salió de su oficina con paso acelerado. Esa copa tendría que esperar un poco más.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El EVA-01 estaba anclado en su gigantesca jaula de contención, por una inmensa estructura que lo sujetaba firmemente en su lugar.

Shinji estaba mirando fijamente a la cara del EVA, apoyado contra la baranda de la pasarela que estaba frente al coloso morado, y que los técnicos usaban para transitar de un lado al otro de la jaula de contención.

Era extraño estar en ese lugar. Era la primera vez que acudía a ese lugar por su propia voluntad, pero por alguna razón, sintió que ese era el lugar adecuando donde ir a meditar sobre lo que atormentaba su lastimado corazón. Por alguna razón, al estar ahí, frente a ese gigante que él piloteaba, se sintió más tranquilo y protegido, como si... su madre lo estuviera cuidando.

Rió tristemente mientras negaba con la cabeza este último pensamiento. Seguramente debía estar peor de lo que pensaba.

-- ¿Shinji?.

Shinji se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz. Al mirar a su izquierda, pudo ver a Misato parada a unos metros de él. No la había visto llegar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba parada allí?. Por su parte, la mujer caminó hacía él, se ganó a su lado y contempló en silencio a la gigantesca EVA por unos momentos antes de hablar.

-- Me sorprendí bastante cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí... este es el último lugar en donde hubiera esperado encontrarte Shinji. Sobre todo a esta hora de la noche... ¿Pasó algo?.

Shinji se demoró en responder, pero Misato esperó pacientemente. Intuía que algo grave debió haber pasado. Esa era la única explicación para que Shinji estuviera ahí.

-- ... necesitaba pensar. Salí a caminar, y sin darme cuenta terminé aquí -– respondió finalmente.

Misato lo entendió inmediatamente. Era más que evidente lo que había pasado.

–- Peleaste con Asuka –- dijo la mujer. Aunque parecía una pregunta, no lo era.

Shinji no respondió.

-- Shinji... ¿Por qué no intentan llevarse bien?

-- ¿¿Con esa bruja?? –- casi ladró Shinji.

Misato se sorprendió por la intensidad con que Shinji pronunció esas palabras. Al mirarlo con mas detención, se percató de que estaba realmente molesto, molesto y algo más... pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Había estado llorando. Algo realmente grave debía haber pasado entre esos dos.

-- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? -– preguntó con suavidad.

Shinji, no respondió, solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza con rostro dolido.

-- Conversarlo con alguien puede ayudarte a sentirte mejor.

Shinji pensó sobre eso. En realidad nunca le había contado a nadie sobre lo que le pasó con Asuka, aunque algo le decía que Misato se había dado cuenta, aunque nunca hizo ningún comentario, cosa que agradecía. Finalmente decidió hablar. Confiaba en Misato, y sabía que sería discreta.

-- ... solo... confirmé algo que ya sabía... es solo que... duele... mucho... –- dijo Shinji, casi en un susurro. No pudo decir más, pero sintió que eso era más que suficiente para que ella supiera de qué se trataba todo.

Efectivamente, Misato no necesitó más para saber de lo que Shinji estaba hablando. Esas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para que lo comprendiera todo. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué había pasado, pero si Asuka alguna vez tuvo una oportunidad con Shinji, había terminado por matarla.

Se sintió mal por Shinji, y enfadada con Asuka, aún así, una parte de ella se alegró. Ahora, Rei tenía el camino despejado. Su mayor amenaza se había auto eliminado de la carrera. Si Rei jugaba bien sus cartas... pero no era momento para pensar en eso. No ahora.

Shinji sintió como un brazo pasaba por sobre sus hombros y era estrechado en un reconfortante abrazo. Miró a Misato y esta le regaló una hermosa y reconfortante sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que te dicen "todo está bien, estoy aquí"

-- Gracias -– dijo Shinji, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-- No hay de qué. Sabes que siempre estaré ahí si me necesitas.

Shinji amplió su sonrisa y afirmó con su cabeza, sintiéndose ya un poco mejor.

-- Bueno Shinji, ya es un poco tarde para estar aquí. Vamos, te invito un trago –- dijo Misato, encaminando a Shinji a la salida.

-- ¡¡Pero Misato, soy menor de edad!! –- dijo el aludido, totalmente sorprendido.

-- Bueno, entonces yo me tomo el trago y tú un refresco -– contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonreír. Afirmó con la cabeza y se fue con su tutora a donde sea que ella pretendiera llevarlo, después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no le apetecía llegar tan pronto a casa. Ninguno de los dos vio como los ojos del EVA-01 dieron un pequeño destello... un destello de alivio.

-- Por cierto Shinji... ¿Por qué vistes de militar?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DIA 2"

Era un nuevo día de clases Tokyo-3, y en uno de los salones de clases, Hikari miraba extrañada a su amiga, que mostraba un semblante muy distinto al de siempre, ya que no era la usual Asuka Langley, rebosante de energía y dispuesta a regañar por todo. En cambio ahora se veía apagada, como si le hubieran drenado la vida. Además, tenía unas ojeras terribles, parecía que no había dormido nada en toda la noche y se la pasaba mirando a Shinji de tanto en tanto.

Por su parte, Touji y Kensuke también estaban algo sorprendidos por la actitud de Shinji. El aludido estaba sentado en su puesto con rostro serio y sorprendentemente, le devolvía una mirada hostil, a cualquiera que lo mirara demasiado.Al parecer, Shinji andaba de malas, cosa realmente sorprendente en él, ya que cuando andaba triste o enojado solía encerrarse aún mas en si mismo.

Asuka miraba a Shinji de reojo, sabiéndose la culpable del estado del chico, y sabiendo que debía hacer algo para remediar la situación.

La pelirroja había meditado mucho sobre el asunto. Le había sido difícil aceptar la realidad, aceptar que ella, Sorhyu Asuka Langley, estaba enamorada de Shinji Ikari. En un principio trató de negarlo, pero le fue imposible, ya que la verdad la había golpeado en la cara como una tonelada de ladrillos...

"_**Vete a la mierda, Asuka"**_

Esas cinco palabras le habían abierto los ojos. Escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Shinji, y de la forma en que las dijo, le habían causado tal dolor, tal shock, que finalmente había comprendido qué era lo que le pasaba con Shinji, y por qué le molestó tanto verlo babeando por la muñeca... estaba enamorada de él, y lo descubrió de la peor forma posible, justo en el momento en que terminaba por alejarlo de ella.

Ella se había prometido a si misma no depender nadie, por lo que la idea de amar a alguien; y sobre todo, a alguien como Shinji; era una soberana locura. Pero la cruda realidad, y la dura forma en que se había dado cuenta de las cosas, no dejaron lugar a dudas, estaba enamorada de Shinji. No sabía cuando ni cómo pasó, solo sabía que lo amaba, y que no soportaría perderlo.

Para su desgracia, su estúpido orgullo se había encargado de alejarlo. El ya creía que ella lo odiaba, ahora, después de lo que pasó... si no lo había alejado por completo, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Al menos esa era la sensación que le dejaron esas pablaras de Shinji.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenia que buscar la forma de acercarse a él, de hacerle ver que ella no le odiaba, que en verdad lo amaba con todo su ser. Pero no podía ir y decírselo así nada más. El no le creería, si es que estaba dispuesto a escucharla. No podía imponerse, ya que él la rehuiría, y tampoco le iba a rogar, a pesar de todo, ella tenía su orgullo. No, debía acercarse paso a paso, hacerle ver que ella también era una chica tierna y cariñosa, es solo que nunca nadie había visto esa parte de su personalidad... y él sería el primero.

Con la decisión tomada, era cosa de acercarse a Shinji y tratar de hacerle entender, de tener una conversación... obviamente no lo pudo hacer la noche anterior, ya que todo estaba fresco aún, además, Shinji llego a casa con Misato cerca de las 3:00 de la madrugada, por lo que decidió dejar las cosas para el día siguiente. Su intención era convencer a Shinji de alguna forma de saltarse el colegio para conversar sobre el asunto, pero él se había marchado mientras ella estaba aún en la ducha. El no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, pero no podía culparlo.

Por su parte, Shinji aún estaba dolido por lo pasado con Asuka, pero también molesto. El salir con Misato la noche anterior lo relajó bastante, además, no podía negar que se divirtió mucho y fue la envidia de todo el lugar, al estar compartiendo con una mujer tan hermosa. Pero por la mañana, nada más ver a Asuka, regresó el enojo consigo mismo, por dejarse engañar tan estúpidamente por la pelirroja, pero acompañado de otro sentimiento, dolor. Y es que Asuka se las había arreglado para remover algo que él creía olvidado y sepultado.

Ahora, ese sentimiento lo había estado rondando toda la mañana, como insinuándole que una pequeña llamita estaba cobrando fuerzas entre las cenizas, lo que le hacía recordar todo lo que sufrió debido a la pelirroja. Negó con la cabeza. Debía apartar esas ideas de su mente. Sabía por experiencia que eso no lo llevaría a nada. Entonces, su vista se pasó en el vacío puesto de Rei. La chica no había asistido a clases ese día, cosa que era común en ella, ya que siempre la estaban requiriendo para pruebas y exámenes físicos, aunque no entendía por qué usualmente solo la llamaban a ella.

El solo pensar en la chica de ojos escarlata, fue suficiente para que algo del dolor que le dejó Asuka con su estúpido juego, desapareciera por arte de magia. Desde un tiempo a esta parte, Rei causaba esos efectos en él. El estar junto a ella lo relajaba, y aunque no se dijeran nada, se sentía sumamente cómodo con su compañía. El ver su hermosa sonrisa era suficiente para fundirle el cerebro, y sus enigmáticos y hermosos ojos rojos, siempre lo habían cautivado, más aún ahora que podía ver cosas en ellos.

No pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. El descubrirse capaz de ver cosas en esos ojos era toda una sorpresa, una agradable sorpresa a decir verdad, además, ella también parecía conocerlo a él mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, pero no le molestaba, al contrario, se sentía halagado.

Volvió a mirar el asiento vació de Rei, y se encontró con deseos de verla. En verdad tenía ganas de verla. Luego de lo que pasó bajo el roble, parecía que todos sus pensamientos habían sido monopolizados por ella. Bueno, no era de extrañar, le gustaba Rei, no sacaba nada con negarlo. La chica se le había metido dentro de su ser sin darse cuenta y después de lo que paso bajo el roble de la escuela, ese sentimiento se hizo más fuerte, hasta que otro sentimiento que creyó olvidado comenzó a manifestarse otra vez, picándolo insistentemente, y eso, lo tenía de mal humor, ya que sabía que no llegaría a nada. Solo que su corazón parecía no querer entender razones.

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus cavilaciones, que Shinji no escuchó como el profesor lo llamaba pidiéndole poner atención en la clase. Luego de 4 intentos, el profesor perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y fue hasta quedar parado frente a Shinji que aún estaba en las nubes, observando el vacío puesto de Rei.

-- ¡¡Señor Ikari!! –- ladró el profesor, golpeando el pupitre del chico, con un libro que tenía en las manos.

-- ¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAHHH!!!! –- gritó Shinji, dando un salto del susto y cayendo sentado en el piso, totalmente blanco y con el corazón en la mano -- ¿Q-q-qué...? –- fue todo lo que pudo articular el aún asustado piloto EVA.

El profesor lo miró con ojos estrechos mientras el resto de la clase se largaba a reír de buena gana. El resultado de eso era bastante predecible.

"Baka" pensó Asuka mientras veía como Shinji salía del salón ante la risa de todos, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Esa era precisamente la oportunidad que había estado esperando, solo debía lograr que la sacaran del salón, y luego podría llevarse a Shinji a alguna parte privada, donde poder hablar con tranquilidad.

La pelirroja sonrió con malicia y comenzó a maquinar un plan para ser sacada de clases, ante la mirada de una ya totalmente preocupada Hikari.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji llevaba unos 10 minutos cargando las famosas cubetas de agua, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y una conocida pelirroja salió por ella. Obviamente, Shinji se sorprendió y le hubiera gustado preguntar qué había pasado, pero su orgullo herido pudo mas que su curiosidad, así que optó por mirar hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

Asuka miró la reacción del chico con enojo y dolor por partes iguales, pero se contuvo. No se había hecho sacar del salón para pelear con él, ni para llorar como una magdalena. Estaba ahí para tratar de arreglar las cosas, y conseguir una oportunidad de llegar a su corazón.

-- Shinji... tenemos que hablar –- dijo finalmente en un susurro.

Shinji no respondió.

-- ¿Shinji?

Shinji no respondió.

-- ¿Shinji, me escuchas?

Obviamente que él estaba escuchando, y ya se podía imaginar lo que la pelirroja se traía entre manos, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Aún estaba enojado por lo del día anterior. Enojado y dolido.

Por su parte la pelirroja, fiel a su forma de ser, decidió dejar de perder el tiempo, le quitó las cubetas de agua a un sorprendido Shinji, y antes de que este pudiera decir nada, lo jaló de un brazo rumbo a las escaleras. Él intentó protestar ante este abrupto comportamiento, pero Asuka le dio una mirada de esas que no dejan lugar a discusión; así que no le quedó otra más que dejarse arrastrar hasta llegar a la azotea de la escuela, un lugar ideal para hablar con privacidad.

Una vez allí, Shinji caminó hasta la baranda y se recargó los brazos en ella mirando al horizonte, luego de unos tensos y largos segundos, suspiró resignadamente y juntando todo su valor, enfrentó a la pelirroja.

-- Bien... te escucho -- dijo Shinji, no muy entusiasmado.

Asuka comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa. A pesar de sus intentos de serenarse, Shinji aun se veía molesto, y motivos tenía, pero también se veía... ¿dolido?. Esa era la otra cosa que había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza de Asuka toda la noche¿Por qué Shinji se había sentido tanto cuando ella le dijo que todo era una broma?. ¿Por qué le preguntó si creía que era divertido jugar con los sentimientos de los demás?.¿Acaso quería decir que él sentía algo por ella?.

"Si... lo sé".  
Esas tres palabras llegaron a la mente de la pelirroja en forma instintiva. Esa había sido la respuesta de Shinji, cuando ella había dicho que lo odiaba. Aún podía recordar la cara y el tono de voz amargo y apesadumbrado con que había dicho esas palabras. Ante estos hechos, una luz de alarma se encendió en la cabeza de la pelirroja. Algo le decía que si no hacía algo ahora, nunca tendría una oportunidad con Shinji. Finalmente se armó de valor para hablar. 

-- Shinji, yo... sobre lo de ayer...

-- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -- preguntó Shinji, cortando a la pelirroja.

-- Yo... solo quería jugarte una broma, como el otro día en NERV, cuando salí con Kaji... pero creo que esta vez se me pasó un poco la mano.

-- ¿Un poco? –- pregunto Shinji incrédulo -- ¿A eso le llamas un poco? –- preguntó ahora molesto -- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo... te hubiera tocado como me pedías¿Acaso no consideraste eso al idear ese estúpido juego?.

Asuka se sonrojo al escuchar esa pregunta, y al recordar que ella estaba dispuesta a ser tocada, y algo más si él decidía seguir. No pudo responder ante la mirada escrutadora de Shinji.

Shinji apartó la vista y suspiró con resignación y negó con la cabeza. Al menos sabía lo que debía hacer, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo se tomaría Asuka lo que iba a decir, pero tenía que asegurarse que la chica dejara de molestarlo de esa forma, por su sanidad mental. Juntando toda la paciencia posible, trato de calmarse y le habló a la chica.

-- Asuka... debes entender que no puedes hacer ese tipo de bromas –- dijo con pesar -- Vivimos juntos hace un año, y he aguantado tus bromas, regaños y golpes durante todo este tiempo, pero... soy un chico, y no debes olvidar eso -- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

--¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -- preguntó la pelirroja, arqueando una ceja, lo que causó que Shinji se sonrojara y apartara la vista.

-- Bueno... soy un chico en plena pubertad, y bueno... si una chica se me acerca como lo hiciste tú ayer, pues...

Asuka se sonrojo. No necesitaba más para saber a que se refería Shinji.

-- ¡¡Hentai!! –- dijo la pelirroja sin pensar, llevada más por la costumbre que por otra cosa.

Si Shinji estaba molesto consigo mismo, luego de ese comentario de Asuka, todo su enojo se volcó sobre ella.

-- ¡¡Si fuera un Hentai como dices, te hubiera tirado sobre la alfombra y te hubiera hecho quien sabe que cosas!! –- dijo Shinji molesto, y le dio la espalda.

Asuka se dio mentalmente una patada en el trasero. Shinji le acaba de pedir que dejara de molestarlo de esa manera, y ella va y lo trata de Hentai. Al final comprendió que lo único que había logrado con todo eso era alejar un poco más a Shinji. El tenía razón, era un chico y era normal que reaccionara como lo hizo ante una chica que se le insinúe, aunque se detuvo antes de llegar más lejos.

Al ver a un Shinji enojado dándole la espalda, sintió rabia consigo mismo por ser tan tonta, y dejarse llevar por sus deseos de superar a la muñeca. "Si él me hubiera tomado anoche y lo hubiéramos hecho… no habría sido por amor, habría sido por simple deseo. Yo no quiero que sea así". Pensó la pelirroja.

Shinji estaba apunto de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, cuando para su sorpresa y contra todo lo que hubiera esperado, sintió como Asuka lo tomaba de la camisa. Al voltear a verla, ella estaba parada a su lado, con la cabeza levemente gacha.

-- Tú no eres un Hentai... nunca lo has sido -- dijo la chica, son voz suave -- Lo supe esa noche que me acosté junto a ti provocándote para que me besaras. En vez de aprovecharte, me cubriste y te fuiste a dormir a otro lado. Un Hentai no hubiera hecho eso.

-- ¿A-Asuka? –- preguntó Shinji, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-- Sé que te molesto todos los días con eso, pero solo lo hago para picarte… no lo hago en serio, eres un buen chico, sabía que no te aprovecharías de mi, porque yo... confío en ti -- dijo la chica, levantando la cabeza y obsequiándole a Shinji una hermosa sonrisa, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Shinji se sonrojó y quedó como petrificado, viendo como la chica le obsequiaba una hermosa sonrisa, mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente.

-- ¿Tú... confías en mi? -– preguntó sorprendido.

-- Baka, claro que confío en ti. ¿O que, acaso crees que te odio, o algo por él estilo? -- preguntó finalmente la pelirroja en forma divertida, ampliando su sonrisa.

Esas palabras fueron como un mazazo en la cabeza para Shinji. Ella no lo odiaba como había llegado a creer, todo lo contrario, confiaba en él. Se lo había dicho junto con una hermosa sonrisa. Cuanto tiempo había deseado que esa huraña pelirroja le obsequiara una sonrisa como esa. ¿Por qué tenía hacerlo justo ahora que todo había terminado?.

-- Shinji, yo... entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo por lo que pasó, y... prometo nunca más jugarte ese tipo de bromas -- dijo finalmente la pelirroja, con la cabeza un tanto inclinada hacia abajo y sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Shinji Ikari estaba verdaderamente sorprendido. La gran Sorhyu Asuka Langley se acaba de disculpar. No directamente, pero esto era sin dudas una disculpa. Francamente ya no sabía qué esperar de la pelirroja, jamás se habría imaginado que tendría una conversación con ella sin recibir gritos o un golpe como mínimo. Este era un lado de Asuka que él no conocía, un lado que le agradaba bastante, un lado de ella, que le hubiera gustado conocer antes, porque ahora era demasiado tarde¿verdad?.

Miró a la pelirroja, que esperaba expectante, y al verla así, tan distinta, tan hermosa, tan cercana, sintió como todo el enojo y dolor que experimentaba fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, a la vez que sentía un calorcito en el corazón, algo que ya había experimentado tiempo atrás... ¿Acaso...?

Finalmente y ante la expectación de Asuka, lo único que Shinji pudo hacer, fue sonreír y afirmar con la cabeza. La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo ya, que eso significaba que habían hecho las pases. Shinji la había perdonado.

-- Mejor volvemos fuera del salón. No quiero quedarme detenida toda la tarde, como te pasó ayer con la muñeca, por estar comiendo bajo un árbol -- dijo Asuka con un tono de voz juguetón, mientras se colgaba de un brazo de Shinji, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, sin notar la cara de consternación que puso Shinji por unos segundos.

Sin querer, Asuka había tocado un punto sensible, había mencionado a Rei, lo que causó que Shinji, sintiera un remezón en su corazón. Repentinamente eso que Asuka le estaba haciendo rememorar, chocó con lo que Rei le hacia sentir. No pudo dejar de sentirse algo confundido, pero decidió dejar eso de lado por ahora. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso con más calma.

Shinji miró a la pelirroja, que estaba colgada de su brazo, y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, caminó junto la pelirroja de regreso afuera del salón de clases, para terminar su castigo. Aún así, estaba realmente sorprendido por la forma en como ella lo llevaba, pero al final lo aceptó de buena gana. No todos los días puedes ir del brazo de una de las chicas más lindas de la escuela, además, las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado, solo esperaba que esta tregua pudiera durar, aunque fuera por un tiempo.

Por su parte, Asuka se sentía mucho mejor, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Por primera vez había abierto un poco su corazón, con lo que logró más de lo que imaginó. Si bien no le ofreció una disculpa en toda la regla, Shinji lo había entendido, y logró que él diera ese lamentable incidente por superado. Además, ya no estaba enojado, y le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Por último, ella aprovechó la ocasión para hacerle ver, en forma algo solapada, que ella no lo odiaba como él creía, lo cual pareció sorprender gratamente a Shinji.

Sin duda había dado un importante paso. Ahora él sabía que no lo odiaba, y que ella confiaba en él, lo cual le habría la puerta para acercarse y revertir la mala impresión que Shinji tenía de ella, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era mostrándole su lado más tierno, como ahora. Por la sonrojada cara de Shinji, podía decir que iba bien encaminada. Sonrió, y siguió caminando feliz junto Shinji a terminar su castigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día de clases finalmente había llegaba a su fin, y como ya era costumbre, los alumnos salieron disparados de la escuela en todas direcciones, igual como si se tratara de una fuga de reos escapando de la prisión.

Durante el transcurso del día, Shinji había ido recobrando su carácter normal. La conversación con Asuka en la azotea de la escuela había dado sus frutos. Ahora Shinji se veía mas como si mismo, aunque con muchas cosas en que pensar, ya que esta nueva situación con Asuka, era algo que nunca se había esperado, cosa que lo alegraba mucho, y despertaba algunas cosas, que parecían chocar con otras cosas que le hacía experimentar cierta chica de mirada escarlata. Aún así, había recobrado su ánimo habitual.

Los más agradecidos eran Touji y Kensuke, que caminaban junto a Shinji para su "Maratón Semanal de Animé", ya que ese día de la semana siempre lo dejaban para pasar toda la tarde viendo animé en casa de Kensuke.

-- Me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre Shinji. Cuando llegaste a la escuela en la mañana, te veías como decaído y algo molesto -– comentó como Kensuke.

-- Es verdad. ¿Qué rayos te pasó, Shinji? –- preguntó Touji con verdadero interés.

-- Nada de importancia... ya pasó -– dijo Shinji, sabiendo que en realidad la cosa no había pasado del todo. La conversación con Asuka, si bien había arreglado en algo sus diferencias, también le había dejado muchas cosas en que pensar.

-- Bueno, lo más importante ahora es comprar algo de comer –- dijo un Kensuke entusiasmando, sacando a Shinji de sus pensamientos.

-- Es verdad, podríamos comprar refrescos, patatas fritas, hamburguesas, pollo asado, o también podríamos encargar algunas pizzas. ¿Qué opinas Shinji? -- preguntó Touji.

-- Bueno, no sé... ¿Qué tal un poco de cada cosa?.

-- Gran idea Shinji –- dijo Kensuke.

-- ¿Crees que seremos capaces de comer todo eso, Shinji? -- preguntó Touji sorprendido, ya que en verdad sería mucha comida, pero su estómago lo traicionó y lanzó un fuerte gruñido.

-- ¿Decías algo Touji? –- preguntó un divertido Kensuke.

Touji tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Shinji solo sonrió.

Finalmente los tres chicos se encaminaron rumbo al centro de ciudad fortaleza, siguiendo el llamado de sus estómagos. En eso, pasaron por frente a un pequeño parque donde se juntaban a conversar la mayoría de los alumnos luego de salir de clases. Shinji pudo reconocer a varios de ellos como compañeros de su misma clase. En ese momento, su mente dio a luz un plan para hacerle pagar a Touji, por la tarde de tortura que había pasado el día anterior con el profesor de matemáticas, pero más que nada, porque por culpa de eso, su conversación con Rei, había quedado interrumpida en el momento más importante. Eso era algo que Touji debía pagar.

Shinji miró a Touji disimuladamente. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era arriesgado, y se podía ganar un buen puñetazo de parte de su amigo, pero él se la estaba debiendo y esta le parecía manera más equitativa de cobrársela. Además, en una de esas le servía para que él despertara y se dejara de perder el tiempo.

Cuando los tres estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que los demás chicos pudieran oír su conversación, Shinji se acercó a Touji, y le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros en un típico gesto de camaradería masculina.

-- Bueno Touji, cuéntanos de una buena vez... ¿Hace cuando que Hikari es tu novia? –- preguntó Shinji, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo oyeran.

Efectivamente, TODOS los presentes se giraron como por acto reflejo hacia ellos, momento en que Touji quedó como congelado en su sitio, mientras su cara se ponía más roja que una señal de tráfico, pero luego de unos segundos vino su reacción.

-- ¿¿De donde demonios sacaste eso, Shinji?? –- preguntó furioso, mientras se libraba del abrazo de su amigo, a la vez que echaba humo por las narices, y espuma por la boca.

-- Bueno, es que... ustedes se llevan muy bien de un tiempo a esta parte, además, ella te trae el almuerzo todos los días, y pues, yo pensé... –- dijo Shinji retrocediendo con las manos en alto en un gesto conciliador, pero con una leva sonrisa en los labios.

Ante esas palabras, Touji se congeló otra vez, y se puso más rojo aún. (Si fuera posible)

Por su parte, Kensuke estaba completamente sorprendido por ese comentario de Shinji. Molestar a Touji con la delegada de curso era como cometer suicidio, no había duda de que Touji lo iba a matar, pero cuando vio la expresión de Shinji, esa pequeña sonrisa pícara y sobre todo, el lugar donde hizo su comentario, comprendió cual era el juego de su amigo y decidió seguirle la corriente.

-- Es verdad Touji. Desde hace uno días Hikari comenzó traerte el almuerzo, y todos sabemos cual es el único motivo por el cual una chica le lleva el almuerzo a un chico. No puedes negarlo –- dijo Kensuke con pose de profesor explicando una materia, levantando su mano derecha y enseñando el dedo meñique.

-- **¡¡¡¡TE DIGO QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!!!!** -- rugió Touji, más rojo aún.

Mientras, los demás chicos que presentes en el lugar, estaban verdaderamente encantados con la conversación que tenían de esos tres, y como era de esperar, no pudieron evitar hacer algunos comentarios al respecto.

-- Que calladito te lo tenías Touji.

-- Es verdad, que malo eres. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?.

-- Guardar ese tipo de secretos no es de amigos.

-- Vamos, cuenta. ¿Qué tal es Hikari?. ¿Es ardiente o de las tranquilitas?.

-- ¿En privado es igual de mandona o le gusta que la manden?.

-- ¿Hasta donde has llegado?.

-- ¿Le has dado besos con lengua?.

-- ¿Le has agarrado los pechos?.

-- ¿Ya le has metido mano bajo la falda?.

-- ¿Han tenido sexo?.

-- ¿Cuantas veces?.

-- ¿Le gusta suavecito o prefiere el sexo duro?.

-- **¡¡¡¡¡CÁLLENSE!!!!!**

Todo el mundo se calló en el acto ante ese potente rugido. Touji respiraba pesadamente, con las manos apuñadas, enseñando los dientes de forma amenazante, y una mirada asesina que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa a cualquiera que hiciera otro comentario. Como ninguno de los presentes quería morir virgen, optaron por guardar silencio.

-- Ahora escuchen montón de idiotas. Entre Hikari y yo, no pasa nada, **¡¡¡NADA!!!.** Todo esto fue invención del idiota de Shinji. ¿¿¿Les quedó claro??? –- preguntó Touji, meneando un puño en forma amenazante.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. No era prudente contradecir a Touji en ese estado. El último que lo intentó, se ganó un sendo puñetazo en el rostro y no pudo abrir el ojo derecho en una semana.

-- Si escucho un solo comentario de esto en la escuela, se las verán con mis puños. ¿¿¿Está claro???.

Todos asintieron. Nadie sería tan tonto como para comentar eso en la escuela, pero Touji no dijo nada sobre comentarlo fuera de esta.

// Inserte aquí, una sonrisa cínica de los chicos en cuestión //

Una vez que Touji aclaró las cosas con el grupo de idiotas que tenía en frente, se preparó para darle su merecido al causante de todo ese alboroto.

-- Y AHORA TU SHINJI, VAS A PAG... –- pero no pudo terminar su regaño, ya que el aludido brillaba por su ausencia.

Lo buscó con la vista pero no se veía por ninguna parte. Estaba en eso cuando escuchó un silbido desde la acera del frente. Ahí estaba Shinji, haciéndole señas con una mano junto a Kensuke, que lo jalaba de la camisa, instándolo a correr por su vida.

-- ¡¡Eso fue por lo de ayer. Ahora estamos a mano!! -– gritó Shinji, para luego salir corriendo junto con Kensuke, perdiéndose de vista al doblar la esquina.

-- **¡¡¡¡¡¡SHINJI MALDITO, TE VOY A MATAR!!!!!!** –- gritó furioso Touji y se fue en persecución del joven Ikari --** ¡¡¡¡TAMBIEN TE VOY A MATAR A TI, KENSUKE!!!! **-– gritó al doblar la esquina.

Los demás jóvenes solo vieron como esos tres se perdieron al doblar la esquina, deseando que Shinji y Kensuke corrieran más rápido que Touji, o no vivirían para ver un nuevo día.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka llegó al departamento donde vivía con Misato y Shinji, y fue directo a su cuanto a cambiarse de ropa. Al salir, llevaba su habitual polera holgada y unos shorts. Caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja, regresó a la sala, prendió la televisión y se recostó sobre unos cojines para ver algún aburrido programa mientras mataba el resto de la tarde. Miró la televisión con rostro resignado, cambiando canales hasta que se detuvo en una vieja serie de animé, donde aparecía un robot blanco y negro luchando contra una especie de dragón mecánico, que le recordó en algo a Shinji, la muñeca y ella, montados en los EVAS, librando mortales batallas contra los Ángeles. A volver de un corte comercial, dijeron el nombre de la serie, "MAZINGER Z".

"MAZINGER Z. Está serie si que es antigua, pero apuesto que Shinji babearía al verla" pensó divertida la pelirroja.

Shinji... hace solo una hora que no lo veía y ya lo estaba extrañando, y es que luego de aclarar las cosas con él, y volver a un estado de relativa normalidad, en muy buenos términos, sea dicho de paso, sintió la necesidad de estar mas tiempo junto a él. Bueno, considerando lo que sentía por él, era normal desear pasar el máximo tiempo posible junto a él. Además, debía reconocer que Shinji había cambiado. Si bien no era el chico más extrovertido y con la personalidad más arrolladora del lugar, ya no era el alfeñique llorón que fue una vez. Si, definitivamente, ya no era el mismo de antes. Debía reconocerlo, le agradaba ese nuevo Shinji, y quería conocerlo más a fondo, y este era el mejor momento para acercarse a él, ahora que se estaban reconciliando y que ella le estaba empezando a mostrar su lado tierno... pero justo este día había quedado en salir con el par de idiotas que tenía por amigos. Lo único bueno es que como vivían juntos, oportunidades para acercase a él, no le iban a faltar.

"Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora ese baka" pensó la pelirroja, tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja, viendo como Mazinger terminada por destruir a su enemigo de turno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los transeúntes que circulaban a esa hora por las calles de Tokyo-3, podían ver como dos jóvenes en edad escolar corrían por entremedio de ellos a todo lo que daban sus piernas, seguidos de cerca por otro joven de similar edad, que gritaba a todo pulmón amenazas de muerte para los dos primeros.

Esta no era una escena que se viera todos los días, pero después de ver Ángeles peleando contra robots gigantes por en medio de las calles de la ciudad, a la gente de Tokyo-3 ya nada los sorprendía.

Nadie les prestó atención.

_**Continuará...**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor: **Finalmente, y luego de semanas devanándome los sesos y dándome de cabezazos contra la pared, puedo decir con un suspiro de alivio, que el capítulo 5 esta terminado.

De todos los capítulos de FIND THE WAY, este fue el que más que costó sacar adelante, y el que sufrió un cambio casi total a lo que se leía en su versión original para hacerlo funcionar.

Uno de los mayores cambios de este capítulo es la pelea de Shinji con Asuka, que en su primera versión no era ni la sombra de lo que es ahora. Esta pelea, es sumamente intensa y dramática para ambos. Gracias a ella, Asuka al fin descubre lo que le pasa con Shinji, y Shinji revivió cosas que creía superadas, solo para que Auka pisoteara esos sentimientos una vez más. Se puede decir que esta pelea en un evento trascendental en la relación de esta pareja, ya que marca un antes y un después. Superado esto, vino el otro problema... hacer que Asuka se disculpe.

Puede sonar fácil, pero en el fondo no lo es. Asuka es una chica sumamente compleja, y por sobre todo, MUY orgullosa. Ella había cometido una grave falta, y por medio de ella, descubrió que amaba a Shinji, pero no por eso se iba a arrodillar ante Shinji pidiendo disculpas. Estamos hablando de Asuka Langley, ella no hace ese tipo de cosas. ¿Entonces, cómo hacer que se disculpe? Luego de jalarme el cabello y darme cabezazos contra la pared por algunos días, llegue a una conclusión... "Disculparse sin disculparse". Puede sonar raro, pero esto es justo lo que hizo Asuka en la azotea de la escuela, y creo que es una escena bien lograda... al menos eso espero, ya que me costó mucho poder idearla.

Bueno, con todo esto superando, las cosas entre estos dos, parecen estar mejor que nunca, y Asuka ganando terreno en su relación con Shinji, pero¿Qué pasa con Rei?. La chica de ojos escarlata estuvo perdida en este capítulo, pero reaparecerá en el próximo, con algunas cosas que decir, y un par de sorpresas por ahí.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**El Santo Pegaso: **Hola amigo. Me alegra que te gustara como manejé esa forma en que Shinji convenció a Rei para saltarse el castigo, ya que me costó un mundo sacar esa parte, para que fuera lo más creíble posible. Tal como decías, lo de Asuka se esta poniendo fuerte, eso quedó demostrado en este capítulo, y por lo de la fiesta en NERV... eso se viene muy interesante. Saludos.

**Fantastic-Man:** Hola Compadre. Un gusto hablar contigo otra vez.

Tal como comentas, Shinji y Rei estuvieron a punto de... pero siempre pasa algo que hecha a perder todo, y lo que pudo ser, al final no fue. Aún así, las puertas parecen estar abiertas para algo más. Tal vez en este punto una conocida pelirroja tenga algo que decir. Sobre esto, lo que dices de Asuka es verdad. Suele presentarse como la villana del cuento, pero en fondo no es una mala chica. Hasta ahora en este fic no ha tenido una aparición muy favorable, pero eso podría cambiar en un futuro.

Lo de la Fiesta en NERV parece estar causando expectación, y es que la idea de ver a Rei bailando parece que a mas de uno le agrada sobremanera. No es de extrañar, ver a Rei en facetas que no son comunes para ella, es siempre algo digno de ver.

No hay caso amigo. Tu fanatismo por Placebo ha quedado demostrado una vez más, con tu comentario actual, y con los comentarios anteriores, donde dices que escuchar Placebo te evoca a Rei Ayanami... bueno, no se de que admiro, cuando escucho Coldplay me pasa algo similar, y cuando escucho ciertos temas de Rammstien, no se por qué se me viene a mente la imagen de un EVA, machacando a un Angel... creo que deberíamos ir a visitar un psicólogo.

Saludos.

**Shiro-wolfman-k:** No hay nada que disculpar. Soy yo el que debe dar las gracias por tus reviews. Ahora voy a pasar a responderte los reviews por capítulo.

Cap. 2: Lo que dices es verdad. Rei es una chica de apariencia fría y apática, pero es solo que no sabe como expresarse, creo que eso queda demostrado en la serie. La forma en que la he ido humanizando se la debo en gran parte a la ayuda de Fantastic-Man, que me ha aconsejado en algunos aspectos. Hombre, este tipo parece el Psicólogo de Rei. Creo que nadie entiende mejor a Rei Ayanami que Fantastic-Man.

Cap. 3: Después de mucho pensar llegué a la conclusión de que Misato era la única que podía cumplir el papel de asistir a Rei en su cambio de vida. Al final pareció ser la opción correcta, ya que está encaminando bien a Rei. Es verdad que el capítulo estuvo un poco mas lento, pero creo que lo ameritaba.

El incluir temas musicales se me esta haciendo una costumbre, pero de ahí a hacer un Songfic... no sirvo para eso. Me limito a incluir temas de vez en cuando y hasta ahora me ha resultado.

Cap. 4: A mi también me agrada la idea de un Shinji atraído y en tanta sintonía con Rei. Contra lo que muchos digan, esos dos hacen una muy buena pareja. Lo que comentas de Gendo, es verdad, es un bastardo con todas las de la ley, y llegará el momento en que hará de las suyas, afectando la vida de ciertas personas.

Sobre lo que comentas, no me había dado cuenta, pero tienes razón… tal vez me de por armar otros fics para tener a Shinji con todas las chicas de EVA como pareja.

Saludos.

**Samurai1993: **Muchas Gracias.

**Mis-Killer-Spirito: **Al parecer muchos quedaron con las ganas de un beso entre Rei y Shinji. Las cosas estaban dadas, y la situación era inmejorable, pero no siempre las cosas son como uno espera. Sobre lo que comentas de momentos cursis y románticos, traté de crear un aire romántico en esa escena, sin caer en lo cursi. Espero haberlo logrado.

La música de los 80's y 90s también me encanta, igual que Mandonna. Saludos.

**Akibakeiseiya: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, que es hasta ahora el más romántico del fic. Lo de cortar los besos en la mejor parte parece que es una costumbre muy difundida en los fics, manga y animé. Prácticamente no hay serie donde no pase algo así, pero en fondo eso contribuye a crear mas expectación.

Respecto a ese comentario en que señalas que Rei es una mujer sin alma, no estoy muy de acuerdo contigo. Rei es una chica apática, fría y callada, a la que le da lo mismo vivir o morir. Visto así, parece que en verdad es una muñeca sin alma, pero con el correr de la serie, esta chica fue demostrando que no era tan fría como aparentaba, y se vieron varios indicios de que efectivamente tenía un corazón, y que este se aceleraba por cierto chico que lloró de felicidad al ver que ella esta viva luego del ataque del Quinto Angel. Yo creo que ese es un punto importante en la serie, ya que de aquí en adelante se puede apreciar el cambio de Rei, que finalmente se sacrifica para salvar a Shinji del ataque de un Angel.

Este es un tema sobre el que mucho se puede decir, incluso algunos postulan que lo sentía Rei no era amor verdadero, sino una manifestación de "memoria genética" de Yui y su amor materno por Shinji. Bueno, esto cae en el terreno de la especulación, y es un tema mas propio para tratar en algún foro de EVA.

Sobre lo que comentas de poner algo de lime o lemon... ya veremos, y si, estoy coleccionando el manga de EVA, pero Girlfriend of Steel no lo sigo, ya que compré un tomo y no me gustó.

Saludos.

**Ikari Saotome: **trataremos de seguir actualizando seguido (tan seguido como mi trabajo lo permita) y eso de un ShinjixReixAsuka, algo de eso hay en Mi Otro Yo y en otro fic que pretendo subir después. Saludos.

**DarKagura: **Bueno, creo que a nadie le agrada que lo arrastren de compras a un centro comercial si no tiene ganas de ir. Sobre lo que comentas de Asuka, pues algo de interese se notaba en ella por Shinji, pero no por el alfeñique, sino por el Shinji que surgía esporádicamente para machacar angeles, ese seria en enganché para fijarse en este Shinji con un poco mas personalidad.

**Prometheus:** Te agradará saber que ya tengo listo otro Fic de Shinji y Rei, y que lo subiré dentro de poco. La Mujer de mis sueños la actualizó dentro de las próximas semanas. Ya estoy empezando a ponerme al día.

Saludos.


	6. Cuatro Dias Parte 2

**FIND THE WAY**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**Nota 1:** Todos los derechos de la serie Neón Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**Nota 2:** Agradezco a mi amigo **FANTASTIC-MAN** por su desinteresada ayuda para sacar adelante el desastre en que se había convertido este fic. Sin sus consejos, comentarios y correcciones, este fic jamás se habría publicado. _

**Capítulo VI: "CUATRO DIAS (Parte 2)" **

**"MADRUGADA DEL DIA 3"**

Rei despertó recostada de espaldas en su cama. Por las cortinas no se colaba casi nada de luz, por lo que dedujo que aún debía ser de madrugada. Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la cómoda a un costado de la cama y confirmó lo que suponía. Eran apenas las 4:57 de la madrugada y tenía que estar en NERV a las 8:00 de mañana en punto. Aún podía dormir un par de horas, así que cerró los ojos, intentó dormir, pero fue inútil, el sueño la había abandonado.

La chica de ojos escarlata sabía que tenía que estar descansada para las pruebas de ese día, las instrucciones de la doctora Ritsuko habían sido claras en ese punto. "Tienes que estar en buena forma", lo que también significaba dormir lo necesario, pero si no tenía sueño, no había nada que hacer. Ese pensamiento la llevó a recordar las pruebas que le estaban realizando.

Siempre que la requerían para alguna prueba o examen físico, no ponía objeción y los últimos dos días le habían hecho un montón de ellos y la tarde del día anterior la había pasado dentro de un cilindro transparente lleno de LCL. El cilindro estaba en medio de una gran sala de aspecto lúgubre, en una de las partes más recónditas de NERV, siempre vigilada por la doctora Ritsuko.

Como era la costumbre cada vez que entraba a ese cilindro, se encontraba desnuda. Normalmente eso nunca le importó, pero cuando el Comandante Ikari apareció en el laboratorio, sintió deseos de cubrirse, no quería que la viera desnuda, pero¿por qué?. Antes eso nunca le importó. Finalmente no se cubrió y le sonrío al hombre como siempre lo hacía al verlo, y él le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras la doctora Ritsuko arrugaba el ceño detrás de él. Pero la mente de Rei volvió otra vez a esa nueva sensación que experimentó.

"¿Por qué quise cubrirme al ver al Comandante Ikari?. ¿Por qué no quería que me viera desnuda?. ¿Por qué si antes nunca me importó?. ¿Qué fue eso que sentí?"

Rei meditó largamente sobre eso, y luego pensarlo con calma, llegó a una conclusión. "Pudor", según tenía entendido, así es como se le llamaba a eso que sintió.

"¿Porqué experimente eso en ese momento?" -– se preguntó Rei.

No lograba entender porque sintió algo así. La única explicación que le encontraba a eso, eran esas nuevas emociones que afloraban en ella desde un tiempo a esta parte, sobre todo desde el día en que reconoció que amaba a Shinji. Esa era la única explicación, ya que nunca antes había tenido problemas en desnudarse ante los demás, en realidad le daba lo mismo, incluso Shinji la había visto desnuda en un par de ocasiones y no sintió absolutamente nada. No pudo evitar preguntarse, que sentiría si él la viera desnuda otra vez, ahora que sabía que lo amaba. Se sonrojó furiosamente ante ese solo pensamiento.

"Shinji" pensó la chica, ya un poco más tranquila, mientras sentía un calor que calentaba su pecho.

Shinji Ikari era sin lugar a dudas el causante de todas esas nuevas sensaciones y emociones que estaba experimentado, y pensándolo bien, desde que lo conoció, sintió algo hacía a él, como si estuvieran conectados de alguna forma. Aún así, le fue algo molesto en un principio, sobre todo por la forma en que se expresaba del Comandante Ikari, pero eso pronto comenzó a cambiar, específicamente, después del ataque del quinto Ángel. Aún podía recordar claramente como lo protegió con un escudo del ataque de aquel ángel, mientras él le disparaba con el Fusil de Positrones. Ese día casi perdió la vida, pero no lo hizo por él, lo hizo porque era su deber, y porque le daba lo mismo vivir o morir. De hecho, ella no esperaba salir viva de esa batalla.

Recordó también lo que pasó después, como Shinji había abierto la compuerta del Entry Plug y como se asomó adentro para ver como estaba mientras gritaba su nombre. Recordó como lloró de felicidad al ver que ella estaba con vida, como le pedía que nunca más dijera que no tenía nada en la vida, y como le pedía que sonriera.

Desde entonces su impresión del Tercer Elegido había cambiado completamente, y comenzó a sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado. En un principio no supo comprender esas nuevas sensaciones, y no sabía como manejarlas o a que atribuirlas, solo sabía que quería estar cerca de Shinji y protegerlo, ya no porque fuera su deber, sino porque ella deseaba estar a su lado.

Fueron muchos meses los que estuvo así, observando a Shinji desde la distancia, sin saber lo que le estaba pasando con él, por qué se sentía de esa manera solo con él, o qué era lo que tenía de especial para que removiera todo su mundo, nada más verlo o estar cerca de él. Cuando finalmente descubrió lo que le pasaba con él, había sido un shock tremendo para ella. Jamás imaginó que sentiría algo así, pero ese sentimiento estaba ahí, en un principio confuso, pero ahora tan claro como el agua... "Amor".

Lógicamente, en un principio decidió dejar las cosas como estaban. Ese nuevo sentimiento le era completamente desconocido y no sabía cómo manejarlo, pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que no podía dejar las cosas así, necesitaba a Shinji, y se moría de celos al verlo cerca de otra chica.

"Celos". Ese era otro sentimiento nuevo para ella, y le costó mucho controlarlo en un primer momento, como esa vez que vio a unas chicas insinuándosele a Shinji, a la salida de la escuela. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba ahí, intentando alejarlas de él, por suerte se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que hacía y pudo controlarse, pero Shinji se dio cuenta de todo. El siempre podía ver a través de ella como si fuera un libro abierto.

Shinji era capaz de ver a través de sus ojos, él se lo había dicho, y ella lo confirmó hacía dos días, cuando con solo verla a los ojos él supo lo ella pensaba. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer algo así¿Tan evidente era lo que pensaba?. Si eso era cierto, también era posible que él supiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Fue ese mismo día, bajo el gran roble en medio del patio de la escuela, cuando ella le había confesado que también podía ver cosas en él, y es que luego de meses de observarlo el secreto, conocía perfectamente el lenguaje corporal de Shinji, lo que significaba cada pequeño movimiento, o gesto que él hacía. Obviamente él se había sorprendió por esa confesión. En un principio pensó que él se enojaría, pero le sonrió y dijo **_"Me alegra... que seas tú la que puede ver esas cosas en mí"_**. En ese preciso momento, sintió como ellos habían conectado de una forma que nunca creyó posible, ambos se habían abierto ante el otro y se mostraron tal cual eran...

**¡¡¡¡¡¡RIIIIIIIINNNN!!!!!!**

Rei dio un salto al escuchar el despertador. Eran las 6:45. Apagó el despertador y lo quedó observando un momento. "¿Tan rápido pasó la hora?", pensó. Solo hace unos momentos eran las 5:00 y ahora eran las 6:45. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo al pensar en Shinji. La hora literalmente volaba. Con algo de resignación, se levantó de la cama y se encaminó al baño para tomar una ducha.

Una vez que Rei terminó con su ducha matutina, se paró frente al espejo y procedió a maquillarse como le habían enseñaron en el salón de belleza. No fue un maquillaje recargado, fue algo más bien simple, solo como para "resaltar sus virtudes", como dijo una de las dependientes del Salón de belleza. Finalizada esa parte, se dirigió al armario y comenzó a elegir que ponerse, ya que la Mayor Katsuragi le había "EXIGIDO" que usara la ropa que compraron. Por supuesto, ella habría preferido su habitual uniforme escolar, se sentía mas cómoda con el, pero la Mayor fue específica en ese punto. _"El uniforme te lo pones solo cuando vayas a la escuela. Si no usas la ropa que compramos, jamás te acostumbraras a ella". _No dejaba de tener razón.

Se tomó su tiempo al elegir la ropa, ya que el día anterior la Mayor Katsuragi la había regañado por combinar mal la ropa, ya que se puso lo primero que encontró, además, se llevó otro regaño por no maquillarse ni llevar ningún accesorio, entiéndase: aros, anillos, collares, etc, etc, etc...

Finalmente se decidió por una blusa roja con tirantes, falda escocesa, medias negras, botas y una campera amarilla, también se colocó un collar y un par de aros para completar y antes de salir se puso unas gafas de sol. Esperaba que eso fuera del gusto de la Mayor. No quería otro regaño el día de hoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como ese día estaban libres de asistir a la escuela, Asuka y Shinji llegaron a NERV a las 8:30 de la mañana, fueron a los vestidores a ponerse sus trajes de conexión y luego fueron al laboratorio para las pruebas de sincronización. Misato los esperaba como de costumbre, con los brazos cruzados, parada a un lado del asiento donde Maya terminaba de calibrar las computadoras para las pruebas.

Al llegar, Shinji notó de inmediato la ausencia de uno de los pilotos.

-- Eeeh... Misato. ¿Rei no va a venir a las pruebas de hoy? -– preguntó con algo de timidez. Al final, después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y ciertas dudas que rondaban por su cabeza, una cosa permanecía sin cambios, moría por ver a Rei.

-- No Shinji, ella está con Ritsuko haciendo pruebas en otra sección, pero no te preocupes, si tanto te interesa, podrás verla en fiesta de mañana en la noche –- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, picándole el costado con un codo, haciendo que Shinji se sonrojara visiblemente, y para su sorpresa y alegría, él no negó su comentario. "Punto para Rei" pensó.

Por supuesto, Asuka no estaba para nada feliz con el repentino interés de Shinji, por la muñeca. Algo había visto los últimos días, e intuía que el cambio de look de la muñeca, tenía como único objetivo llamar la atención de Shinji. Tendría que tomar medidas al respecto.

-- Bien chicos, no perdamos más tiempo. Por favor entren a sus Entry Plug. Tenemos un horario que cumplir –- dijo Maya apurándolos, ya que ella estaba a cargo de las pruebas ese día.

-- Ya escucharon a Maya, chicos, muévanse –- dijo Misato, empujando a Shinji y Asuka fuera la habitación, para que entraran en las cápsulas que estaban en la habitación contigua.

Interiormente, Misato se sentía complacida por como estaban saliendo las cosas. Shinji se notaba muy interesado en todo lo referente a Rei, y la chica estaba esforzándose mucho para cambiar su forma de ser y poder conquistar a Shinji. Por como iban las cosas parecía ser solo cosa de tiempo para que esos dos terminaran juntos, al menos así lo esperaba.

"Es una lástima que Shinji no pudiera ver como llegó vestida Rei, hace poco. De seguro hubiera inundado NERV de tanto babear", pensó divertida mientras sonreía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 3:15 de la tarde, cuando Shinji y Touji se encontraron para ir al centro comercial, para ir a comprar un traje para el primero. Kensuke no había podido acompañarlos, por algo relacionado con un proyecto para hacer una Mina N2 casera, pero la verdad es que quería dejar solos a los chicos, para ver si Shinji podía hacer las paces con Touji, que seguía enojado por la broma del día anterior.

Como era de esperar, Touji no estuvo muy feliz al recibir la llamada de Kensuke, diciendo que no podía acompañarlos, pero como ya se había comprometido, no le quedó más ir con Shinji. Aún así, no había dicho una sola palabra desde que se habían encaminado al centro comercial. Aún estaba muy enfadado por lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Por su parte, Shinji miraba a Touji disimuladamente. Sabía que el chico estaba enojado, y por suerte se había salvado de la furia de sus puños el día anterior, pero Touji se la debía, luego de gritar a los cuatro vientos que el otro día él se estaba tratando de ligar a Rei. El no estaba haciendo eso, solo estaba conversando con ella... o al menos, eso era lo que intentaba creerse y hacer creer a los demás. En todo caso, estar con un Touji callado y con el ceño fruncido, por el resto de la tarde, no era algo que le agradara particularmente.

-- ¿Vas a estar callado toda la tarde? –- preguntó finalmente, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Touji no respondió.

-- Vamos... solo fue una pequeña broma.

-- ¿¿¿PEQUEÑA BROMA??? -– preguntó furioso Touji –- La mitad de la escuela anda comentando que tengo algo con Hikari. Hoy no pude verla a la cara de la vergüenza.

-- Bueno, no es por nada, pero... eso te pasa todos los días, cuando ella te entrega el almuerzo que te prepara con tanto cariño –- comentó Shinji, sin poder evitarlo, mientras trataba de contener la risa.

-- **¿¿¿QUIERES QUE TE PARTA LA CARA A GOLPES???** –- rugió Touji enseñándole un puño.

-- Oye, tú fuiste el que empezó cuando gritaste en medio de la clase que trataba de ligarme a Rei –- dijo Shinji, retrocediendo un par de pasos, levantando las manos a modo de protección –- Además, estuve media tarde castigado por tu culpa.

-- Bueno, perdóname por decir la verdad –- dijo Touji, con burla.

-- ¿Quieres que hablemos con la verdad, Touji?. Muy bien, hablaremos con la verdad. ¡¡TE GUSTA HIKARI!! –- dijo Shinji, molesto también.

-- ¡¡Y A TI TE GUSTA AYANAMI!!.

Ambos se quedaron callados, observándose mutuamente con el rostro sonrojado. Touji pensando en las palabras de Shinji, y el aludido pensando las palabras de Touji. No podía negarlo, le gustaba Rei, era una chica hermosa, pero... ¿Era solo eso?.

Ambos chicos se miraron otra vez. Estaban atrapados por sus propias palabras. Solo había una cosa por hacer...

-- ¿Tregua? –- preguntó Shinji.

-- Tregua –- respondió Touji, y ambos estrecharon las manos.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y se largaron a reír. Luego de un rato, y ya mas calmados, entraron al centro comercial, conversando como los buenos amigos que eran. Una vez dentro no les tomo mucho llegar a su destino, una de las tiendas más exclusivas dedicadas al vestir masculino. Shinji entró a regañadientes empujado por Touji. Aún no le convencía la idea de ponerse traje y corbata.

-- ¿Los puedo servir en algo jóvenes? –- preguntó un dependiente que se acercó al verlos entrar.

-- Si, queremos un traje para mi amigo. Tiene una fiesta mañana en la noche y tiene que ir bien presentado –- dijo Touji, con una de sus típicas sonrisas, dando unas palmaditas en el hombro de un ya resignado Shinji.

El dependiente miró a los chicos de pies a cabeza. Uno vestía ropa deportiva y el otro unos tejanos azules, una polera blanca y una camisa clara manga corta sin abrochar. Se veían como dos adolescentes comunes y corrientes, lo que quería decir que no debían tener mucho dinero.

-- Miren jóvenes, como ven, esta es una tienda muy exclusiva. Los valores de nuestros trajes son sumamente elevados. ¿Comprenden? –- explicó el hombro, tratando de correrlos diplomáticamente.

Por respuesta, Shinji metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y para la sorpresa de Touji y el dependiente, sacó un fajó de billetes de MUY alta denominación.

-- ¿Cree que sea suficiente con esto? -– preguntó Shinji, mostrándole al hombre el fajo de billetes.

-- **¿¿¿DE DONDE SACASTE TANTO DINERO???** –- preguntó Touji con ojos desorbitados, ya que creía que Shinji iba a pagar con una tarjeta de crédito de NERV o algo así. Mientras, el dependiente del local ya tenía el signo "$" en los ojos.

-- Lo único bueno de trabajar para NERV, es que me pagan un buen sueldo todos los meses –- dijo Shinji, encongándose de hombros.

-- Por supuesto que alcanza joven, acompáñenme por favor –- dijo el dependiente cambiando completamente su cara y el tono de su voz, pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Shinji, guiándolo por dentro de la tienda, seguidos de un aún sorprendido Touji, que ya estaba pensando en pedirle a Shinji que le consiguiera un trabajo en NERV. Finalmente llegaron hasta donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero, junto a unos probadores.

-- Ahora dígame joven. ¿Que tan formal es la fiesta a la que va? –- preguntó el hombre.

-- ¿Qué tan formal? -- preguntaron Touji y Shinji, sin entender.

-- Efectivamente, necesito saber que tan formal ese esa fiesta, para poder elegir la prenda más adecuada para la ocasión. Ya sea un Frac, Smoking o...

-- No, no... no creo que sea tan formal. Quiero decir, Misato me dijo que era formal, pero no creo que sea tan formal, bueno, eso creo –- dijo Shinji, un tanto complicado.

El hombre quedó con cara de "¿Qué?", mientras que Touji se llevaba una mano al rostro y negó con la cabeza.

-- Déjame a mi Shinji. Es obvio que no tienes idea –- dijo Touji finalmente -- Mire, necesito que mi amigo, se vea como uno de esos ejecutivos jóvenes de empresas multimillonarias. Usted sabe, sofisticado y elegante, pero nada muy recargado o anticuado.

-- Entiendo -- dijo el hombre, tomando una huincha de medir, y tomo las medidas de Shinji. Luego de unos minutos regresó con varios trajes para que pudiera elegir.

-- Realmente no sé cuál elegir. Todos se ven muy bien –- dijo Shinji, indeciso.

-- La única forma de saber cual te queda mejor, es vértelo puesto –- dijo Touji, sentándose en una cómoda silla de estilo clásico, cruzando las piernas mientras le hacía señas para que se fuera a cambiar.

Shinji suspiró resignado y comenzó a probarse uno tras otros los trajes que le habían pasado, mientras el vendedor y Touji, (que ahora se estaba tomando un café) lo observaban con ojo crítico cada vez que salía del vestidor, y lo hacían caminar de un lado a otro para comprobar que tal se veía desde todos los ángulos. Finalmente, y cuando Shinji estaba apunto de perder la paciencia escuchó el grito de Touji.

-- ¡¡¡ESTE ES!!!.

Shinji estaba con un traje claro, chaqueta de caída recta y camisa negra, el vendedor seleccionó una corbata que le hiciera juego y todo quedo decidido.

-- Ahora si. Este es el traje ideal para usted, joven –- dijo el hombre, dando una señal de asentimiento.

-- ¿De verdad? –- pregunto Shinji, no muy convenido –- Yo pienso que el azul estaba mejor.

-- ¡¡¡Que no, hombre!!! –- dijo Touji.

-- Su amigo tiene razón, joven. Este traje le da un aire de juventud y libertad, sin perder la formalidad, además, el color le sienta de maravillas. Está hecho para usted.

-- Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen... me lo llevo.

-- Te envidio sabes –- dijo Touji, a lo que Shinji respondió con una mirada de extrañeza. Touji sonrió y respondió -- Este sábado en la noche yo no tengo ningún panorama, en cambió tú, vas a estar en una fiesta en NERV, pasándolo de las mil maravillas.

-- Si pudiera llevarte, lo haría Touji.

-- Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo para el personal de NERV. Tienes suerte de pilotear un EVA.

-- Yo no lo llamaría suerte precisamente -– dijo Shinji con algo de pesar.

-- Perdone joven por inmiscuirme en esta conversación pero… ¿Usted pilotea un EVA? -- preguntó el dependiente, realmente sorprendido.

-- Así es –- dijo Touji con orgullo –- Está frente al famoso Shinji Ikari, piloto exclusivo del Evangelion Unidad 01, y para su información, él solo ha derrotado a la mayoría de los Ángeles. ¿Cómo la vio?.

Ante el comentario de Touji, la mayoría de los dependientes de la tienda, y clientes que estaban cerca para escucharlo, se acercaron para comprobar la veracidad de esa afirmación. Finalmente y muy a su pesar, Shinji tuvo que confirmarlo mostrando su credencial de NERV, donde figuraba con el cargo de "Piloto EVA". Luego de eso, algunos lo felicitaron, otros se mantuvieron al margen y otros lo llenaron de preguntas, las cuales respondió de acuerdo con lo que Misato lo había instruido para situaciones como esa, en otras palabras, hablar mucho y decir poco y de lo poco, más de la mitad era mentira.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron lo suficiente, un hombre se paró frente a Shinji, para presentarse.

-- Mi nombre es Yutaro Kumon, encantado –- dijo con una sonrisa.

-- Shinji Ikari, mucho gusto -– dijo Shinji, devolviendo el saludo con algo de timidez.

-- Así que tú que eres uno de los famosos Pilotos EVA. Eres bastante joven, imaginaba que los pilotos eran soldados profesionales o algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué no lo hace alguien mayor? –- preguntó el hombre con curiosidad.

-- Bueno... esa es información clasificada -– respondió Shinji, tal como había sido instruido.

-- Entiendo, no te preocupes, solo era curiosidad. Bueno, el punto es que mañana por la noche voy a inaugurar una discotheque por aquí cerca. Va ha asistir mucha importante de Tokyo-3, y algunos medios de comunicación. Me halagaría que pudieras asistir como uno de mis invitados.

-- Gracias por la invitación, pero justamente mañana tenemos una fiesta en NERV, y debo asistir sin falta –- dijo Shinji, excusándose.

-- Ya veo, es una lástima. Aún así, déjame darte una invitación –- dijo el hombre sacando una invitación y escribiendo algo en ella para luego pasársela a Shinji -- Si logras escaparte temprano de esa fiesta, trata de darte una vuelta por mi local. Estaré encantado de tenerte como invitado, solo presenta esto en la entrada y alguien te llevara conmigo para que podamos conversar un poco.

-- No le prometo nada, pero haré lo posible por ir –- dijo Shinji, tomando la invitación.

-- Espero verte mañana, Shinji Ikari. Adiós.

Luego de eso el hombre se retiró, y Shinji finalizó su compra al elegir un par de zapatos y calcetines que hicieran juego con su traje, y a la hora de pagar, le hicieron un generoso descuento que agradeció cortésmente. No podía negar que ser piloto EVA tenía su lado positivo.

El par finalmente se encaminó rumbo a la sección de restaurantes del centro comercial. Touji buscó una mesa donde sentarse cargando con las compras, mientras Shinji iba por la comida. Luego de un rato, ambos estaban devorando sendas ordenes de hamburguesas con patatas fritas, junto a un refresco bien helado. En eso estaban cuando Shinji vio a dos conocidas chicas pasar cerca de ahí.

-- Mira Touji, son Asuka y Hikari.

Touji miró donde señalaba su amigo y efectivamente, Asuka y Hikari iban cargando cada una con una montaña de paquetes, perdiéndose a poco andar entre la gente que circulaba por el lugar.

-- Imagino que andan en lo mismo que nosotros –- comentó Shinji.

-- Si, pero la diferencia es que ellas se van a comprar todo el centro comercial –- dijo Touji.

-- Si, es verdad –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, recordando la imagen de Misato unos días atrás, cargando una montaña de paquetes.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente luego de ese comentario, por algún motivo ninguno sabía que decir, finalmente fue Shinji el que rompió el silencio.

-- Touji... ¿Por qué no le dices a Hikari lo que sientes por ella?.

El aludido levantó la vista molesto y listo para replicar, pero al ver la expresión de Shinji, se dio cuenta de que este no estaba bromeando, la pregunta había sido en serio.

Touji nunca había sido dado a expresar lo que sentía, esa pose de machito que tenía, escondía al verdadero Touji del resto del mundo, y no le gustaba mostrar esa parte de sí, pero por alguna razón se sentía en confianza con Shinji. Sabía que este no se reiría como Kensuke, además, Shinji parecía encontrarse en su misma situación.

-- Esto no es algo que uno pueda decir de buenas a primeras, Shinji –- respondió sonrojado.

-- Si... te entiendo –- dijo Shinji amargamente, recordando su experiencia con Asuka, y como nunca fue capaz de expresar sus sentimientos por esa chica, que se encargó de desangrar y matar todo lo que sentía por ella... o al menos eso creía. Negó con la cabeza. Por mucho que hubieran que cambiado las cosas con Asuka, luego de esa conversación en la azotea, era mejor no alimentar falsas esperanzas.

-- Oye Shinji... que esta conversación quede entre nosotros. ¿De acuerdo? –- preguntó Touji, sacando a Shinji de sus meditaciones.

-- No tienes ni que mencionarlo. Si le decimos algo a Kensuke, mañana lo sabría todo Tokyo-3.

Ambos rieron de buena gana ante ese comentario. Terminaron de comer, fueron a una tienda de manga y animé para comprar algunas cosas por cortesía de Shinji y encargar un par de películas. Luego de esa necesaria escala técnica, salieron del centro comercial rumbo al salón de juegos. Aún era temprano y al día siguiente no había clases, así que decidieron aprovechar la tarde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La habitación era espaciosa y oscura, en el centro había un gran escritorio iluminado desde arriba, y alrededor de él, habían sentados un grupo de 12 hombres, el más joven de todos debía rondar por los 60 años. El hombre que estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa tenía el cabello blanco peinado hacía atrás y unas gafas de aspecto extraño, la expresión de su rostro reflejaba seriedad y crueldad por igual. Kiel Lorentz, presidente del consejo de SEELE, era a simple vista un hombre atemorizante.

Los 12 miembros del consejo de SEELE se habían reunido ese día para discutir el desarrollo de sus planes, los cuales afectarían el destino de toda la humanidad.

-- Los últimos acontecimientos si bien se han desarrollado como habíamos previsto, han arrojado ciertos elementos de inseguridad -– dijo Lorentz, con voz profunda.

-- La batalla contra el último Ángel resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperábamos, de hecho, estuvo apunto de perderse –- comentó otro.

-- Aún así logro ganarse, pero fue solo suerte, eso no puede volver a repetirse, debemos asegurarnos de que todo marche como esta previsto en los Pergaminos del Mar Muerto.

-- ¿Cómo está la construcción del EVA-03? -– preguntó Lorentz.

-- La construcción del EVA-03 está completada en un 93 por ciento, se espera que las pruebas de activación sean dentro de dos semanas.

-- La puesta en funcionamiento del EVA-03, le dará un mayor margen de ventaja a Ikari, para los próximos enfrentamientos.

-- ¿Podemos seguir confiando en él?.

-- Es cierto que Ikari nos ha fallado en el pasado, pero por ahora no tenemos indicios de que esté tramando nada que ya no sepamos. Cuando llegue el momento nos desharemos de él, por ahora nos sigue siendo de utilidad -– sentenció Lorentz.

-- A propósito de Ikari, su hijo se comportó de una forma que no esperábamos durante el ultimo combate, de hecho, en NERV también estaban sorprendidos por esta nueva actitud.

-- Las nuevas agallas del hijo de Ikari, pueden ser un problema para nuestros planes.

-- Si ese es el caso habrá que eliminarlo, pero por ahora le necesitamos para que pilotee el EVA-01.

-- ¿Cómo está la construcción de las unidades de producción? -– preguntó Lorentz

-- La construcción de los EVAS del 05 al 15 están al 58 por ciento.

-- Hay que aumentar el ritmo de construcción, las unidades deben estar listas cuanto antes. No podemos permitirnos errores. No ahora que estamos tan cerca de cumplir nuestro objetivo.

Todos asintieron ante esa afirmación.

-- Eso nos lleva directo al punto más importante a tratar. El EVA-04.

-- La construcción del EVA-04 está prácticamente finalizada, las pruebas de activación del motor S2 serán la próxima semana.

-- ¡¡Inaceptable!!. No debemos permitir que NERV posea una unidad con un motor S2. Sería demasiado peligroso.

-- Hay que tomar medidas.

-- El EVA-04, los involucrados en el proyecto y toda la información concerniente al motor S2, deben desaparecer –- sentenció Lorentz.

-- Daremos aviso a nuestros hombres en Estados Unidos. La eliminación del EVA-04, los datos y los responsables del proyecto, deben ser nuestra máxima prioridad.

El asentimiento fue general. El destino de la rama de NERV en Estados Unidos, y del EVA-04 estaban sellados.

-- Nuestros planes marchan de acuerdo a como se habían previsto. El día prometido está cerca. La Complementación Humana ya es un hecho, solo es cuestión de tiempo –- finalizó Lorentz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"DIA 4"**

Estar dentro de un cilindro respirando LCL a las 10:00 de la mañana, no era la idea de Asuka para pasar la mañana de un sábado, de hecho, habría preferido estar en casa preparándose para la fiesta de la noche.

-- ¿Cuánto rato más nos tendrán aquí, Maya? –- preguntó irritada la pelirroja.

-- Las pruebas terminarán al medio día si es que pones de tu parte Asuka, mientras más interrumpas, más nos demoraremos -– sentenció Maya.

-- Por cierto. ¿Dónde esta Misato? -– preguntó Shinji, ya que la mujer siempre estaba presente para las pruebas de sincronización.

-- Revisando los últimos preparativos para la fiesta de esta noche, ahora concéntrense o no saldremos nunca de aquí –- dijo Maya, con algo de irritación, algo muy poco común en ella.

-- Si –- dijeron con desgano ambos pilotos, dentro de sus respectivas Entry Plug, Asuka cruzando los brazos y mirando para otro lado, mientras Shinji ponía los brazos tras la cabeza, preguntándose que habría sido de Rei, ya que no la veía hace cuatro días, y en verdad tenía ganas de verla otra vez, y poder terminar esa conversación que dejaron pendiente bajo el roble de la escuela. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, y la chica de ojos escarlata era una pieza fundamental.

-- Sincronización en 0 por ciento -- dijo un técnico.

Maya se derrumbó sobre su consola suspirando por su mala suerte. Desde las 9:00 de la mañana que intentaba hacer una simple prueba de sincronización, pero esos dos parecían estar en las nubes. Como extrañaba a la doctora Ritsuko, ella era la única que podía manejar a esos 2 sin problemas. "Sempai, regrese pronto por favor" pensó la chica.

-- Bien, intentémoslo otra vez chicos, pero ahora pongan de su parte. ¿De acuerdo? -- dijo Maya, con la esperanza de que al fin entraran en razón.

-- Si –- respondieron los pilotos.

-- Sincronización en 0 por ciento.

Para Maya Ibuki, sería una larga mañana...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Bien Rei, puedes vestirte -– dijo Ritsuko finalizando sus exámenes a la Primera Elegida.

Ritsuko observó como la chica se ponía la ropa mientras ordenaba sus papeles. Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, zapatos del mismo color, y un polo azul manga larga. La chica tenía un aspecto muy juvenil.

-- ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de esta noche Rei? -– preguntó la científica.

-- Si. La Mayor Katsuragi insiste en que no debo faltar –- respondió la chica con voz monocorde.

-- Si no deseas venir, puedes quedarte en casa, Rei. No es necesario que asistas.

-- Yo... le prometí a la Mayor que vendría esta noche.

Ritsuko se percató de la indecisión de Rei al hablar, era como si quisiera ocultar algo. Eso no era común en Rei, además, había encontrado algunos patrones anormales en sus ondas cerebrales. Anormales para Rei, pero completamente normales para cualquier otro, sin contar el hecho de había cambiado su forma de vestir y había comenzado a maquillarse, lo cual era algo aún más increíble.

La apuesta que estaba haciendo Ritsuko era muy arriesgada. Estaba contraviniendo una orden directa del Comandante Ikari. Debía reciclar a Rei y reemplazarla por otra del contenedor de almacenaje, pero en cambio, había reemplazado todos los datos del ordenador y cambiado secretamente toda la medicación de la chica, por otra inocua que no reprimiera su personalidad y que la liberara del dominio de Gendo Ikari.

Así y todo, ella odiaba a esa muñeca con todo su ser, por ser la preferida de Gendo, de ese maldito hijo de perra que la utilizaba de la misma forma que había usado antes a su madre. ¿Por qué lo hacía entonces?. ¿Por qué liberar las ataduras de la muñeca de Gendo?. Simple, para usar a su propia muñeca en su contra.

Sabía que no sacaba nada con destruirla, ya que sería reemplazada por otra, pero si en cambio la dejaba libre de ataduras, si dejaba que su parte humana se manifestara, llegaría el momento en que la muñeca se revelaría, y al ver los cambios que ahora estaba experimentado, sabía que finalmente el momento estaba cerca.

Hace ya algunos meses que había comenzado a cambiar secretamente la medicación de Rei, con el fin de que la chica despertara poco a poco su lado humano. Al principio pareció no sufrir cambios, pero de pronto la chica comenzó a cambiar, a ser un poco más sociable, más humana. Un cambio que ella le había atribuido convenientemente a la llegada de Shinji y Asuka, y a que era previsible un leve cambio en la chica al llegar la pubertad, producto de la descarga hormonal del cuerpo.

Como esto era algo que ya estaba contemplado, Gendo parecía no haber sospechado nada hasta ahora, pero llegaría el momento en que el hombre sospecharía algo, y entonces ella haría su jugada y usaría a la propia muñeca de Gendo, para acabar con él.

Observó como Rei termina de arreglarse, y sonrió.

-- Ten Rei, estos son tus medicamentes. Tómalos puntualmente – dijo la mujer, pasándole una pequeña bolsa de papel, con su nueva medicación –- Ya puedes retirarte Rei. Hasta la noche –- dijo Ritsuko con una pequeña sonrisa, que distaba mucho de ser una sonrisa amigable.

-- Hasta la noche doctora –- dijo Rei, para luego salir del laboratorio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran apenas las 3:35 de la tarde y Shinji y Pen-Pen ya estaban hasta los huevos. Misato y Asuka corrían de un lado para otro del departamento preparándose para la dichosa fiesta, arreglando su ropa, haciéndose máscaras faciales, pintándose las uñas, etc, etc, etc, mientras cotorreaban sobre lo bien que lo pasarían y en el proceso, se tomaban su tiempo para regañarlos a ambos por estar estorbando en la pasada. Al final Shinji y Pen-Pen terminaron relegados a una esquina de la sala.

Finalmente en joven Ikari no soportó más y se dispuso a salir del lugar rumbo a la casa de Kensuke, en busca de un poco de paz y tranquilidad. (si es que eso era posible con Kensuke)

-- ¿Para dónde vas, Shinji? -– preguntó Misato, con la cara cubierta de una pasta de contenido indeterminado de color verde, que ella llamada "Máscara Facial", y con el pelo tomado en un moño alto, que le daba un aspecto similar al de un caníbal africano. Al menos eso le pareció a él.

-- A casa de Kensuke –- respondió Shinji, tratando de contener la risa.

-- Tenemos una fiesta esta noche, Shinji. Deberías preparar tu ropa.

-- Ya está lista Misato, además, no son ni las 4:00 de la tarde. Aún falta mucho para la noche.

-- Esta bien, pero no llegues tarde –- dijo Misato, con gesto serio, que con toda esa pasta en la cara, se vio bastante gracioso.

Shinji asintió con la cabeza, porque si abría la boca no podría detener la risa. Se puso los zapatos y cuando estaba a punto de salir, sintió algo sujetarlo por una pierna. Era Pen-Pen que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-- ¡¡Guaaagh!! –- graznó el pingüino con desesperación.

-- ¿¿Misato, donde dejaste el esmalte de uñas?? –- gritó Asuka desde el interior

-- ¡¡Cómo que dónde lo dejé. Creí que tú lo tenías!! -– respondió Misato con otro grito.

-- ¡¡Si lo tuviera yo, no te lo estaría pidiendo!! –- respondió la pelirroja con otro grito.

Shinji miro al pingüino con compasión. Dejarlo ahí, abandonando a su suerte sería un acto de extrema crueldad.

-- Misato... ¿Puedo llevar a Pen-Pen conmigo?

-- Como quieras, pero no lleguen tarde –- gritó Misato desde la sala.

Shinji cargó al pingüino en sus brazos y salieron juntos del departamento. Al cerrar la puerta, ambos dieron un gran suspiro de alivio y se dirigieron al ascensor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿¿Donde rayos se metió ese Baka??. Ya son las 7:00, de la tarde. Debería estar aquí -– preguntaba una irritada pelirroja mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-- Tenemos que estar en NERV a las 9:30, aún es temprano, pero... ahora que recuerdo, Shinji dijo que estaría con Kensuke, y ese no es de mucha confianza que digamos. Sería mejor llamarlo.

-- Yo me encargo –- dijo Asuka cogiendo el teléfono.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji había llegado a casa de Kensuke las 4:05 y ya para las 4:45 ya había un respetable grupo de 9 jóvenes y 1 pingüino, encerrados en la habitación del dueño de casa, comiendo patatas fritas y tomando gaseosas mientras veían la saga de "La Guerra de las Galaxias". Kensuke se había conseguido las 6 partes por Internet, y las estaban estrenando. Estaban en eso, cuando el celular de Shinji comenzó a sonar. Este lo tomó y a desgano apartó la vista del televisor para contestar.

-- Diga...

-- **¡¡¡Donde rayos te metiste Baka. Ya deberías estar aquí arreglándote para a la fiesta!!! **–- gritó una furiosa pelirroja desde el otro lado de la línea, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos escucharan.

-- Te tienen cortito, Shinji –- lo molestó uno.

-- Por la forma en que te grita, pareciera que ya están casados –- dijo Touji, haciendo que todos comenzarán a reír.

-- ¿Qué son todas esas risas, Shinji? –- preguntó la pelirroja al escuchar el alboroto al otro lado de la línea.

-- Nada Asuka, y no te preocupes, aún es temprano. Dentro de un rato más estoy allá -– dijo Shinji, tratando de alejar a sus amigos, que se acercaban a él para poder escuchar la conversación.

-- Das pena Shinji. Tan joven y ya estas convertido en un mandilón -– dijo uno.

-- Guaaagh, Guaaaaagh –- concordó Pen-Pen echando un trago de Coca Cola.

-- Si quieres, yo hablo con tu señora para pedirle permiso por ti –- dijo otro, con lo que todos comenzaron a reír otra vez.

-- ¡¡¡YA CORTENLA DE UNA VEZ!!! –- les gritó un mosqueado Shinji.

-- ¿¿Qué dijiste?? –- preguntó Asuka.

-- Nada, nada. Nos vemos al rato -– dijo Shinji y luego corto antes de que Asuka dijera algo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Qué te dijo Asuka? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Que estaría aquí dentro de un rato –- respondió la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-- ¿Qué pasa? -- preguntó Misato, al ver el rostro de Asuka.

-- Nada, solo me preguntaba que estaría haciendo. Se escuchaban un montón de risas de fondo.

-- No creo este haciendo nada malo. Pen-Pen está con él –- dijo Misato, quitándole importancia.

Asuka la miró con cara de "Si, claro"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 8:00 de la tarde y la película "El Ataque de Los Clones" comenzaba a ponerse interesante, cuando el celular de Shinji comenzó a sonar otra vez. Todos miraron al susodicho y este tomó el aparato de mala gana. Al ver el número, supo quién lo estaba llamando y dio un suspiro de resignación.

-- Diga.

-- **¿¿¿¿TIENES IDEA DE LA HORA QUE ES????** –- Shinji tuvo que apartar el aparato de la oreja, para que no se le reventaran los tímpanos con el rugido de la pelirroja.

-- La mano que aprieta -– dijo uno, causando la risa de los demás.

-- Parece que tu señora está de malas, Shinji –- dijo Touji, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del aludido.

-- A lo mejor está en su periodo -– dijo Kensuke, causando que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

-- ¿Qué pasa Asuka? -– preguntó Shinji, con una vena punzante en la frente.

-- **¡¡¡Y TODAVÍA LO PREGUNTAS!!!. ¡¡¡SON LAS 8:00 DE LA NOCHE, Y YA DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ ARREGRANDOTE PARA FIESTA. TENEMOS QUE ESTAR EN NERV A LAS 9:30!!!** –- gritó la pelirroja, causando que Shinji alejara nuevamente el aparato de su lastimado oído.

-- **¡¡¡¡QUIERES DEJAR DE GRITAR, MALDITA SEA. ME ESTAS REVENTANDO LOS TIMPANOS!!!! **–- grito Shinji al celular, ya totalmente hastiado, dejando a Asuka y a sus amigos sin habla por igual –- Ahora escúchame Asuka. Voy a llegar a casa dentro de otro rato, así que tú y Misato pueden irse si quieren. Nos vemos en la fiesta –- Finalizo el joven Ikari, apagando el celular, para evitarse más problemas.

Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada. Solo miraban a Shinji con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Shinji.

La respuesta fue un estallido repentino de aplausos que descolocaron por completo a Shinji. Sus amigos estaban fascinados, y daban gritos de alegría mientras le palmeaban la espalda.

-- Eso fue increíble Shinji –- dijo uno.

-- Esa es la actitud de un hombre de verdad –- dijo otro.

-- Eres increíble amigo, eres el único hombre que ha puesto en su lugar a la "Demonia Langley" y ha vivido para contarlo –- dijo Touji, con orgullo en la voz.

-- Ya córtenla con eso –- dijo un fastidiado Shinji, pero no pudo evitar que sus amigos se arrodillaran y comenzaran a adorarlo como a un Dios.

Por su parte, Pen-Pen seguía viendo "El Ataque de los Clones".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿En cuanto más estará acá? –- preguntó Misato.

Asuka estaba mirando el auricular aún sin creer que Shinji le hubiera gritado de esa manera.

-- Me gritó –- dijo la pelirroja aún sin creerlo –- Me gritó, y me dijo que vendría otro rato y que nos fuéramos sin él.

Misato la miró extrañada, tomó el auricular de una aún congelada Asuka, y marcó el número de Shinji.

-- Apagó el celular –- dijo Misato, sorprendida -- Ese idiota... más le vale llegar a la hora o ya vera lo que le espera –- dijo Misato, más para si que para Asuka.

Finalmente dieron las 8:50 y ya no pudieron seguir esperando a Shinji. Lo habían llamado en reiteradas ocasiones pero su celular seguía apagado, así que las dos mujeres optaron por irse sin él.

Si por alguna razón Shinji pretendía faltar a la fiesta, Misato ya había imaginado un par de cosas bastante desagradables para castigarlo como era debido.

Las dos mujeres salieron del departamento y se encaminaron rumbo al automóvil de Misato.

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor: **En este capítulo tuvimos de regreso a Rei Ayanami, con algunas reflexiones sobre lo que siente por Shinji, y lo que la impulsa a seguir adelante en esta empresa en la que esta embarcada.

Como había anunciado antes, en este capítulo tuvimos dos sorpresas, la primera es la aparición de SEELE, tomando trascendentales decisiones que afectaran a todo el mundo, en especial a Estados Unidos, y por otra parte, a Ritsuko, que se trae algo entre manos, que tiene directa relación con Rei. ¿Qué pretende hacer con Rei?. ¿Qué relación hay entre el cambio de Rei y los medicamentos que Ritsuko reemplazó?.

Poco a poco están surgiendo datos, que nos revelan que hay más cosas de la que aparentan, pero por ahora, lo más importante es que la famosa Fiesta de NERV, que está apunto de comenzar. ¿Qué pasará en esa fiesta¿Alcanzará Shinji a llegar a tiempo?. Sépanlo en el próximo capítulo titulado **"NOCHE DE FIESTA"**

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Fantastic-Man: **Hola. Por supuesto que creo que Asuka es complicada. Después de cómo me complico la vida en el capitulo pasado ya no tengo dudas. Me costó un mundo armar ese capitulo y hacer que Asuka hiciera lo que hizo. Por supuesto que también tomara un papel mas protagónico y veremos que tan dulce pude llegar a ser cuando se lo propone. Y sobre lo que comentas, yo también soy de la idea de que Asuka hubiera babeado por un Shinji con los pantalones bien puestos. A ver si se los pone en este fic.

Eso de hacer un fic donde Shinji caiga con cada una de las chicas de EVA, fue solo un comentario... pero en una de esas. En todo caso la idea no es mía, fue de un lector. Sobre LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS y MI OTRO YO, ya estoy en eso. Descuida, que ya se termino el recreo.

Lo de Psicólogo lo tienes bien ganado. Nadie entiende a Rei Ayanami como tú, si hasta pareces su psicólogo privado. Lo de tus gustos musicales lo dejamos ahí. Es un tema mas que sabido que te gusta Placebo y que deliras sobre Rei escuchando esa banda... ¿No has pensado autoanalizarse?.

Subiste otro capítulo de DOS CARAS... bien. Iremos a verlo y dejar mis comentarios a ese excelente fic... y no olvides APRENDIENDO A VIVIR. Recuerda que tienes que enmendar el crimen de hacer llorar a Rei.

¡Nos leemos!

P.D. Girfriend of Steel 2 es malísimo. ¿Por qué no mejor sacaron un manga del juego Girlfriend of Steel? Sería genial ver a Mana Kirishima.

**El Observador: **Hola. Me alegra que hayas leído todos mis fics y que hayan gustado, es bueno para el ego de uno, jajajaja. Sobre eso de que soy uno de los mejor en fic humorísticos de EVA, pues gracias por el voto de confianza, aunque personalmente creo que me falta mucho. ¿Llegaré algún día al nivel de JARDÍN DE EVA?... espero que si.

Los graves errores que tenía este fic, y por los que estuvo 4 años arrumbado en un rincón del disco duro de mi PC, es algo que guardaré como secreto, muajajajaja. Sobre si habrá o no alguna escena candente... ya veremos, pero esto no es SEX IN... ni MI OTRO YO, así que no esperes tríos ni nada por el estilo. Este fic es serio... creo. Tu fic aún no lo he podido leer ¡¡GOMEN!! Es que el trabajo me tiene consumido estos días, pero este fin de semana prometo hacerme un tiempo.

Me alegra que tu proyecto de manga marche bien. Espero que lo puedas sacar adelante, y no te preocupes por el marketing. A FERO siempre lo auspiciábamos en los reviews con VDEC, cuando no se auspiciaba solo...a todo esto, anda bien perdido. Hace tiempo que no se nada de FERO.

P.D.: Definitivamente no veremos al Shinji Hentai viendo "Las tortugas Mutantes pinjas" en MI OTRO YO, ni nada por el estilo. Lo que si se verá, será un humilde homenaje al Cazador de Cocodrilos.

Saludos.

**El Santo Pegaso: **Hola amigo. Y finalmente la pelirroja esta tomando algo mas de protagonismo, y logro reconocer sus sentimientos, aunque las paso negras para poder descubrir lo que sentía. Ahora Asuka asumirá un rol mas activo, pero la cosa no degenerará en un SEX IN TOKIO-3. Este fic es algo mas serio que ese otro, así que no esperes besos indirectos ni escenitas en los ascensores de NERV. Por lo que comentas, y los que otros han comentado, la fiesta es un evento muy esperado. Espero no decepcionar, ya que la fiesta se viene en el próximo capitulo. Sobre ese interes por ver la serie otra vez, me alegro por ti. Estos días tendré que hacer lo mismo, para documentarme para este fic y para LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS.

Sobre Saint Seiya, es una muy buena serie, sobre todo la Saga de las Doce Casas y la de Hades. Saludos.

**akibakeiseiya:** Hola otra vez. No hay problema, tal vez yo entendí mal lo que estabas planteando, lo importante es saber que Rei Ayanami si tiene alma y también su corazoncito, que late como el de cualquier chica de su edad. Sobre lo que cuentas de las nuevas películas de EVA, tengo entendido que son 4. Dos precuelas, una que es como un resumen de la serie, con escenas nuevas y demas, y la ultima, que le daría una nueva visión y final a la serie. A ver que pasa con ese proyecto. Esperemos que sea algo serio, y no un nuevo volador de luces de la Gainax, para sacarnos mas dinero.

El Manga de Girlfriend of Steel 2 no es que parezca shojo, ES shojo, y del shojo bien shojo. Como no soy un fanático del estilo, para mi ese manga paso sin pena ni gloria. Personalmente prefiero RE-TAKE, un doujinshi que es simplemente espectacular. Si no lo has leido, te lo recomiendo. Es pro-Asuka, y en un principio tratan muy mal a Rei, haciéndola ver bastante estúpida, pero fuera de eso no desmerece. Es un muy buen trabajo.

Por lo de las armas, no es que sepa TANTO, el que sabe harto del tema es FOX, que anda medio perdido últimamente. Yo me informo porque me reconozco como un "Analista de Defensa Frustrado", pero de ahí a ser un Kensuke, ni en sueños. Igual te voy a mandar un mail para hablar mas del tema, y gracia por tus comentarios.

**P.D: **Soy de Chile, pais ubicado en Sudamérica, casi cayéndose del mapa. Es una larga y cada vez mas angosta faja de tierra... que horror.

**Miss Killer-spirito:** ¡¡Hola!! Así que te tuve con el alma en un hilo, eso esta bien, ya significa que mis metas al escribir este capitulo y este fic se están cumpliendo. Además me costó un mundo rescribir este capitulo así que me alegra haber causado tantas reacciones en los lectores. Y como pedías, en el presente capitulo, Rei tuvo una mayor participación.

**EZ Ikari Saotome:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu entusiasta apoyo para mis fics. Es verdad lo que dices, Rei es una chica fría, pero mas que nada porque no nunca ha tenido una relación directa y abierta con su entorno, aunque hay otros factores que también influyen. En todo caso, me estoy dando el gusto de hacerla despertar como persona y ser una chica mas normal.

No te preocupes que MI OTRO YO ya se viene ora vez, junto con LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS.

**Arken Strife: **Por supuesto que se esta poniendo interesante... y espera a ver lo que pasa mas adelante. Saludos.

**Faragorn:** Hola. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy bien, gracias. El amigo Seferino es el primero en haber acogido mis fics, por lo que le estoy muy agradecido, además, su pagina es genial. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus buenos comentarios para mis fics, y me alegra conocer a otra persona que apoye la pareja ReixShinji. Sobre lo que comentas de Asuka, es verdad. Siempre aparece como la villana de la historia. No se hasta que punto será villana en este fic, pero al menos mi intención es mostrar un lado mas humano de ella. Sobre la actualización de MI OTRO YO, se viene una vez que termine el siguiente capitulo de LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS, en el que ya estoy trabajando. Saludos.


	7. Noche de Fiesta

**FIND THE WAY**

_**Autor: Jiraiya-Sama**_

_**Nota 1:** Todos los derechos de la serie Neón Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**Nota 2:** Agradezco a mi amigo **FANTASTIC-MAN** por su desinteresada ayuda para sacar adelante el desastre en que se había convertido este fic. Sin sus consejos, comentarios y correcciones, este fic jamás se habría publicado. _

**Capítulo VII: "NOCHE DE FIESTA"**

Misato conducía su deportivo azul por las calles de Tokyo-3 rumbo a las instalaciones de NERV, o al menos eso es lo que creía la pelirroja, hasta que se percató que Misato iba en otra dirección, rumbo a unos derruidos edificios en un sector bastante abandonado de la ciudad.

-- NERV está para el otro lado, Misato –- dijo la pelirroja, con fastidio.

-- Lo sé, pero tenemos que pasar a buscar a alguien primero.

-- ¿Buscar a alguien?. ¿A quién? -- preguntó Asuka, intrigada.

-- A Rei.

-- ¿¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por esa?? –- preguntó irritada la pelirroja.

-- Porque le prometí recogerla para ir todos juntos a la fiesta. Mira, allí está.

Efectivamente, Rei Ayanami estaba parada en la acera, esperando a que pasaran a recogerla. La quijada de Asuka cayó hasta el piso del automóvil al ver como iba vestida la chica, ya que jamás en su vida pensó ver a Rei Ayanami vistiendo algo semejante.

El vestido era negro sin tirantes, que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, sumando a un escote un tanto revelador. El vestido, además, se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo, remarcando la perfecta figura de Rei, cayendo luego hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas enfundadas en finas medias negras, junto con unos zapatos de taco alto. Su cuello estaba adornado por un hermoso collar y un par de aros que hacían juego, junto con unas bellísimas pulseras y anillos. El maquillaje era simplemente perfecto, y completaban el cuadro una chaqueta corta de color azul, que hacía juego con el vestido y el color de su cabello y una pequeña cartera negra, que llevaba bajo el brazo derecho.

Asuka no pudo dejar de sentir envidia ante la visión de una elegante y hermosa Rei Ayanami. La muñeca se veía sencillamente espectacular. A diferencia de la pelirroja, Misato sonrió con aprobación al ver a la chica, se bajó del auto y se acercó hasta ella para saludarla.

-- Rei, te ves estupenda con ese vestido. No sabes la envidia que me das –- dijo la mujer, causando un leve sonrojo en la chica de ojos escarlata, que aún no estaba acostumbrada a recibir elogios, pero se recupero de inmediato.

-- ¿Shinji no vino? –- preguntó la chica, al no verlo en el automóvil. Su rostro y voz eran tan fríos como siempre, pero por dentro se sentía completamente distinta.

-- Ese tonto se fue en la tarde donde Kensuke y aún no ha regresado. Con Asuka tuvimos que venirnos sin él, pero no te preocupes, asistirá a la fiesta. El sabe lo que le pasará si llega a faltar –- dijo Misato con una mirada peligrosa.

Rei asintió con la cabeza, esperando que a Shinji no se le ocurriera faltar. Ella ya sabía en carne propia de lo que era capaz la Mayor Katsuragi, además, si Shinji no iba, ella no tendría ninguna razón para asistir a esa fiesta. Con eso en mente, la chica siguió a Misato y subió al asiento trasero del automóvil, ante la estrecha mirada de una furibunda pelirroja, que aún no podía creerse que esa tonta muñeca pudiera verse tan bien. Finalmente, el deportivo azul enfiló rumbo a NERV, esquivando automóviles y peatones, a una velocidad endemoniada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji llegó al departamento con Pen-Pen, pasados pocos minutos de las 9:00 de la noche. No había querido llegar antes, porque sabía que Misato y Asuka estarían corriendo histéricas de un lado para otro, no lo habrían dejado ocupar tranquilo el baño, y luego lo habrían estado presionando para que se apurara, mientras lo regañaban por tardarse tanto. En vista de este desalentador panorama, decidió evitarse malos ratos y llegar cuando ellas ya no estuvieran en el departamento, y como ahora tenía todo el lugar para él solo, pudo relajarse y tomarse su tiempo.

Se dio una relajante ducha caliente y salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello. Fue hasta su cuarto y vio con resignación su traje nuevo sobre la cama. En realidad no tenía ganas de ponerse traje y corbata, para luego ir a una fiesta donde solo habría gente mayor, bebiendo y hablando de cosas que no tendrían sentido para él. El quedarse en casa de Kensuke, viendo una maratón de "La Guerra de las Galaxias" con sus compañeros de curso, le parecía un panorama mucho mejor para ese sábado en la noche, pero sabía que Misato lo despellejaría vivo si llegaba a faltar, ella había sido muy enfática en que él debía asistir si o si. Además, había un buen motivo para ir a esa fiesta... Rei estaría ahí, y tenía muchos deseos de verla.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se vistió con su traje nuevo, regresó al baño, se terminó de secar el cabello con un secador eléctrico y se peinó con esmero, regresó a su cuarto, se colocó la chaqueta y se echó un poco de la colonia francesa que Kaji le regaló para su cumpleaños. Estaba a punto de salir de su cuarto, cuando vio la invitación a la discotheque que le habían regalado un par de días atrás, descansando sobre su cómoda. Luego de considerarlo unos segundos, decidió tomarla y guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, se dirigió a la puerta, se puso sus zapatos nuevos y se fue rumbo a NERV.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo que en otro momento había sido una bodega llena de maquinaria y refacciones para las armaduras de los EVAS, era ahora un espectacular salón de baile. Había mesas por el alrededor con finos manteles, decoradas con esmero, y todas coronadas por un jarrón con flores frescas. La pista de baila era espaciosa y la iluminación espectacular. Unas largas cortinas cubrían las frías paredes de metal, dándole un aire más acogedor al lugar. Al fondo había un gran escenario con una banda tocando una suave música, que envolvía el lugar con un aire de alegría y festividad, mientras los camareros circulaban de un lado para otro, repartiendo bebidas y bocadillos a los comensales presentes, y los que seguían llegando. No había duda de que Misato Katsuragi se la había jugado con todo. El lugar se veía espectacular.

-- Esto es increíble, Misato. Nunca me habría imaginado que esta grasienta bodega podría verse tan espectacular -– dijo la pelirroja verdaderamente impresionada, observando embelesada el flamante lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

-- Bueno, debo reconocer que me esforcé mucho –- dijo Misato, orgullosa de su trabajo.

El interior del lugar ya se encontraba casi repleto de gente, la mayoría técnicos, personal de mantenimiento o funcionarios administrativos, y entre todos ellos, la plana mayor de NERV, destacando por sobre todos, el Comandante en Jefe, Gendo Ikari.

-- Ahí está el Comandante Ikari. Debo ir a reportarme con él. Espérenme aquí chicas -– dijo Misato, lista para encaminarse donde el Comandante Supremo de NERV.

-- Voy con usted, Mayor –- dijo Rei, causando que Misato se detuviera a mirar a la chica.

-- ...de acuerdo Rei. Puedes venir –- dijo finalmente la mujer, luego de dudar por unos segundos, y emprendieron rumbo a donde Comandante Supremo de NERV, mientras que Asuka fue a buscar una mesa donde poder sentarse a esperar que llegara el idiota de Shinji.

Gendo Ikari estaba de pie, con una copa de vino en una de sus enguantadas manos, conversando con un grupo de mandamases de NERV, aún preguntándose mentalmente cómo es que lo habían convencido para autorizar algo semejante. Indudablemente, Katsuragi, Fuyutsuki, y Kaji lo habían pillado volando bajo (cosa que no era común en él) o jamás hubiera dado el visto bueno para algo semejante. Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y fingir que lo estaba pasando bien con esas insulsas conversaciones, hasta que pudiera escabullirse del lugar, lo cual haría a la primera oportunidad.

Fuyutsuki estaba muy entretenido con la conversación, pero no tanto como para pasar por alto a las 2 mujeres que se encaminaban hacia él, y se llevó la impresión de su vida al observar detenidamente a la Primera Elegida.

-- Comandante –- dijo casi en susurro, haciéndole una discreta seña a Gendo, que al ver donde se le indicaba, también cayó presa del asombro.

Rei Ayanami se acercaba junto con Misato Katsuragi, vistiendo un hermoso vestido de noche. Pero no fue solo eso lo que impactó al hombre y lo hizo estremecer. Su cabello ligeramente más corto y bien arreglado, el maquillaje que resaltaba sus hermosos rasgos, la manera en que caminaba, y esa tímida y casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios la hacían verse muy parecida a...

-- Por Dios... se ve igual a Yui –- dijo aún impactado Fuyutsuki, tan bajo, que solo Gendo pudo oírlo.

-- Silencio –- dijo Gendo fríamente, antes de que las dos mujeres llegaran ante ellos.

-- Buenas Noches, Comandante -– dijo Misato, formalmente.

-- Buenas noches Mayor. Veo que no escatimó esfuerzos preparando todo para esta noche.

-- Así es señor. Espero que todo sea de su agrado.

-- Hizo un buen trabajo, Mayor.

-- Gracias señor –- dijo la mujer, sorprendida por el elogio del Comandante, ya que él no era dado a efectuar ese tipo de comentarios.

-- Buenas Noches, Comandante –- dijo Rei, saludando al hombre, de pie junto a Misato.

-- Buenas Noches Rei. Te ves realmente hermosa esta noche –- dijo Gendo con una sonrisa, causando que Misato casi se desmayara de la impresión, ya que jamás pensó escuchar algo semejante salir de boca de ese hombre.

-- Gracias señor -– dijo Rei, obsequiándole una sonrisa de las que siempre le regaba cuando él la felicitaba por algo, lo que causo que Gendo se estremeciera... en forma muy discreta.

Gendo aún no lograba comprender qué había sido. Tal vez el vestido, el peinado, el maquillaje, la música de fondo, o el par de copas tenía en el cuerpo, no lo sabía con certeza, pero de alguna forma, esa chica que estaba ante él se veía idéntica a su esposa, la única diferencia era el color del cabello y ojos. Se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-- Ve con la Mayor Katsuragi, ella se encargará de ti por esta noche –- dijo finalmente a la chica, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Rei asintió con la cabeza y se retiró siguiendo a una aún impactada Misato, que todavía no podía creer que Gendo Ikari la hubiera felicitado, ni menos aún, que hubiera elogiado a Rei por como iba vestida.

Una vez que Misato estaba un poco más repuesta, las dos féminas caminaron por el lugar, mientras buscaban a la pelirroja, hasta que finalmente la encontraron sentada ante una mesa, conversando con Maya y la doctora Ritsuko, quienes se acoplaron a ellas.

Maya llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa con encajes, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y Ritsuko un largo y seductor vestido azul oscuro, con un generoso escote y un corte a un costado que subía casi hasta la cadera, que dejaba ver por completo una de sus largas y torneadas piernas, enfundadas en finísimas medias negras.

Ambas mujeres, al igual que Gendo y Fuyutsuki, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Rei en su vestido de noche y no pudieron evitar una punzada de envidia al ver lo bien que se veía, punzada que Misato y Asuka también habían sentido en su momento.

-- Buenas Noches Mayor, Rei –- saludo cortésmente, Maya.

-- Buenas noches, Maya –- respondió Misato. Rei solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-- Buenas noches, Misato. Rei, déjame decir que te ves espectacular –- dijo la científica, observando a la chica de pies a cabeza.

-- Gracias Doctora -– respondió la chica.

-- ¡¡Pero que ven mis ojos!!. Cinco hermosas señoritas completamente solas. Me pregunto si me concederían el honor de acompañarlas.

Las cinco aludidas voltearon hacia el autor de ese comentario.

Ryoji Kaji estaba parado frente a ellas, con una de sus típicas sonrisas de casanova. Vestía un impecable traje negro cruzado, llevaba una mano en un bolsillo del pantalón y en la otra sostenía una copa de vino. Su habitualmente desordenado cabello estaba peinado impecablemente hacía atrás sujeto por una coleta, pero lo que más sorprendió a las féminas, es que se había afeitado.

Luego de que se les pasara la impresión de ver a Kaji convertido en la copia de James Bond, las cuatro mujeres le devolvieron el saludo, aún atontadas por la visión del apuestísimo hombre, y digo cuatro, porque Rei lo miraba en forma impasible. En su corazón, solo había lugar para uno.

-- Te ves increíble, Kaji –- dijo una casi babeante Asuka.

-- Tú también te ves espectacular Asuka, ese es un estilo nuevo en ti, pero te sienta de maravilla –- dijo el hombre sonriéndole seductoramente, causando que Asuka estuviera apunto de derretirse -– A decir verdad todas se ven realmente hermosas esta noche –- finalizó el hombre.

En realidad lo estaban, cada una de ellas, y al igual que le había ocurrido a las demás en su momento, Kaji también se sorprendió al ver a una bellísima Rei Ayanami en un vestido de noche, pero más que nada, se sorprendió por verla ahí, ya que tenía entendido que la chica no era dada a este tipo de eventos. Aún así, el hombre supo guardar la compostura como el galán que era, hasta que echó en falta a una persona.

-- ¿Oigan, y donde está Shinji? –- preguntó, al no ver al chico por ninguna parte.

-- El muy baka se fue donde Kensuke y no regresó nunca. Tuvimos que venirnos sin él –- dijo una mosqueada Asuka.

-- ¿Acaso no va a venir? –- preguntó Ritsuko, alzando una ceja.

-- ¡¡Tiene que venir!! –- dijo molesta Misato –- El sabe lo que le pasará si falta.

Ninguno quería estar los zapatos de Shinji si llegaba a faltar. Sabían de lo que era capaz Misato si se enojaba, sobre todo Kaji.

El grupo siguió conversando amenamente, mientras seguían llegando personas a la fiesta. Oficiales, secretarias, técnicos, mecánicos EVA, mantenimiento, personal científico, todos estaban reunidos charlando amenamente en ese gran salón preparado para la ocasión, y cada uno de ellos se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, al ver a Rei Ayanami, alias "La Zombie sin Sentimientos" paseando por el lugar con un vestido que hacía a más de una ponerse roja de envidia.

Luego de un rato, todos estaban ubicados en las mesas que se habían dispuesto y dio comienzo a una pequeña ceremonia precedida por el Comandante Fuyutsuki, donde se le dio un reconocimiento a algunos de los presentes por su buen desempeño, luego de lo cual, la fiesta se dio oficialmente por iniciada.

Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, Asuka, Rei y Kaji estaban juntos ante una mesa conversando luego del pequeño Show de Fuyutsuki, mientras se servían un aperitivo.

-- Siento lástima por Shigeru y Makoto. Van a tener que quedarse en el Centro de Mando toda la noche, mientras nosotros nos divertimos –- comentó sinceramente Maya.

-- Alguien tiene que quedarse de guardia por si se presenta alguna eventualidad -– dijo Ritsuko luego de beber un poco de su margarita.

-- Aún así, siento pena por ellos. Tenían muchas ganas de venir –- insistió Maya.

-- Realmente ese baka no va a venir –- dijo Asuka, quien no estaba prestando atención a Maya, atrayendo la atención de todos, que comprendieron de inmediato a lo que se refería la pelirroja.

Shinji Ikari brillaba por su ausencia.

-- Sería una lástima que Shinji faltara esta noche. Se perdería una gran fiesta –- comentó Kaji.

Rei era la que más preocupada estaba por la ausencia del joven, aunque no lo demostraba en lo más mínimo. La única razón por la que ella había asistido a esta fiesta, era para ver a Shinji, y por lo que parecía, él no tenía intenciones de llegar. La chica no pudo dejar de sentirse un tanto decepcionada, pero no había nada que hacer. Shinji era su razón para estar ahí, y si él no estaba, entonces no había ningún motivo para quedarse. Rei estaba pensando seriamente en retirarse, cuando le vio llegar.

Shinji Ikari acababa de entrar al lugar de la fiesta, vistiendo un elegantísimo y juvenil traje color claro, camisa negra y corbata que hacía juego con el todo. Tenía un aire relajado que nunca antes le había visto, y sonreía con naturalidad cuando lo saludaban al pasar. Rei sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido. Shinji se veía realmente apuesto.

Misato se percató del repentino y casi imperceptible cambio de estado de la Primera Elegida. A simple vista, la chica parecía la misma de siempre, con su rostro serio y frío, pero sus ojos eran otra cosa. Los ojos de Rei, brillaban mientras observaban totalmente concentrada, alguna cosa a la distancia.

-- ¿Estás bien Rei? -– pregunto la mujer, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

Ayanami casi dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Misato, al ser tomada fuera de guardia, pero logró mantener el control, aún así, tuvo que agachar un poco el rostro para que no notaran su sonrojo, ya que sentía la cara ardiendo. Esta era una de las cosas que más le molestaba de estos nuevos sentimientos que estaban aflorando en ella, el sonrojarse. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Todos la estaban observando y debía dar una respuesta.

-- Shinji acaba de llegar –- dijo finalmente, con voz monocorde señalando a la entrada de la ex-bodega, y ahora salón de baile.

Todo el grupo miró en la dirección que señalaba la chica, y efectivamente, Shinji estaba ahí caminando entre la gente y se detuvo junto a un grupo de técnicos del EVA-01, que le habían hecho señas, le ofrecieron un trago y lo invitaron a integrarse a su conversación, cosa que hizo animadamente. No era un secreto que Shinji se estaba llevando bastante bien con los técnicos que hacían mantenimiento a su EVA, incluso se rumoreaba que había salido de parranda con ellos en una ocasión. Cosa que nunca se llegó a confirmar.

-- ¿Ese es Shinji? -– preguntó una incrédula Maya.

-- No lo puedo creer. Realmente se ve espectacular –- dijo Ritsuko, contemplando detenidamente al joven. ¿En que momento había crecido tanto?. "Voy a hacerle una revisión más exhaustiva en su próximo control médico" pensó con una sonrisa traviesa la científica.

-- Wow. Nunca imaginé que Shinji podría verse tan varonil¿En qué momento pasó esto? -– preguntó una incrédula Misato.

-- Ya no es un niño Misato, está convirtiéndose en hombre. Incluso su forma de ser ha estado cambiando. Tiene más confianza en si mismo y afronta las cosas en vez de huir –- dijo Kaji con una sonrisa.

Asuka analizaba las palabras de Kaji, mientras observaba al joven Ikari. Parecía el dueño del mundo mientras reía por algún cometario de uno de los técnicos de su EVA, con los que se llevaba bastante bien. Finalmente desapareció entre la gente junto con el grupo, rumbo a otro lugar del amplio salón-bodega. Kaji tenía toda la razón, Shinji se estaba convirtiendo en hombre y a ella eso le encantaba.

-- Voy a buscar a ese baka o nunca llegará donde nosotros -– dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y saliendo en busca del aludido con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji había llegado bastante tarde a NERV y cuando por fin entró en la bodega se llevo una grata sorpresa. El había estado en ese lugar en más de una ocasión y siempre estaba lleno de refacciones para las armaduras de los EVAS. Nunca imaginó que algún día lo vería de esta manera. Misato en verdad le había puesto empeño a esta fiesta.

Entró al salón-bodega buscando a Misato y compañía y a poco andar vio a un grupo de técnicos del EVA-01 haciéndole señas. De un tiempo a esta parte se estaba llevando bastante bien con ellos, incluso lo habían llevado de parranda una noche que lo encontraron de camino a casa de Touji. Por fortuna nadie se enteró, ya que el lugar al que lo llevaron, no era de los mas respetables. Ante los llamados de los técnicos, decidió acompañarlos un momento y dejar la búsqueda de Misato y Cia. para más tarde.

Casi sin darse cuenta, unos minutos después estaba mezclado con un grupo de gente conversando y riendo con sus bromas, bebiendo un Margarita sin alcohol. Debía admitir que para haber llegado recién ya lo estaba pasando bien y que después de todo, asistir a esta fiesta no fue tan mal panorama como había imaginado en un principio, aunque tuviera que ponerse traje y corbata. Estaba en eso cuando sintió un fuerte palmetazo en la cabeza.

-- ¿¿¿Pero qué... –- el regaño de Shinji murió cuando vio a su atacante, Asuka Langley Sorhyu.

La chica estaba parada con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido, pero eso solo era un pequeño detalle que no aminoraba en nada la belleza de chica. Contra todo lo que él pudiera imaginar, Asuka llevaba un hermosísimo vestido chino de color rojo con bordados en dorado y un generoso corte a un costado que dejaba ver una de sus hermosas piernas. Su cabello estaba recogido y tomado en moño, sostenido por un par de palillos de los que colgaban unos hermosos adornos, y como ya era costumbre en la pelirroja, el maquillaje era perfecto y los aros y pulseras que llevaba solo aumentaban el encanto.

Shinji estaba prácticamente catatónico. Ya había visto en otras ocasiones a Asuka arreglada para una cita, y sabía que podía verse devastadoramente hermosa si lo pretendía, pero esto era algo que no se esperaba. Ese vestido chino le quedaba impresionantemente bien, y definitivamente, el rojo le sentaba de maravilla. Sumado a un perfecto maquillaje y el cabello tomado en un coqueto moño con un par de palillos con elegantes adornos, fueron más que suficiente para desarmarlo por completo.

Por su parte, el ceño fruncido de Asuka se fue suavizando al ver la expresión de Shinji, ya que estaba parado observándola de arriba abajo con la boca abierta y a punto de babear. Demás está decir que esto la hizo sonreír con orgullo. El chico estaba impresionado y eso era justo lo que ella quería.

-- Vamos Baka. Misato y los demás nos están esperando –- dijo la chica en un tono de voz más suave, y una tierna sonrisa, cogiendo de un brazo a un aturdido Shinji, que no atinaba a nada y se lo llevó, ante la divertida mirada de los técnicos del EVA-01.

Luego de un rato, en el que Asuka aprovechó para dar una corta vuelta por el lugar para disfrutar el momento, apareció frente al grupo, aún cogiendo a Shinji de un brazo.

-- Hasta que al fin llegaste, Shinji –- dijo Misato, un tanto fastidiada.

-- Si, bueno, siento la demora –- respondió algo intimidado por la mirada penetrante de su tutora.

-- Pero valió la pena la espera. Te ves increíblemente atractivo, Shinji –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa traviesa, que por algún motivo logró ponerlo nervioso.

-- Estas hecho todo un hombre, Shinji –- dijo Maya con una sonrisa.

-- Gracias -– respondió el aludido, algo avergonzado y un tanto sonrojado.

-- Buenas noches, Shinji –- saludó Ayanami, con su habitual frialdad.

Recién en ese momento Shinji se percató de la presencia de Rei. Estaba tan nervioso al recibir tantos elogios que había pasado por alto su presencia. Frente a él estaba la chica que le quitaba el sueño de un tiempo a esta parte, vistiendo un elegantísimo traje de noche, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, lo que le daba un aire bastante sensual, sumado a un impecable maquillaje, fueron lo suficiente como para volver a desconectar el cerebro de Shinji por segunda vez esa noche.

Ante sus ojos, Rei Ayanami se veía como una diosa.

Los demás presentes observaron la reacción de Shinji con interés, sorpresa, alegría y enojo (dependiendo de quien observaba). No cabía duda de que el chico estaba completamente embobado por una elegante y hermosa Rei Ayanami, tanto que su rostro era una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración, mientras la contemplaba con la boca abierta.

-- Hermosa... –- susurró Shinji sin darse cuenta, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oído.

Si para Rei era difícil mantener la calma y su rostro impasible, ante un apuesto Shinji que no despegaba los ojos de ella, luego de escuchar ese comentario fue literalmente imposible, y no fue capaz de ocultar su sonrojo por ese comentario. Aún así, estaba feliz. Si se había arreglado así esa noche, era para agradarlo a él.

-- Gracias, Shinji -– respondió la chica haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por mantener su rostro y voz lo más impasible posible, aunque no pudo reprimir una minúscula sonrisa de felicidad.

Al escuchar a Rei dándole las gracias, Shinji cayó en cuenta de que había hecho audible su pensamiento, y se puso más rojo que una señal de trafico.

-- D, de nada –- logró decir nerviosamente, encontrando su voz de alguna forma.

Por su parte la pelirroja no estaba para nada contenta con el comentario de Shinji. Ella sabía que se veía mejor que Rei, pero ahora Shinji la ignoraba como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, y eso que aun la tenía cogida de un brazo. No sabía con quién estaba mas enojada, si con Shinji o con Rei.

Para el resto de los presentes resultó bastante divertido ver a Shinji casi babeando por Rei, pero en el fondo lo entendían, la chica se veía bellísima, y para cualquier chico hubiera sido muy difícil no reaccionar de la misma forma al verla.

-- ¿Vas a quedarte viendo a la muñeca como un idiota toda la noche, o te vas a sentar a la mesa? –- bufó la pelirroja, retomando un poco de su mal humor, soltando el brazo de Shinji.

-- Eeeh, yo, este... si, si, me siento -– respondió Shinji regresando a la realidad con las mejillas ardiendo.

Kaji, que había contemplado todo lo ocurrido con mucho interés, se dio cuenta que el joven Ikari estaba bastante avergonzado y pese a no demostrar el menor cambio, intuía que Rei también lo estaba, así que decidió cambiar el tema para sacarlos del apuro.

-- ¿Qué te retrasó tanto, Shinji?. Pensábamos que ya no venías.

-- Estaba en casa de Kensuke y se me pasó la hora –- contestó Shinji agradeciéndole mentalmente a Kaji por cambiar el tema.

-- ¿Y qué estabas haciendo por allá?.

-- Estábamos viendo unas películas.

-- De seguro estaban viendo películas porno. Son unos cochinos Hentai –- interrumpió Asuka, ya oficialmente enojada con Shinji, por babear una vez más por la muñeca.

-- Eso no es verdad, estábamos viendo la Guerra de las Galaxias -– se defendió Shinji.

-- ¿Qué parte viste? -– preguntó Maya.

-- Kensuke tiene las seis partes, pero alcancé a ver hasta la mitad de El Ataque de los Clones.

-- Esa parte es buena, pero sigo prefiriendo El Imperio Contraataca, y la Venganza de los Sith –- comentó Maya.

-- No sabía que te gustaba la ciencia-ficción, Maya -- comentó Misato, realmente sorprendida.

-- Me gusta desde que era niña, cuando vi por primera vez "2001 Odisea del Espacio".

-- Esa película es excelente –- dijo Shinji con entusiasmo.

Así, Maya y Shinji comenzaron una amena conversación sobre películas de ciencia-ficción y para la sorpresa de todos, ambos eran expertos en el tema. Al poco rato todos estaban conversando animadamente mientras comían algo, Rei era la única que no hacía comentarios, pero estaba atenta a todo lo que decían.

Poco después, la banda empezó a tocar música más movida y varias parejas salieron a la pista de baile, lo que causó en Misato deseos de bailar, pero para su mala suerte, Asuka se le adelantó llevándose a Kaji.

-- Rayos, con las ganas que tengo de bailar -– dijo Misato cruzándose de brazos, entre resignada y enojada, haciendo algunos pucheros, lo que causó que Shinji no pudiera reprimir una risita –- No le encuentro ninguna gracia, Shinji –- respondió la mujer, mirándolo con ojos estrechos.

Shinji miró a Misato. La mujer que con el pasar del tiempo se había convertido en algo más que su superior o tutora, se había transformado en una amiga, y una especie de hermana mayor, por lo que no le gustaba verla enojada ni deprimida, así que decidió hacer algo para remediar eso.

-- ¿Me concedes esta pieza? -– preguntó Shinji con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano a la mujer.

Esto sorprendió no solo a Misato, sino que a todas las presentes.

-- ¿Sabes bailar, Shinji? -– preguntó Misato, con algo de incredulidad.

-- Porque no lo compruebas por ti misma –- respondió Shinji, con una sonrisa al más puro estilo Kaji.

Misato observó al chico con atención y pudo finalmente comprender por qué Rei se había fijado en él. En ese momento recordó a la chica y le lanzó una furtiva mirada. Esta le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza para decirle que todo estaba bien.

-- De acuerdo, vamos –- respondió la mujer con una radiante sonrisa, tomando la mano del chico y llevándolo a la pista de baile.

Para sorpresa de Misato y de todos, Shinji resultó ser un gran bailarín, y Asuka pese a estar con su querido Kaji, sintió una punzada de envidia al ver Misato bailando con el chico.

Luego de un par de piezas, Kaji decidió volver a la mesa, pese a las protestas de Asuka, que finalmente se resignó a sentarse y ver como Misato seguía en lo suyo con Shinji. Finalmente luego de otra pieza, los dos volvieron a la mesa algo cansados, pero contentos.

-- Eso fue estupendo Shinji. No dejas de sorprenderme –- dijo Misato, dando un suspiro de cansancio y alegría, dedicándole luego una sonrisa al chico.

-- Gracias-- respondió Shinji, un tanto avergonzado.

-- ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así, Shinji? –- preguntó Maya, lo que captó la atención de todos.

-- Si te lo cuento no me lo creerías –- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, al recordar a la prima de Kensuke, que dicho sea de paso, aún le mandaba notas y saludos por medio de su primo.

-- Bueno, ahora es mi turno de bailar –- dijo Ritsuko poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano a Kaji, el cual no se hizo de rogar.

-- Espera un momento Ritsuko. Es mi turno de bailar con él –- gruño Misato.

-- Acabas de bailar con Shinji –- respondió la doctora, con un encogimiento de hombros.

-- Eso no le da derecho a llevarse a mi Kaji –- dijo la pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos, sujetando al hombre de un brazo, en actitud posesiva.

-- Ya bailaste con él, Asuka. ¿Por que no lo haces con, Shinji?. Demostró ser un gran bailarín –- replicó la doctora.

-- ¡¡Ni aunque fuera el último hombre del planeta!! -- ladró Asuka, antes de pensar lo que decía, pero como aún estaba molesta por la reacción de Shinji al ver a la muñeca, lo dejó pasar.

Finalmente Misato y Asuka tuvieron que resignarse a ver como Ritsuko se llevaba a Kaji, con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, mientras Maya trataba de contener la risa.

Mientras eso ocurría, Shinji no pudo dejar de sentirse golpeado por el comentario de Asuka. Después de lo pasado en la azotea de la escuela, pensaba que las cosas con ella podrían ir mejor, incluso la chica se las había arreglado para darle una pequeña insinuación de que podrían ir un poco más allá en su relación. Por su puesto, eso había removió algunas cosas del pasado, pero ella nuevamente se las había arreglado para pisar todo eso. Aún así, en esta ocasión la estocada no dolió tanto, ya que Shinji no había podido quitar sus ojos de Rei, por lo que el comentario de la pelirroja no le llegó del todo, ya que su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa.

Durante toda la semana había estado deseando ver a Rei, y ahora que finalmente podía verla, había quedado simplemente anonadado. La chica se veía realmente hermosa. Nunca había imaginado que Rei podría llegar a verse tan bien. Es cierto que Asuka lo había impresionado, pero a sus ojos, Rei la había superado.

Por su parte, Rei estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo su rostro neutro, pero sus ojos la delataban, estaba nerviosa, y no era para menos. Shinji se había pasado todo el rato lanzándole miradas, como si no pudiera despegar los ojos de ella. No es que le molestara, pero Asuka estaban ahí, y podría armar un escándalo.

Mientras, Shinji seguía pendiente de Rei, hasta que se percató que la chica estaba nerviosa. Como de costumbre, su rostro no decía nada, pero sus ojos la delataban. Lo pensó un momento y decidió hacer algo para tratar de que la chica se relajara un poco... y de paso, pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

Shinji se puso de pie y se paró a un costado de Rei, mirándola a los ojos.

-- ¿Te gustaría bailar? -– preguntó, extendiendo una mano, para invitarla a ponerse de pie.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Maya, Misato y Asuka voltearon en el acto hacia la pareja. Maya con sorpresa, Misato con mucha alegría, ya que Rei estaba ahí solo por Shinji, y Asuka con evidente enfado, que iba en franco aumento.

-- Yo… no sé bailar –- respondió Rei, bajando la vista, ya que no pudo sostener la mirada de Shinji.

-- ¡¡Ja!!. No se podía esperar menos de una muñeca como ella –- se burló Asuka, dando una sonrisa triunfal.

-- Nadie nace sabiendo bailar, Asuka –- respondió Shinji un tanto fastidiado, para luego devolver su atención a Rei -– Si quieres te puedo enseñar. No es tan difícil. Hasta yo pude aprender –- dijo a la chica, con una sonrisa gentil.

Para Asuka, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Había soportado las miradas de admiración, que Shinji le había dado a Rei mientras babeaba frente a ella, incluso soportó ese piropo inconsciente que se le escapó de los labios, pero que saliera en defensa de la muñeca, y más encima que la invitara a bailar, era algo que ella no podía soportar. Tenía que hacerlo pagar por esa humillación y sabía como hacerlo.

-- Déjala Shinji, no pierdas el tiempo con esa muñeca, además, no creo que le interese bailar contigo teniendo al Comandante Ikari a un par de mesas de aquí.

-- ¡¡Asuka!! -- dijo Misato, tratando de callarla.

-- Pero si es verdad –- dijo Asuka, encogiéndose de hombros -– Todo el mundo sabe que la muñeca siempre anda detrás del Comandante Ikari, y eso a él no parece molestarle, después de todo, tu querido padre la prefiere a ella antes que a ti, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará -– finalizó dándole a la improvista pareja una mirada estrecha y una sonrisa burlesca.

-- ¡¡¡Basta, Asuka!!! –- le llamó la atención Misato, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Para Shinji esa fue una puñalada en la espalda. Sabía que su padre no lo quería, y lo tenía asumido, pero aún dolía el recordarlo, y no solo eso, Asuka se las había arreglado para meter el dedo en la herida, justo por la parte que más dolía, ya que él aún no lograba comprender por qué su padre prefería a Rei, antes que a él, su verdadero hijo. Cerró los puños con fuerza, mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza, molesto y dolido.

Otra que estaba impactada por las palabras de la pelirroja, era Rei. La chica no sabia qué hacer. Ella nunca quiso ocupar el lugar de Shinji, su relación con el Comandante Ikari era más bien de agradecimiento y admiración, ya que él había sido la única persona que se había preocupado por ella, hasta la llegada de Shinji.

Rei le dedicó una mirada a la pelirroja, y por la mirada y la sonrisa triunfal que esta le devolvió, supo que Asuka había dicho eso con el único fin de alejar a Shinji de ella. Rei sintió rabia como nunca antes contra la pelirroja, pero no era el momento adecuado para ajustar cuentas con ella. Se tuvo que tragar su enojo, para levantar la vista con temor, esperando encontrar a Shinji observándola con enojo o resentimiento, pero por el contrario, él no miraba a nadie, seguía con la cabeza gacha, hasta que la levantó y le dio una fulminante mirada a la pelirroja.

-- Puedes ser realmente despreciable cuando te lo propones -– dijo Shinji con enojo, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse a grandes zancadas, perdiéndose a poco andar entre la gente que bailaba alegremente en la pista de baile.

Ritsuko y Kaji, que no estaban tan alejados del grupo, habían visto el intercambio de palabras entre los pilotos y trataron de detener a Shinji para preguntarle qué había pasado, pero este pasó de ellos y siguió rumbo a la salida. Kaji fue detrás de él, mientras que Ritsuko iba a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

-- ¿Qué rayos pasó?. Shinji iba muy molesto. Nunca lo había visto así –- preguntó Ritsuko.

-- Pregúntale a Asuka -– respondió Misato, evidentemente enojada, dándole una penetrante mirada a la pelirroja, que para ese momento ya estaba arrepentida, no tanto de lo que había dicho, sino de cómo lo había dicho. Y es que después de todo lo que le había costado reconocer que amaba a Shinji y el esfuerzo que debió hacer para abuenarse con él, demostrarle que no lo odiaba, abrir una pequeña puerta para acercarse a él, y tratar de llegar a su corazón, ahora va y tira todo por la borda... todo por culpa de la muñeca.

Ritsuko estaba por preguntarle a Asuka qué había pasado, cuando Rei se levantó de su asiento y le lanzó a la pelirroja una mirada fría y penetrante nunca antes vista en ella.

-- Lo que hiciste fue cruel, Asuka. Sabes que Shinji ha sufrido desde niño por la actitud indiferente del Comandante Ikari para con él, y aún así, se lo restregaste en la cara. Eso fue bajo hasta para ti.

Dicho esto, Rei tomó sus cosas y pretendió encaminarse a la salida. Pero Asuka no estaba dispuesta a que Rei viniera a reprocharle cosas, y ante la mirada atónita de todos, agarró de los hombros a Rei y la hizo voltearse hacia ella para hablarle.

-- ¿¿Me estas llamando cruel, estúpida perra??

-- ¡¡Ya cállate, Asuka!! –- gritó Misato, pero la pelirroja no hizo caso de sus palabras y prosiguió su ataque contra Rei.

-- Tú te haces la inocente, pero solo quieres alimentar en Shinji una estúpida ilusión. Jugaras un rato con él y cuando te canses, volverás corriendo donde tu Comandante, burlándote de él, porque eres una estúpida muñeca fría y sin emociones. Tú nunca podrás…

Asuka tenía la palabra en la punta de la lengua, pero no pudo pronunciarla. Según ella, Rei nunca podría amar a Shinji, pero si lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, podría revelarse la secreta verdad de lo que ella sentía por él.

-- ¿Amarlo? -– preguntó Rei, completando la frase que había quedado inconclusa en los labios de Asuka, la que se remeció por entero al escuchar esa palabra -- ¿Amarlo, para jugar con él y destrozar sus ilusiones, mientras lo menosprecio y me burlo de él?. No Asuka. Shinji no necesita de alguien que le cause daño, porque tú ya haces ese rol.

Asuka fue golpeada duramente por las palabras de Rei, pero la chica aún no había terminado, levantó la vista para mirar fijamente a Asuka, con una mezcla de dolor y rabia, causada por las venenosas las palabras de la pelirroja.

--Shinji tiene razón. Eres despreciable.

Dicho esto, Rei se soltó del agarre de Asuka, tomó sus cosas y salió a paso firme del lugar, ante la mirada atónita de las presentes, que aún no podían creerse lo que habían visto y escuchado.

-- Espera Rei… ¿Adónde vas? –- preguntó Misato, antes de que la chica se alejara más.

-- A casa. No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Estas cosas no son para mí.

-- ¡¡Espera Rei, no te vayas!! –- dijo Misato, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La chica ya se había perdido entre la gente rumbo a la salida, como lo había hecho Shinji unos momentos antes.

Justo en ese momento Kaji apareció entre la gente, regresando con las manos vacías.

-- Alcancé a Shinji y traté de hablar con él, pero me dijo que lo dejara tranquilo. Se veía bastante molesto -– informó el hombre al llegar donde el grupo -- Y a todo esto¿Dónde está Rei?.

Misato dio un fuerte golpe de puño a la mesa y miro a Asuka con furia en los ojos.

-- **¿¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO??.**

La pelirroja no pudo contestar al sentir la mirada fulminante de Misato, y la mirada acusadora de los demás. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era poder hundirse en su asiento, agachar la cabeza, arrepentida de sus palabras, y llorar, sabiendo que si seguía a Shinji en ese momento para explicarse, solo lograría empeorar las cosas. Aún así, su estúpido orgullo pudo más. Ya no tenía dignidad, pero aún debía conservar las apariencias. Cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo de ahí, pero en una dirección completamente diferente a la de Shinji y Rei.

-- ¡¡Asuka!!. ¿¿A donde crees que vas??. ¡¡Asuka!! –- preguntó una enojada Misato, pretendiendo ir detrás de la pelirroja, pero fue detenida por Kaji, que la sujetó de un brazo. Misato iba a protestar, pero el hombre le dedicó una mirada seria y negó con la cabeza.

-- Déjala ir. Por ahora lo mejor es apartase y dejarla sola –- dijo Kaji, con voz seria.

Misato miró al hombre unos segundos y asintió. Kaji tenía razón. Por ahora lo mejor era dejarla ir.

Mientras, Asuka corría por los solitarios corredores de NERV, como si de alguna forma con esté acto pudiera dejar atrás todo lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. Corrió y corrió sin un destino en mente, hasta que finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas en medio de una pasarela, totalmente exhausta. Al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos del gigante rojo que ella pilotaba. Sin darse cuenta, había corrido hasta la jaula de contención de su EVA.

Observó fijamente los ojos del gigante rojo, recordando lo que había pasado hace solo uno minutos, antes de agachar la cabeza, mientras se mordía un labio, a la vez que daba un golde de puño en la pasarela, tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.

"Soy una estúpida" fue el único pensamiento que pasó por la mente de la pelirroja, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de su alma, al saberse derrotada en el corazón de Shinji… todo por causa de su maldito y estúpido orgullo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei caminaba por los corredores de NERV rumbo al ascensor que la sacaría de ese lugar. Pese al rostro inexpresivo que llevaba, Rei estaba realmente enfadada con la pelirroja. La chica había lastimado a Shinji donde más le dolía y la había usado a ella para hacerlo, y eso es lo que más la molestaba. Finalmente llegó hasta un ascensor y una vez dentro, presionó el botón para subir a la superficie.

Mientras hacia su camino al exterior, lo único que la chica podía desear, es que después de lo que había pasado, ojalá Shinji no guardara ningún resentimiento contra ella, ya que nunca había sido su intención quitarle el lugar que le correspondía como hijo del Comandante Ikari.

Con esto en mente, salió del ascensor una vez que llegó al primer nivel y caminó a la salida más cercana, con la intención ir directo a su departamento y acostarse a dormir. Para su sorpresa, y a poco andar, se encontró con Shinji parado a unos metros de la salida de las instalaciones, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras observaba el cielo estrellado con rostro pensativo.

Por unos momentos, Rei dudó si ir o no donde estaba Shinji, ya que se veía bastante pensativo, y no quería molestarlo, pero algo dentro de ella le impidió alejarse, es más, la incentivaba a acercarse y hablar con él, hasta que sin darse cuenta ya estaba a unos pasos de él.

-- ¿Shinji? -- preguntó tímidamente.

El aludido se volteó sorprendido al escuchar que lo llamaban, para encontrarse con Rei Ayanami, observándolo con... ¿preocupación?.

-- ¿Estás bien? -- preguntó la chica.

-- ...si, estoy bien. No te preocupes –- respondió Shinji, un tanto desganado.

-- ¿Seguro? –- insistió la chica, ya que era evidente que Shinji no estaba del todo bien.

-- Si, seguro...

-- Shinji... sobre lo que dijo Asuka, yo...

-- ¿Porque no estás en la fiesta? -- preguntó Shinji, sin dejar terminar a Rei.

La chica miró a Shinji con sorpresa al haber sido cortada a media frase, pero no pudo ver la menor señal de resentimiento ni enojo en él, por el contrario, la miraba con una sonrisa gentil. La misma sonrisa que le dedicó, cuando se ofreció a enseñarle a bailar.

-- No me sentía cómoda -– respondió finalmente, agradeciendo mentalmente que Shinji no se veía molesto con ella por el comentario de Asuka, y agradeciendo, además, el cambio de tema.

-- Te entiendo -– dijo Shinji –- Como que estábamos un poco fuera de lugar ahí.

-- Pero parecías pasarla bien -– comentó Rei, antes de poder detenerse.

Shinji la miró sorprendido. La chica estaba más habladora de lo normal, aunque desde hace un tiempo que había cambiado en algo su forma de ser. Sonrió.

--Si, bien... debo reconocer que al final no estaba tan mal.

-- Si, supongo –- dijo Rei, no muy convencida, recordando lo que había visto en ese lugar, que en verdad no le había llamado mucho la atención, excepto por la invitación de Shinji -– Me hubiera gustado aprender a bailar –-susurró sin pensar.

Shinji miró a la chica, verdaderamente sorprendido. Jamás se hubiera esperado un comentario así de ella, y parecía que ella se había arrepentido del comentario, ya que había agachado un poco la cabeza con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Se veía tan hermosa... entonces lo recordó. Metió su mano en la cartera de su chaqueta y sacó la invitación que le habían regalado para la inauguración de una Discotheque. Observó la invitación por unos segundos y se percató que era para dos personas. Con eso, ya no dudó más.

-- Si quieres aprender a bailar, aún no es tarde para enseñarte.

Rei lo miró dándole a entender que no comprendía de qué estaba hablando. ¿Acaso pretendía regresar a la fiesta de NERV, luego de lo que había pasado?

-- Tengo una invitación para la inauguración de una discotheque –- se explicó Shinji -- Podríamos ir, quiero decir, habrá una pista de baile y música... además, aún no es media noche –- dijo Shinji, tratando de no sonar tan nervioso por la propuesta.

Obviamente, Rei se sorprendió por esta propuesta de Shinji, pero no podía negar que era interesante, ya que tendría la oportunidad de estar con él, sin que nadie estuviera de por medio. (En especial cierta pelirroja) Aunque también estaba algo nerviosa al recordar lo que paso la última vez que estuvieron solos.

"Esta noche vine solo para poder ver a Shinji. Ahora que tengo una oportunidad de estar a solas él, no puedo dejarla pasar" pensó la chica, y con eso, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

-- Esta bien -– respondió tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, aunque por dentro esta muy emocionada y feliz. Por fin estaría junto a Shinji... solos él y ella.

Shinji sonrió en respuesta, y armándose de valor, le ofreció el brazo a la chica. Rei dudo unos segundos, pero al final se colgó del brazo del chico y salieron juntos a la calle, ambos con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Al cabo de un par de minutos cogieron un taxi que pasaba por el lugar, y partieron rumbo a la discotheque. Durante todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, en el fondo no era necesario. Se sentían bastante bien con el solo hecho de estar juntos y las palabras no eran necesarias. Fuera de eso, seguían cogidos del brazo, y ambos parecían muy felices con ese contacto.

Cuando finalmente llegar a su destino, se encontraron con algo que ningún esperaba. Había un verdadero mar de gente en el frontis de la Discotheque, todos pujando por intentar entrar al local, mientras que unos guardias con pinta de gorilas, trataban de poner el orden en la entrada y ver que no se colara nadie.

Aunque pareciera extraño, toda esta agitación era algo entendible. Después que comenzaron los ataques de los Angeles, la mayoría de los locales de diversión habían decidido cerrar sus puertas o cambiarse a una ciudad más amigable. Eso causó que la gente que vivía en la ciudad fortaleza, en su mayoría científicos, personal militar y sus familias, se fueran quedando paulatinamente sin lugares donde ir a divertirse luego del trabajo o el fin de semana. Es por eso que la inauguración de una nueva Discotheque, era algo que nadie se quería perder. Desgraciadamente para Shinji, esto le hacía prácticamente imposible entrar con Rei a ese lugar.

-- Rayos –- dijo Shinji, mirando con desanimo el mar de gente frente a la lejana entrada del local.

-- No creo que podamos pasar, Shinji. Sería mejor que nos fuéramos –- dijo Rei, mirando a la multitud.

-- No es justo –- dijo Shinji con evidente resignación, haciéndose ya a la idea de que la noche para ellos había llegado a su fin, y de que no podría enseñarle a bailar a Rei.

-- No sacan nada con quedarse aquí chicos. Nadie que no tenga una invitación entrará esta noche a ese local -– dijo el conductor, al escuchar el intercambio de palabras de sus jóvenes pasajeros.

-- Pero yo tengo una invitación –- dijo Shinji, mirando al conductor.

-- ¿De verdad? –- preguntó el hombre sorprendido, a lo que Shinji respondió sacando la invitación y enseñándosela al conductor –- Vaya, no sé como habrás hecho para conseguir esa invitación, pero eres muy afortunado. No cualquiera tiene una de esas.

-- ¿Tanto así? -– preguntó Shinji, mirando con nuevos ojos su invitación.

-- Claro que si, chico. Por lo que se dice, esta discotheque es sumamente exclusiva. Solo se le permite la entrada a gente de cierto nivel hacia arriba –- explicó el conductor –- Como hoy se está inaugurando, la entrada es solo con invitación, y los asistentes son la gente más importante de Tokyo-3... y a todo esto¿cómo conseguiste una?.

-- Bueno, el dueño de la Discotheque me la regaló el otro día –- se explicó Shinji –- Aunque no me servirá de mucho. Nunca podremos llegar hasta la entrada –- finalizó con desanimo.

-- No te preocupes chico. Tu novia y tú entraran a esa discotheque. Solo déjalo en mis manos –- dijo el hombre, guiñando un ojo a Shinji.

Tanto Shinji como Rei se sonrojaron por el comentario del hombre. Shinji estaba apunto de explicar que Rei y él solo eran amigos, cuando el hombre puso en marcha el vehículo, lo hizo subirse a la acera y se fue acercando lentamente a la entrada de la discotheque, tocando la bocina, mientras que a la gente no le quedaba otra más que apartarse del camino del taxi.

Una vez que el hombre detuvo el taxi lo más cerca de la entrada que le fue posible, comenzó a tocar la bocina, haciéndole señas a los guardias de seguridad, que habían estado pendientes de todo lo que pasaba. Uno, que parecía ser el líder de grupo, le hizo señas a otro de los guardias para que lo acompañara hasta el taxi. Luego de abrirse paso entre la gente, llegaron donde estaba el taxi, momento en que el taxista bajó la ventanilla de su lado.

-- ¿Qué rayos cree que está haciendo?. No puede subirse a la acera así como así –- reclamó el guardia de seguridad.

-- Tranquilo amigo. Traigo a dos invitados a la inauguración –- dijo el hombre, señalando a sus pasajeros.

El gorila de seguridad miró a los chicos como no creyendo lo que decía el taxista, por muy bien arreglados que estuvieran, hasta que Shinji bajó un poco la ventanilla de su lado y le extendió la invitación. Una vez que el hombre comprobó la autenticidad de la invitación le hizo señas a los otros guardias para que les ayudaran a despejar el camino, momento en que abrió la puerta del taxi, para que Shinji y Rei pudieran bajar.

-- Esto va a estar un poco movido –- dijo Shinji, mirando a Rei.

-- No hay problema –- respondió Rei, con rostro serio, pero decisión en su mirada.

Shinji asintió con una sonrisa, antes de dedicarle una última mirada al chofer de taxi.

-- Gracias por su ayuda –- dijo Shinji, pagando la carrera y dándole una generosa propina al taxista.

-- De nada chicos. Que se diviertan –- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Con eso, Shinji y Rei fueron escoltados hasta la entrada de la discotheque, ante la envidia de los presentes, mientras el taxi retrocedía hasta la calle. Una vez pasada la parte complicada, los pilotos EVA, fueron escoltados dentro del local, donde ambos jóvenes quedaron impresionados ante lo que vieron.

El local en si era grande y lujosamente decorado. La pista de baile era enorme y espaciosa y estaba en un desnivel, que la hacía quedar un poco más abajo del resto del local, rodeada de algunos pilares. Desde el techo se podía apreciar un espectacular juego de iluminación, que hacía las delicias de todos. A un costado, habían mesas y butacas apegadas a la pared, y otras junto a la pista de baile, con una baranda que las separaba de esta, dejando un pasillo al centro para que la gente pudiera desplazarse. Hacia el fondo se apreciaba un sector que estaba en un nivel ligeramente mas alto, al que se accedía por una escalera que llevaba a un lugar donde se apreciaban unas mesas de pool, que obviamente se encontraban todas ocupadas. Desde ahí, por una puerta cerrada celosamente con llave, se podía acceder a la cabina del DJ, que desde el fondo y alto del local dominaba toda la discotheque, donde por sus ventanales se apreciaba al DJ, bailando al son de la música que estaba poniendo.

Hacia el otro lado y a un costado, había una amplia barra, totalmente ocupada, donde la gente bebía alegremente, mientras observaban el show que hacían los barmans, haciendo malabares con botellas, mientras preparaban los tragos. Un poco más allá, estaba un sector que se podría catalogar de VIP, ya que habían mesas más grandes y lujosas, con butacas de cuero, donde la gente se podía reclinar cómodamente, mientras conversaban sirviéndose un trago, atendidos por algunas camareras.

Shinji y Rei estaban verdaderamente impresionados. El lugar era simplemente alucinante, y sumado esto al hecho de que ninguno había estado antes en una discotheque, fue suficiente para dejarlos sin aliento.

-- Acompáñenme por favor. Los llevaré a la mesa del señor Kumon –- dijo el guardia que los estaba escoltando desde la entrada, ya que la invitación decía expresamente con puño y letra del dueño del local, que llevaran al portador de la invitación directamente a su mesa.

Momentos después, Shinji Ikari y Rei Ayanami, que no había soltado de brazo de Shinji en ningún momento, estaban ante la mesa de dueño del local, Yutaro Kumon, que sonrió con alegría al ver chico y se levantó en él acto para ir a saludarlo.

-- Shinji Ikari. Me alegra que hayas podido asistir esta noche, y muy bien acompañado por lo que veo –- dijo el hombre saludándolo efusivamente.

-- Si, gracias. Al final logramos escaparnos temprano de NERV -– dijo Shinji un tanto cohibido, por tantas atenciones.

-- Pero dime¿quién es tu bella acompañante? -– preguntó el hombre, observando a la hermosa acompañante de su invitado.

-- Por supuesto, señor Kumon, le presento a Rei Ayanami. Rei, él es Yutaro Kumon, dueño de este local.

-- Encantado de conocerla, señorita Ayanami, y permítame decir que se ve hermosa -- dijo halagador, al mas puro estilo de Kaji.

-- Mucho gusto -– respondió Rei en forma fría y con voz monocorde, o sea, normal, causando que Kumon se extrañara un poco por esa fría respuesta.

-- Perdón si la moleste, señorita.

-- No hay problema. Es que Rei es una persona muy reservaba, y está es su primera vez en una discotheque, así que esta un poco nerviosa –- dijo Shinji para distender la situación -– Por cierto, Rei también es piloto de Evangelion. Ella pilotea el EVA-00 –- dijo el chico para cambiar el tema.

-- ¿En verdad? Esto si que es una sorpresa. Dos pilotos EVA en mi local. Es todo un honor, pero vengan, los presentaré con los demás -- dijo el hombre recobrando su alegría.

El hombre les hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercaran a la gran mesa que ocupaba y llamó la atención de los comensales que estaban en ella.

-- Señores, atención por favor. Quiero presentarles a dos importantes invitados que acaban de llegar. Son Shinji Ikari y Rei Ayanami, trabajan para NERV, y son los Pilotos de las Evangelion –- dijo Kumon, ante la mesa llena de empresarios y amigos personales.

Ante esa presentación, ambos chicos fueron recibidos con admiración por los invitados de Kumon, los cuales les hicieron espacio para que se sentaran con ellos a la mesa. Momentos después, y como era de suponer, ambos pilotos fueron el blanco de múltiples preguntas, que fueron respondidas por Shinji, de la manera usual, o sea, respondiendo sin responder realmente. Rei también debió responder algunas preguntas, y pese a su seriedad, al grupo de personas presentes pareció caerles bastante bien.

También les llegaron algunas felicitaciones y agradecimientos por parte de mas de uno de los presentes, ya que sus negocios y hogares, aún seguían en pie gracias a que los Pilotos EVA impedían que los Angeles, o lo que sea que fueran esas cosas, destruyeran Tokyo-3. Al cabo de un rato ambos jóvenes cargaban ya varias tarjetas de presentación e invitaciones a visitar los negocios, empresas o laboratorios de los presentes.

Con el correr del tiempo, Shinji se fue relajando y pudo conversar más a gusto con los presentes. Por su parte, Rei seguía seria, pero ya no tanto como al principio, al final se fue relajando al ver a Shinji ya un poco más en confianza, incluso los hicieron posar para fotógrafos de revistas del espectáculo y diarios que estaba cubriendo el evento.

Finalmente y luego de compartir con algo de la gente más importante de la ciudad, estaban en uno de los lugares privados de la discotheque, en la sección VIP. Estaban sentados en unas cómodas butacas de cuero, que invitaban a descansar, y en la mesita circular que estaba al frente, tenían algunas cosas para picar y un par de tragos sin alcohol, todo por cortesía de la casa.

-- Tiene sus ventajas conocer al dueño del local –- comentó Shinji, recargándose en la cómoda butaca de cuero.

-- Si –- concordó Rei, observando el lugar con mucho interés.

-- Es impresionante. ¿Verdad? –- dijo Shinji, mirando también a su alrededor.

-- Las luces... son lindas –- dijo Rei, mirando a la pista de baile, iluminada por las luces que jugaban cambiando de colores, girando, prendiendo y apagándose, y creando formas sobre la pista de baile y la gente que estaba en ella, al son de la música de George Michael, que se escuchaba cantando el clásico tema "Freedom" por el impecable sistema de sonido del local.

-- Si, son increíbles -– dijo Shinji concordando con la chica, fascinado por el juego de luces y la buena música que podía escucharse.

Shinji desvió la vista a su compañera, que tenía tomado su trago con ambas manos luego de darle un sorbo, mirando fascinada las luces sobre la pista de baile con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. Esa imagen fue suficiente para borrar cualquier mal rato que hubiera pasado y lo que sea que la pelirroja hubiera logrado remover en los escombros de lo que alguna vez sintió por ella. Algo dentro de su corazón se estaba removiendo, algo que lo hacía sentir un calor especial, un calor que solo esa aparentemente fría chica podía general.

Rei estaba tan entretenida observando las luces, que no se percató de que Shinji se había puesto de pie, hasta que se paró frente a ella y le extendió una mano.

-- Entonces... ¿Te enseño a bailar?.

La chica miró sorprendida a Shinji, la verdad es que habían pasado tantas cosas desde que llegaron a ese lugar, que había olvidado que ese era el motivo por el que habían ido. Miró a Shinji, que la observaba con una sonrisa gentil que le calentó el corazón. Afirmó con la cabeza y dejó su trago sobre la mesa, para luego tomar la mano de Shinji y adentrase en la pista de baile.

Ambos caminaron hasta el centro de la pista, hasta un lugar relativamente desocupado. Rei se quedó parada frente a Shinji sin saber que hacer y lo observó interrogante cómo preguntándole qué hacer a continuación. Shinji comprendió de inmediato lo que la chica estaba preguntando y afirmó con la cabeza.

-- Bueno, lo primero que tienes que hacer es cerrar los ojos y escuchar la música.

Rei se extrañó por lo que dijo Shinji, y lo miró con la duda pintada en el rostro, a lo que Shinji respondió con una sonrisa. Le encantaba ver expresiones en ese hermoso rostro.

-- Hazme caso, solo cierra los ojos y escucha la música... siéntela –- volvió a repetir y Rei asintió cerrando los ojos –- Eso es. Siente la música, deja que penetre por tus oídos y recorra todo tu cuerpo, muévete con el ritmo y déjate llevar.

Rei hizo lo que Shinji le decía. En principio estaba tiesa y se movía lenta y mecánicamente, casi como un robot, pero con el correr de los minutos se fue soltando, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

-- Eso es, sigue así. Deja que tu cuerpo siga a la música, no te fuerces, que sea natural... así, así, eso. Ahora abre los ojos y no dejes de moverte.

Rei abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de no perder el ritmo que había adquirido, y observó a Shinji, que estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-- Bien, eso es todo. Ya estas bailando –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa –- ¿No fue tan difícil, verdad?.

Rei bajó la vista se miro a sí misma, dándose cuenta que estaba moviendo al ritmo de la música, como la demás gente a su alrededor. Volvió a mirar a Shinji, el cual ya había empezado a bailar frente a ella. Al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír y siguió bailando tratando de no perder el ritmo.

Shinji estaba por lo demás sorprendido. A Rei le había resultado más fácil que a él empezar a bailar, y con cada minuto que pasaba, se iba soltando más y lo hacía cada vez mejor. Su sonrisa también estaba aumentaba cada vez más, lo cual causaba que el corazón de Shinji se acelerara al ver lo hermosa que se veía la Primera Elegida.

La pareja de Pilotos EVA seguía bailando en medio de la pista de baile, ambos ya mas relajados y con más confianza. Con el transcurrir de los minutos, Rei se fue soltándose más y más, dejando finalmente salir a la Rei Ayanami que estaba dentro de ella, la Rei de ojos expresivos y hermosa sonrisa que había cautivado a Shinji Ikari. Para Shinji este cambió no paso desapercibido.

"Es realmente hermosa" pensó, mientras observaba embelesado a la chica que bailaba alegremente moviendo el cuerpo, al ritmo de la música, con tal naturalidad que nadie creería que era la primera vez que bailaba. En ese momento comenzó a sonar una vieja balada rock por los parlantes del local.

_I'm alone / **Estoy solo**  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night / **Yeah, no sé si podré enfrentar la noche**  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you / **Yo estoy en las lágrimas y el llanto, y es por ti**  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us / **Quiero tu amor - Rompamos las paredes entre nosotros**  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride / **No lo hagas difícil – Yo dejaré de lado mi orgullo**  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light / **Ya bastante he sufrido, y he visto la luz**  
_

Por su parte, Rei se dejó llevar por la música, pudiendo sentirla, tal como dijo Shinji, y su cuerpo se dejo llevar por el ritmo. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía libre y viva, todo gracias a Shinji, el hombre que amaba. Si tan solo pudiera abrirle el corazón y decir lo que sentía por él. Entonces levantó la vista y vio que Shinji ya no estaba bailando, estaba de pie observándola con cara soñadora y sin darse cuenta, quedó atrapada en esos ojos azules con los que había soñado tantas noches.

_Baby / **Bebe**  
You're my angel / **Tú eres mi ángel**  
Come and save me tonight / **Ven y salvame esta noche**  
You're my angel / **Tú eres mi ángel**  
Come and make it all right / **Ven y has que todo esté bien** _

Shinji también quedó atrapado en los ojos de Rei, dándose cuenta de que la letra de esa canción se ajustaba un poco a su situación. El estaba solo, siempre lo había estado, hasta llegar a Tokyo-3, donde encontró una familia y amigos que lo querían, pero no era suficiente, había un espacio vacío en su corazón que nunca había podido llenar, como si le faltara una parte de si, y ahora, observando a esa hermosa chica frente a él, por fin pudo comprender qué era eso que le faltaba, y lo que en verdad sentía por esa misteriosa chica de ojos escarlata.

Don't know what I'm gonna do / **_No sé lo que voy a hacer_**  
About this feeling inside / **_Sobre esto sentimiento dentro_**  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride / **_Sí es verdad – La soledad me llevó de paseo_**  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a begger / **_Sin tu amor - No soy más que un mendigo_**  
Without your love - a dog without a bone / **_Sin tu amor - Un perro sin un hueso_**  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone / **_Que puedo hacer durmiendo solo en esta cama_**

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?. Era tan evidente. Tal vez por la culpa de cierta pelirroja, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Observó con atención eso ojos escarlata que lo miraban con la misma ternura de esa vez, bajo el roble de la escuela, y no pudo dejar de preguntarse, "¿Qué sentirá realmente ella por mí?"

La respuesta llegó nada más observar otra vez esos hermosos ojos color escarlata, ojos en los que pudo verse claramente reflejado, ojos que expresaban por Rei, lo que ella no podía expresar con palabras. Shinji sonrió como nunca antes y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían por la emoción de lo que acaba de descubrir.

_Come and save me tonight / **Ven y sálvame esta noche** _

You're the reason I live / **Tú eres mi razón para vivir **  
You're the reason I die / **Tú eres mi razón para morir**  
You're the reason I give / **Tú eres mi razón para dar**  
When I break down and cry / **Cuando me caigo y lloro**  
Don't need no reason why / **No necesite ninguna razón**

Rei se sorprendió al ver la expresión de Shinji, ya que reflejaba una alegría y emoción que ella jamás antes había visto, como si acabara de descubrir algo sumamente importante. Fue entonces que lo supo.

"**El sabe... pudo verlo"** pensó asustada, agachando la cabeza, al no poder sostener la mirada de Shinji, momento en que él la cogió por mentón, para hacer que lo viera directo a los ojos.

-- Yo también te amo, Rei –- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras un par de lagrimas se le escapaban por la emoción sin poder contenerlas.

Rei sintió que su corazón se detenía al escuchar esas palabras, cinco palabras que habían transformado su vida en un segundo, cinco palabras que la sacaban del mundo de soledad y apatía en el que había vivido toda su vida, para transportarla a otro lleno de felicidad. Sus ojos se humedecieron y las lagrimas salieron libremente sin ser contenidas. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera notó que estaba llorando. Por segunda vez esa noche, se dejó llevar, lanzándose a los brazos de Shinji y lloró, lloró por primera vez en su vida, pero no de tristeza, lloró de felicidad y ahí en el hombro de la persona que amada, pudo por fin decir esas palabras que tanto le costaba pronunciar, y que le causaban tanta felicidad.

-- Te amo Shinji... te amo –- dijo emocionada.

Shinji la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si tuviera miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar. Lentamente se separaron y se observaron a los ojos con emoción. Shinji limpio con sus dedos las lagrimas de Rei y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Rei sabía lo que venía a continuación, era algo que deseaba desde hacia tanto y ahora estaba por volverse realidad. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente mientras cerraban los ojos.

Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino, rozándose suavemente, para luego juntarse y fundirse en un tierno beso. Un beso que a Shinji lo elevó hasta el cielo mismo, un beso que Rei anhelaba desde hace tanto tiempo, un beso con el que daban inició a una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

_Baby , Baby / **Bebe, bebe**  
_

_You're my angel / **Tú eres mi ángel**  
Come and save me tonight / **Ven y salvame esta noche**  
you're my angel / **Tú eres mi ángel**  
Come and take me allright / **Ven y hasme tómame bien**  
Come and save me tonight / **Ven y salvame esta noche**  
Come and save me tonight / **Ven y salvame esta noche**  
Come and save me tonight / **Ven y salvame esta noche**  
Come and save me tonight / **Ven y salvame esta noche**  
Come and save me tonight / **Ven y salvame esta noche**_

Ninguno quería romper el contacto, pero la falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse lentamente, y se miraron a los ojos, con los que expresaban todo el amor que se tenían el un al otro. De pronto, del techo de la discotheque empezaron a caer globos, serpentinas y confeti, que sumado a la música y las luces, creaban un ambiente único.

Shinji y Rei levantaron la vista y rieron con alegría al igual que la demás gente en el local ante lo que caía sobre ellos. Shinji miró a Rei y la rodeo por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Se observaron a los ojos por un momento y se besaron nuevamente. Un beso de dos almas que estaban en la soledad y que ahora compartían la felicidad de tenerse el uno al otro.

**FIND THE WAY**

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor: **Hola a todos. Supongo que están más que sorprendidos por este repentino final, y no es para menos, ya que al terminar las cosas aquí, quedarían algunos cabos sueltos, pero no se preocupen, que esta historia CONTINUARA.

En un principio al idear este fic, mi idea era hacer una historia romántica autoconclusivo, pero al ir avanzando fueron surgiendo ideas para hacer algo mas grande, y fue así como fui incluyendo más y mas cosas, hasta que termine con la primitiva historia que fue la base de este fic, historia que deje de lado por algunos fatales errores propios de la inexperiencia. Ahora cuatro años después he retomado la historia, y corregido esos errores, (con la gran ayuda de Fantastic-Man) y he decidido dividir el fic en dos.

Como ya se dieron cuenta, este es el fin de la primera parte, con la que se cuenta como Shinji y Rei llegaron a estar juntos, pero no todo será color de rosas para esta pareja. Los problemas no tardarán en llegar y poner a prueba el amor que se tienen, ya que tendrán que pasar por muchas dificultades, mientras se desarrollan los acontecimientos que han estado urdiendo SEELE y Gendo Ikari, y de los que Rei y Shinji terminaran formando parte inevitablemente, pero esa... es otra historia.

Pero descuiden, que no todo esta acabado aún, falta un Epilogo, con el que se cierra definitivamente esta primera parte. Espero les guste.

Nos leemos.


	8. Epilogo

**FIND THE WAY**

_**Autor: Jiraiya-Sama**_

_**Nota 1:** Todos los derechos de la serie Neón Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**Nota 2:** Agradezco a mi amigo **FANTASTIC-MAN** por su desinteresada ayuda para sacar adelante el desastre en que se había convertido este fic. Sin sus consejos, comentarios y correcciones, este fic jamás se habría publicado. _

_**Nota 3**: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo **LEMON** (descripciones explicitas de contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

**Epilogo: "SOMOS UNO"**

Eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada y dos jóvenes muy bien arreglados, caminaban lentamente por las desiertas calles de la ciudad fortaleza. Ambos iban en silencio, ya que las palabras no eran necesarias. La chica iba tomada del brazo del chico, y ambos llevaban una sonrisa en el rostro.

Shinji y Rei no habían querido tomar un taxi luego de dejar la discotheque. La noche estaba fresca y agradable, invitando a caminar bajo el cielo estrellado, además, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro aún. Querían disfrutar de su mutua compañía el máximo tiempo posible, y sin que hubiera nadie de por medio. Finalmente la pareja llegó frente a la puerta del departamento de Rei. Este era el momento que Shinji no quería que llegara, ya que significaba que la velada había terminado, y que debía despedirse de la chica.

Rei sacó sus llaves, abrió la puerta de su pequeño departamento, y se volteó para mirar a Shinji, con algo de pena, ya que sabía que había llegado el momento de la despedida.

-- Gracias por traerme –- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-- No tienes que darlas... fue un placer -– respondió Shinji, sin poder evitar acercarse a ella para buscar sus labios, a lo que Rei no lo hizo esperar y se acercó a él, también deseosa de perderse en sus labios.

El beso fue mucho más apasionado de los que se habían dado hasta ese momento. Se entregaron con pasión a esa íntima caricia, explorándose mutuamente, entrelazando y masajeando sus lenguas, experimentando un placer único, mientras se fundían en fuerte abrazo, bajo la luz de la luna.

Cuando finalmente rompieron el beso, se separaron lentamente, sin poder apartar los ojos del otro, y se quedaron viendo unos momentos, sin saber bien qué hacer a continuación. Finalmente Shinji decidió tomar las riendas de la situación, ya que no podían quedarse parados ahí el resto de la noche.

-- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya... Misato debe estar preocupada por mi -– dijo Shinji, liberando sin muchas ganas el abrazo en que tenía prisionera a Rei –- Yo... te llamo mañana¿De acuerdo?.

Rei solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, y entonces Shinji se acercó para un último beso, un beso suave y tierno. Miró por última vez esos hermosos ojos color escarlata, en los que le hubiera encantado perderse por el resto de la noche, y con el pesar de su corazón, se alejó lentamente de la chica, resignado a volver al departamento de Misato, para escuchar sus regaños por irse de la fiesta de una forma tan poco decorosa, pero no pudo avanzar mucho, ya que Rei lo sujetaba de una manga de su chaqueta. Miró a la chica interrogante.

-- No tienes por qué irte aún, Shinji... puedes pasar un rato, si lo deseas –- dijo Rei, mirando a Shinji con entendimiento, ya que ella tampoco deseaba separarse aún de él.

Shinji miró sorprendido a la Primera Elegida, ya que no se esperaba que ella lo invitara a pasar, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar un momento más con Rei, no ahora que había descubierto lo que sentía por ella.

-- S-si, me gustaría... pasar un rato -– respondió con algo de timidez.

Rei esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, se hizo a un lado e invito a pasar a Shinji y entró detrás de él cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de si.

Shinji se llevó una gran sorpresa al entrar a ese pequeño departamento. Contra todo lo que pudiera esperar, el departamento estaba ordenado y limpio. Otra cosa que también lo sorprendió, fue ver un montón de cosméticos sobre la cómoda, donde por lo general, solo habían cajas con remedios. Esto lo hizo sonreír con alegría. Era bueno ver que él no era el único que estaba cambiando.

-- ¿Deseas algo de beber? –- preguntó Rei, quitándose su chaqueta y dejándola descansar sobre el respaldo de una silla.

-- Si, gracias -– respondió Shinji, casi por inercia. En realidad no tenía ganas de tomar nada, pero si eso lo hacía alargar un poco más su estancia en ese lugar, bienvenido sea.

-- Tengo jugo de manzana y de naranja. También hay té, si gustas-– respondió la chica, parándose frente a Shinji, y mirándolo a los ojos.

-- Jugo de manzana estaría bien –- respondió Shinji, observando esos hermosos ojos escarlata.

Rei no pudo responder, estaba totalmente atrapada en los ojos de Shinji, y este a su vez había quedado atrapado en los ojos de ella. Sin darse cuenta ambos se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un tierno beso, que poco a poco se fue trasformando en uno más apasionado. Shinji decidió profundizar ese beso irrumpiendo con su lengua en la boca de Rei, la que se dejo llevar y correspondió la caricia de Shinji, enlazando sus lenguas, comenzando a explorarse mutualmente en un juego sensual y atrevido, que los dejó literalmente sin aliento, por lo que muy a su pesar, tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

Se separaron lentamente, y Rei observo a Shinji, con todo el amor que había tenido contenido por tanto tiempo, un amor que creyó nunca se concretaría, pero ahora él estaba ahí, en su departamento, frente a ella, observándola con el mismo amor que ella lo observaba a él, un amor puro y sincero, un amor que calentaba su corazón, un amor que quería compartir por entero con él.

-- Shinji... ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo, uno en cuerpo y alma?

Shinji fue tomado por sorpresa por esa repentina pregunta de Rei, y en un primer momento no estaba muy seguro de lo que esas palabras querían decir, pero al contemplar los expectantes ojos de chica, lo comprendió. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda cuando el significado, y la implicancia de esas palabras lo golpearon como si le hubieran dado con un mazo en la cabeza. Rei estaba dispuesta a entregarse por entero a él, sin restricciones, quería amarlo y darle como regalo lo más preciado que tenía. Shinji se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tener una persona que lo amara con tal intensidad. En su mente, y su corazón solo hubo una respuesta posible.

-- Si, Rei... en cuerpo y alma... ahora y siempre.

Rei sonrió con ternura ante esta respuesta, apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Shinji y las deslizó hasta sus hombros, deslizando la chaqueta de su lugar, hasta que terminó cayendo al suelo, para luego empezar a acariciarle la espalda.

Shinji se estremeció al sentir las manos de la chica acariciándole la espalda, y al sentir como luego fue levantando la camisa, para poder acariciarle la espalda sin nada de por medio, lo que le hizo sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo. Era una sensación increíble, pero no podía quedarse ahí de pie sin hacer nada, debía corresponder en algo las atenciones de Rei.

Con algo de timidez, levantó sus manos y lentamente comenzó a acariciar los descubiertos hombros a Rei. Realmente no sabía muy bien qué hacer a continuación, este era un departamento completamente nuevo para él, pero pronto se fue relajando, y se dejó llevar por las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Fue así como de pronto se encontró besando el cuello de Rei, la que dio un suave jadeo cuando él tocó un punto sensible, cosa que hizo sonreía de satisfacción Shinji, volviendo a atacar ese punto sensible, arrancando más jadeos de la chica.

Por su parte, Rei también se encontraba improvisando. Esta era una situación completamente nueva para ella, por lo que no sabía como debía proceder, así que decidió seguir el mismo consejo que le dio Shinji en la pista de baile, "Dejarse llevar". Hasta ahora eso parecía estar resultando, ya que estaba disfrutando sobre manera el poder acariciar la espalda de Shinji, que ahora se estaba entreteniendo besándole el cuello, donde había encontrado un punto particularmente sensible que ella no sabía que tenía, y que la hacía estremecer dando suaves jadeos, sin poder evitarlo.

Fue así, que esas mutuas caricias se fueron haciendo más intensas, y más atrevidas con el correr de los segundos, hasta que sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse en un apasionado e intenso beso, con el que expresaron el fuego que estaban sintiendo en ese momento, para luego seguir con las mutuas caricias, entre nuevos y apasionados besos.

Con el correr de los minutos, Rei había logrado quitarle la corbata y la camisa a Shinji, a la vez que este le bajaba el cierre trasero del vestido, haciendo que se deslizara por el perfecto cuerpo de la chica, cayendo al suelo y dejándola solo con medias y bragas. Se abrazaron mutuamente y se quedaron así por largo rato, disfrutando del electrizante contacto de piel contra piel. No había necesidad de apresurarse, tenían todo el tiempo a su disposición, y querían disfrutar al máximo ese momento.

Luego de un largo rato de estar abrazados, Rei se separó lentamente de Shinji, quien se sintió ligeramente mareado al ver los hermosos y tentadores senos de Rei, pero logró reponerse. Observó con curiosidad a la chica, que procedió a quitarse los aros y el collar que aún traía puestos, luego se acercó a la cómoda y los depositó dentro de un joyero, que le había obsequiado Misato. Se aplicó un poco de crema en la cara y con la ayuda de una toallita húmeda, que tomo de una caja sobre la cómodo, comenzó el proceso de quitarse el maquillaje frente al espejo.

Shinji quedó paralizado ante lo que veían sus ojos, y es que ver a una semidesnuda Rei Ayanami, quitándose el maquillaje, era una escena tremendamente sensual. No pudo evitar acercarse a la chica, y en un acto de repentino atrevimiento, la abrazó por detrás. Rei había visto como Shinji se acercaba, al ver su reflejo en el espejo, pero se sorprendió al sentirse abrazada por él, aún así, le gustó que lo hiciera. Le gustaba sentirlo cerca de ella.

-- Nunca imaginé que algún día te vería llevando maquillaje –- dijo Shinji en un susurro, sin poder evitar besar otra vez el cuello de Rei.

-- No eres el único que ha cambiado –- respondió la chica, ladeando un poco la cabeza para hacerle a Shinji más fácil su trabajo, a la vez que le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa a través del espejo.

-- ¿Alguna vez te dije que me encanta verte sonreír? –- dijo Shinji embobado, dejando por un momento el cuello de Rei, para observarla reflejada en el espejo enfrente de ellos.

-- Me alegra escuchar eso... –- dijo la chica soltándose del abrazo de Shinji, para girarse verlo de frente a los ojos –- ...porque esta sonrisa es solo para ti.

Por respuesta Shinji le dio una gran sonrisa y un tierno beso, que ambos les calentó el corazón.

-- ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que hago esto... pero en vez de estar nervioso, me siento relajado, no sé por qué –- dijo Shinji, mirando a la hermosa chica frente a él.

-- A mi me pasa lo mismo. Supongo que es porque eres tú –- dijo Rei, con lo que Shinji no pudo más que concordar.

Luego de esas palabras, se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, hablándose con la mirada. En ese momento, ambos supieron lo que vendría a continuación, el momento que ambos esperaban, el momento que ambos deseaban.

Nuevamente las palabras estaban de más. Así que ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la cama y comenzaron a despojaron de sus ultimas prendas de ropa, quedando completamente desnudos uno frente al otro.

Shinji pudo finalmente contemplar en todo su esplendor el cuerpo de la chica que en pocos momentos pasaría a ser su mujer, y quedo sin aliento. Desde un tiempo a esta parte, el cuerpo de Rei se había desarrollado bastante, por lo que ya no era la misma chica que había visto desnuda en ese mismo cuarto, cuando fue a llevarle su nueva identificación hacia ya mas de un año. Sus curvas se habían acentuado más, sus pechos también habían crecido y estaban firmes y rectos, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas. Su bajo vientre estaba cubierto por un bosquecillo azul claro, que sumando a su piel blanca como la porcelana y a simple vista suave como la ceda, le daban un aspecto alucinante. Shinji sintió un leve mareo al darse cuenta que ahora tenía el derecho "EXCLUSIVO" sobre ese exuberante cuerpo femenino.

Por su parte, Rei también aprovechó de darle un buen vistazo al cuerpo de Shinji. El chico también se había desarrollado bastante en el último año. Para empezar, ya no estaba tan delgado como cuando lo conoció. Había ganado algo de peso, sus hombros estaban más anchos y pudo ver que su musculatura estaba empezando a desarrollarse, ya que se podía apreciar que estaba empezando a marcar algunos músculos, lo que seguramente se debía al constante entrenamiento físico al que eran sometidos en NERV, para soportar la extenuante experiencia que era Pilotar un EVA durante una batalla. Rei no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al observar el cuerpo de Shinji, y al seguir bajando la vista no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran furiosamente, al ver como la masculinidad del chico estaba levantada en una poderosísima erección. Erección de la que ella era la única responsable.

Ambos se observaron a los ojos unos momentos. Ambos estaban sonrojados, pero al observarse mutuamente recobraron la calma, entonces, Rei se subió a la cama, cosa que a ojos de Shinji resulto una acción tremendamente erótica y sensual. La chica se recostó en la cama, quedando frente a él mientras le observaba expectante. El próximo pasa debía darlo él, y era el paso más importante.

Shinji se obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento al ver la mirada expectante de Rei. Subió a la cama y se ganó junto a su compañera, sin poder evitar recorrer nuevamente su cuerpo con los ojos... era simplemente perfecta. Con una sonrisa y el corazón latiendo desbocado, buscó nuevamente los labios de Rei, que respondió de inmediato, perdiéndose ambos en la embriagante sensación de ese beso al que le siguió otro y otro, mientras se fundían en un abrazo, quedando Shinji sobre Rei.

Con el correr de los segundos, Shinji comenzó a besarle nuevamente el cuello de Rei, buscando otra vez ese punto sensible, arrancando nuevos jadeos de la chica, que producto de la excitación, fueron más fuertes que un principio. Poco después los besos fueron bajando hasta los hombros y poco después descendiendo hasta llegar a los pechos. Shinji observó fascinado esos turgentes senos frente a él, los que acarició suavemente con las manos, causando que Rei se estremeciera por completo, cosa que lo estimuló para seguir adelante. Concentró su atención en uno de eso senos, y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo, para luego pasar a succionar el erecto pezón, dándole pequeños mordiscos, a la vez que le acariciaba el otro pecho, rozando y retorciendo ligeramente el pezón, arrancado gemidos de Rei, que se removía debajo de él sin poder contenerse, a causa del placer que estaba experimentando.

Luego de saciarse estimulando los pechos de Rei, el joven Ikari fue descendiendo una vez más, besando y lamiéndole el vientre de la chica, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y jugaba con su cabello. La respiración de Rei comenzó a acelerarse cuando los labios de Shinji llegaron hasta el bosquecillo de su entrepierna, pero él no detuvo ahí. Esta extasiado disfrutando de ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco, quería descubrirlo y recorrerlo por entero, acariciando y besando cada rincón de él, pero dejando lo mejor para el final. Fue así como siguió besando y acariciándole las piernas, cuan largas eran, para luego subir nuevamente ahora besando sus muslos, a la vez que le abría las piernas dejando expuesta su intimidad empapada en la miel que fluían de ella, producto de su excitación.

La respiración de Rei se aceleró hasta convertirse en jadeos, cuando sintió la respiración de Shinji en su entrepierna. Ella ya intuía lo que él pensaba hacer a continuación, y se encontró deseándolo desesperadamente, lo necesitaba, podía sentir como ardía su entrepierna, y necesita calmar ese fuego que manaba de ella. De pronto y sin aviso, sintió como la lengua de Shinji pasar por entrepierna, saboreando la miel que manda de ella. Apretó las piernas por acto reflejo atrapando la cabeza de Shinji, mientras estrujo las sabanas con sus manos, a la vez lanzaba fuertes gemidos por el inmenso placer que recorría su cuerpo.

Shinji volvió a abrir con delicadeza las piernas de la chica para liberarse de su prisión, para luego volver a sumergirse en su intimidad, comenzó a lamerla, pasando por cada uno de sus pliegues a la vez que saboreaba la miel que manaba de ella. Era algo diferente a todo que conocía, pero de un sabor increíblemente dulce. En ese momento la chica lo tomó de la cabeza con las manos y lo invitó a sumergirse nuevamente entre sus piernas, a lo que él respondió de inmediato, volviendo a su trabajo, mientras Rei, gemía sin poder contenerse juntando otra vez las piernas sin poder soltar la cabeza de Shinji.

Para Rei, esta era una sensación increíble. Aún no podía creer que Shinji estuviera saboreándola de esa manera y dándole tanto placer al mismo tiempo. Sus gemidos resonaban por todo el pequeño departamento mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Shinji con las manos, invitándolo a seguir en lo que hacía, hasta que llegó un punto que ya no pudo soportar más y sintió como si algo estallara dentro de ella. Rei había llegado a clímax, experimentando su primer orgasmo, el primero de varios que recorrieron su cuerpo como descargas eléctricas, dejándola completamente exhausta.

Para Shinji fue evidente que Rei había alanzado el clímax, al escuchar como gemía de placer, a la vez que se estremecía sin poder evitarlo. Momentos después salió de la entrepierna de Rei, aún podía sentir el sabor de ella en su boca, y miró a la chica, ya algo más recuperada la que lo atrajo con los brazos y lo besó con una pasión no vista hasta ese momento. Rei miró a Shinji los ojos con todo el amor y la pasión que ardían dentro de ella, entonces, abrió las piernas y se preparó para recibirlo.

Shinji sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al acomodarse para entrar en Rei. Nuevamente ella no dijo una sola palabra, pero al ver sus ojos, pudo ver que estos decía claramente, "Tómame, soy tuya".

Rei cerró fuertemente los ojos y arqueó la espalda al sentir como Shinji entraba en ella, y dio un fuerte gemido. Podía sentirlo entrar abriéndose paso a través de ella, duro, palpitante, caliente, era una sensación increíble.

Por su parte, Shinji se sintió como en el cielo al entrar en la chica. Rei Ayanami era estrecha, húmeda y caliente. Podía sentir el roce en su miembro al ir adentrándose en ella y eso lo hacía extasiar, y para su completa sorpresa, no pudo contener un par de gemidos que se le escaparon por causa del placer que experimentaba. Shinji continuó empujando lentamente mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Rei hasta que llego a un tope que le impedía seguir, presionando con más fuerza y la barrera cedió permitiéndole entrar por entero en la chica, arrancándole otro gemido, pero había algo diferente, este último gemido no fue de placer, podía jurar que fue de dolor.

-- ¿Rei?. ¿Estas bien, te lastimé? -– preguntó con evidente preocupación.

Rei tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretaba los dientes, esa última embestida le había causado dolor, pero lentamente iba desapareciendo. Shinji había tomado su virginidad, ya no era más una niña, ahora era una mujer, la mujer de Shinji. Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir feliz como nunca antes.

-- Si... estoy bien. No te preocupes –- respondió Rei con una tierna mirada.

-- ¿Estas segura? –- volvió a preguntar Shinji, sin estar muy convencido aún.

Por respuesta recibió un profundo beso mientras Rei apretaba un poco más el abrazo en el que lo tenía atrapado.

-- Estoy bien Shinji. No te preocupes. Por favor, sigue... no pares... sigue... –- le susurro al oído.

Ante esa invitación, Shinji decidió continuar y comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de la chica, con torpeza en un principio, pero cogiendo el ritmo de a poco retomo el camino. También cuido de hacerlo con mucha suavidad en un principio para no lastimarla, pero al ver que el rostro de Rei fue relajándose y que sus gemidos reflejaban un profundo placer por lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas. Sin poder evitarlo Shinji fue dejando escapar algunos gemidos, producto de placer. Era una sensación alucinante, algo que lo dejaba sin aliento, algo que le remecía por entero, algo que sentía no solo con el cuerpo, también lo sentía en su alma.

Rei gemía con cada embestida que recibía. Sentía como el simiente de Shinji entraba y salía de ella provocándole un placer indescriptible. Su entrepierna se había humedecido nuevamente, causando que cada vez que Shinji entraba en ella, se escuchara un sonido húmedo y resbaladizo que la excitaba aún más. Era una sensación alucinante. Sentía el cuerpo ardiendo y un ligero mareo al experimentar tanto placer. ¿Eso se sentía al hacer amor?. ¿Eso era lo que se sentía al ser uno con la persona amada? Era algo sublime, algo que no se podía expresar con palabras, algo que no era solo placer físico, podía sentirlo también en su corazón, en su alma. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por el placer y la felicidad que experimentaba, había cumplido su sueño, volverse uno con la persona que amaba, era uno con Shinji Ikari.

-- Shinji... Shinji... somos uno... somos uno... -– dijo Rei entre jadeos, mientras sentía que llegaba al límite.

-- Rei... ohhhh... -- Shinji no pudo decir nada más, ya que en ese momento sintió que algo estallaba dentro de él.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron juntos al clímax, experimentando un placer indescriptible mientras sus jadeos y gemidos inundaron el pequeño departamento. Rei podía sentir como Shinji la inundaba con un líquido espeso y caliente que la quemaba por dentro, a la vez que una serie de orgasmos la recorrían sin piedad por todo el cuerpo. Para Shinji también fue una sensación indescriptible. Podía sentir como su descarga inundaba el interior de Rei, causando que de alguna forma la chica lograra estrechar aún más la presión que ejercía en su miembro, haciendo que la sensación de placer fuera aún mayor. Arqueó la espalda y dio un ultimo y poderoso gemido de liberación antes de caer rendido y sin aliento sobre el cuerpo de la que ahora esa su mujer.

Ambos se quedaron así por un momento, abrazados, jadeantes y con una delgada capa de sudor cubriéndoles el cuerpo. Sus respiraciones lentamente fueron recobraban la normalidad mientras los últimos vestigios del orgasmo les recorría el cuerpo. Shinji salió lentamente de Rei y se bajó de ella, cayendo pesadamente de espaldas en la cama, totalmente agotado, entonces sintió como la chica se giraba para recostar medio cuerpo sobre él mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo. Se vieron a los ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad apareció en el rostro de ambos, se besaron tiernamente y Rei recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Shinji, cerrando los ojos dando un suspiro de alegría.

-- Eso fue... lo más hermoso que experimentado en toda mi vida -– comento Shinji con un suspiro de contento -– Pude sentirte Rei... pude sentirte aquí, en mi corazón –- dijo señalando su corazón con una mano –- Tienes razón. Somos uno, hay una parte de ti en mi corazón, así como una parte de mi está en el tuyo. Pude sentirlo.

-- Yo también pude sentirlo, Shinji -– dijo la chica con los ojos húmedos por la emoción.

-- Te amo Rei.

-- Te amo Shinji.

Se observaron a los ojos por unos momentos, comprobando una vez más los que ya habían expresado con palabras, y con sus cuerpos. Sonrieron con felicidad y se besaron con ternura, quedando luego abrazados, sin ganas de separarse. Al poco rato ambos se quedaron dormidos y el amanecer los encontró en la misma posición, abrazados con una sonrisa el rostro.

****

****

**FIN **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor: **Finalmente, y después de más de 4 años de haber sido escrita, puedo decir con gran alegría esta parte está llegando a su fin.

Con este epilogo, donde Shinji y Rei expresaron física y emocionalmente lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pongo el broche final a la primera parte FIND THE WAY, donde fuimos testigos de como Rei y Shinji llegaron a ser una pareja. Pero no todo va a ser color de rosas, de aquí en adelante el amor de esta pareja va a ser puesto a una dura prueba en su Segunda Parte.

En estas notas no podía dejar de agradecer a mi amigo **Fantastic-Man**, que fue quién me motivó para que publicara este fic, y quién además, me ayudó revisando y corrigiendo cada capítulo, gracias a lo cual se pudieron corregir esos fatales errores que impidieron publicar este fic en su momento. Sin su inestimable ayuda, este fic jamás se hubiera podido publicar. Nuevamente, "Muchas gracias amigo"

Aquí me gustaría hacer también un alto y anunciar que la próxima semana subiré un nuevo fic titulado HASTA EL AMANECER, una nueva historia romántica con Shinji y Rei como protagonistas, pero en esta ocasión en formato One-Shot, por lo que solo contará de un único capítulo. Espero que puedan leerlo y comentarlo en su momento.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**El Observador: **Efectivamente. Hasta ahora FIND THE WAY ha transitado por el camino del WAFF, esto es, claro está, porque es un waff, pero tal como dices, las cosas van a cambiar dentro de poco. En su primera parte FIND THE WAY ha mostrado como es que Shinji y Rei llegaron a estar juntos, pero a partir de la siguiente parte, la historia entrará en terrenos mas serios, ya que retomaré en parte la historia original del EVA, por lo que Gendo y SEELE tendrán algo que decir.

Sobre LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS, te cuento que ya estoy trabajando en los próximos capítulos, por lo que espero actualizar este fic dentro de las próximas semanas, y así como lo veo, ya tengo material como para algunos capítulos. Sobre lo que dices de Lilith, hay que ver, recuerda que enteste fic estoy tratando de seguir la trama original, con la obvia diferencia de la relación de Shinji y Ritsuko.

Con Respecto a MI OTRO YO, te cuento que una vez que haya actualizado con algunos capítulos nuevos LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS, voy a retomar este fic y no lo voy a dejar hasta que termine, ya que finalizada la aventura australiana, se viene la ultima parte, que da por terminado ese maratónico Fic, y también se viene ese prometido trío Shinji-Maya-Ritsuko. Sobre esa oferta de preguntar a un amigo sobre la parte científica de EVA, lo vamos a ver llegado el momento, pero gracias. En cuanto a la musica, no he decidido anda aún, pienso que en su momento lo veré.

Hasta pronto.

**El Santo Pegaso: **Hola amigo. Estas bastante colgado de la historia, lo cual me alegra mucho. Tuve un gran trabajo arreglando los errores que tenía esta historia para poder sacarla a luz, después de 4 años acumulando polvo en un rincón del disco duro de mi antiguo PC, y luego del nuevo que compre, que ya no es tan nuevo, porque tiene 2 años. Creo que debería pensar en cambiarlo, pero después de comprar un Notebook, muajajaja.

Espero que no te moleste dejar la historia donde en este punto, pero hay dos fics que debo atender y que hace tiempo tengo en el olvido, La Mujer de Mis Sueños, y Mi Otro Yo. Una vez terminado con eso, retomaré este fic para terminarlo como debe ser. Espero que puedas esperar.

**Seck2.0: **Es una alegría contactar con otra persona que está a favor de la relación Shinji x Rei, cada vez somos más jejeje.Sobre la demora en la actualización, pues el trabajo y la vida social a veces no te dejan avanzar tan rápido como quisieras. Espero poder seguir pronto con la segunda parte de este fic. Todo depende de cómo avance con La Mujer de Mis Sueños y Mi Otro Yo. Espero no tardar tanto. Saludos.

**Fantastic-Man: **Esa definición de amor está muy buena. ¿Es tuya? Lo pregunto porque me gustó y en una de esas la ocupo para algo, quién sabe, pero está muy buena,

El trabajar en un fic con Rei como protagonista es algo que siempre me encantó, y es que este personaje me fascino desde el primer momento. No puedo dejar de pensar que Rei es "EL" personaje de EVA, además de ser la chica ideal para Shinji... hasta que la pones junto a Mana Kirishima, donde la pista se le pone cuesta arriba. Por fortuna para ella, Mana solo es el personaje de un juego, sino...

Sobre Shinji, el chico está mas maduro, y como dices, sus problemas no van por el lado de la timidez, sino mas bien por el de las dudas existenciales, ya que la pelirroja dejó sus huellas en su corazón. ¿Que pasará¿Logrará Asuka recuperar el terreno perdido? Ya veremos. Como es sabido, yo soy abiertamente PRO-REI, pero eso no quiere decir que por eso mire en menos a la pelirroja, creo que ella podría ser una buena chica para Shinji si se dan ciertas condiciones.

Lo de Ritsuko en verdad es una ironía y hasta cierto punto retorcido, pero es algo que tenía ganas de explorar. Ritsuko tendrá muchas cosas que decir de aquí en adelante.

Una lástima que tus fics se empiecen a retrasar una vez más, pero no hay nada que hacer, la Universidad está primero, solo espero que puedas actualizar pronto, que nos dejaste justo en la mejor parte de DOS CARAS... Sobre el crimen de hacer llorar a Rei, y que aún no te perdonan, pues así es la vida. En todo caso, y como dices, por más romántico que sea este fic, en algún momento Rei tendrá que llorar, y tal vez de forma mas fuerte y desgarradora que en tu fic... ¿Me lo perdonaran? Esperemos.

Saludos y nos leemos por el chat.

P.D.: Así es. Una lástima lo de Mana. Espero poder darle luz verde pronto a ese proyecto que tengo con ella, para darle algo mas de espacio a este personaje.

**Faragorn: **Gracias por lo de Brillante. Espero no se me suba a la cabeza, jajaja. Shinji efectivamente está mas maduro, pero como dices, sin exagerar, y es que nunca me gusto esa personalidad patética que tenia en la serie original... aunque es eso es una de las cosas que diferencia a EVA de ser otra serie como GUNDAM.

En cuanto a lo que comentas, la próxima parte de esta historia estará centrada mas en la intriga y la confabulación, pero espero seguir matizándola con los adecuados toques de romance. Esperemos que todo salga bien y que me sepan esperar. Saludos.

**Miss Killer-spirito: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Al escribir este fic hace ya más de cuatro años, mi idea era hacer algo romántico entre Shinji y Rei y dejarlo en eso, pero a medida que lo escribía fueron surgiendo mas ideas para hacer algo más grande, esas ideas se verán reflejadas en la segunda parte de este fic, que seguirá con el romance, pero caminará por terrenos mucho mas serios y cercamos a la trama original. Ya lo veras en su momento, y espero que puedas esperar hasta que retome este fic dentro de un tiempo. Saldos.

**Akibakeiseiya: **Hola amigo. Gracias por tu apoyo y tu voto de confianza para mi forma de escribir. Espero seguir entregando un buen trabajo en este y los próximos que se vienen. Sobre lo de Rei, no hay problema, nunca estuve enojado ni nada, solo te comentaba mi punto de vista sobre esta chica seria y algo apática, pero con un corazón como todo el mundo (aunque algunos no lo crean). Lo de Ritsuko parece que te gusto, es una parte interesante y que se irá desarrollando mas a fondo en la segunda parte de este fic, junto con lo de SEELE. Como sabes, estos sujetos son los que están detrás de todo el enredo de EVA, junto con Gendo, y su función en esta historia se desarrollará más a fondo en la siguiente parte de este fic, así que descuida.

Sobre los finales, no soy de una idea definida, para mi el final debe ser el mas adecuado para historia, independiente de que sea feliz o y trágico. En lo que respecta a Misato y Kaji... ya veremos. En cuanto a los mangas, Por internet se puede conseguir buen material si te metes a las paginas correctas. Te voy a mandar un mal mas afondo sobre el tema. Saludos.

**Ferick: **Gracias por el apoyo. Acá se fueron los 2 últimos capítulos de esta primera parte. La segunda parte se viene luego de MI OTRO YO.

**Samirai 1999: **Si estás quedando con gusto a poco es que la historia te gusta, lo cual me alegra mucho, y sé que vas a estar un poco triste ahora que ya sabes que esto continua. ¿Cuándo retomaré Find The Way para terminarla? Una vez finalizado MI OTRO YO que retomaré dentro de unas semanas. Espero no se te haga tan larga le espera. Saludos.

Para finalizar, vuelvo a anunciarles que estén pendientes de mi siguiente fic, un One-Shot romántico titulado HASTA EL AMANECER, que subiré dentro de los próximos días.

Ahora si, muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, y nos leemos en mi próximo fic.

Solo me resta darles las gracias a todos ustedes por seguido esta historia, por sus comentarios y palabras de ánimo, y espero que dentro de poco puedan seguir acompañándome con la segunda parte de esta historia, y no se olviden de leer HASTA EL AMANECER, disponible a partir de la próxima semana.

Nos leemos... Jiraiya.


End file.
